Firefly
by TheRedPenofDoom87
Summary: AU "Normally, it was not a hard question, but Kana found that when one is the daughter of the Fire Lord and a Master water bender, such a question was difficult to answer. For sixteen years, she had walked the line between fire and water..." COMPLETE!
1. The Fire Lord's Daughter

_**A/N: Hi all my lovely and faithful reviewers! It's your friendly neighborhood REDPENOFDOOM87, with the full length sequel to "Atonement". I've run the numbers on this fic and it looks like we're in for a 23-4 chapter story here...filled with action, romance, some humor and a whole lotta girl power!! **_

_**I own nothing except for Kana, Iroh, Roku, Yori, Hoshi, Jiro and anyone else you don't recognize...**_

_**This story was practically inspired by certain events in my own life and the chapters may or may not be put up as fast as they used to...some of it is kind of hard to write...don't worry no one gets raped or murdered or anything...I'll let you know what I mean because I think it is a problem that a lot of young people are facing now a days**_

_**Developing Kana's character was a lot harder than I thought it would be, I wanted her to have traits that were both Katara's and Zuko's and yet have her own personality too, help me achieve this please!!**_

_**If you haven't read "Atonement" you probably should, it'll tell you everything you need to know, because I will be referencing certain ideas or sayings from it.**_

READ AND ENJOY!!

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 1:

**_"I am your opus, _**

**_I am your valuable,_**

**_The pure gold baby" Sylvia Plath_**

The late afternoon sun pierced through the leafy canopy of tree branches. It cast brilliant diamonds on the river's slowly churning surface. The gentle hum of the river lapping against its banks and the odd rock set in the ancient bed. The unusually tall girl, stood on one of the aforementioned rocks, which was warm from being in the sun all day. Her bare toes curled over the edge as she listened to the distant roar of the waterfall, which was where this particular river ended. She raised her arms and the river rose with them.

"You're going to get your pants wet, Princess," a lanky boy of about eighteen or so, observed from the bank, lounging under a maple tree.

The girl, who had only been sixteen for a few weeks, turned and brushed her long ebony hair off her face. She smirked, putting on hand on her hip. "You're just trying to get me to take them off," she retorted. She was dressed as she normally was; in a slightly over large blood red tunic, fastened with one of her brother's old black leather belts atop a pair of half pants that tied at the knees. She'd bribed a laundress to make them for her about a year ago and the best part was that she could wear a skirt over them and no one would know.

He shrugged and lay back on his hands.

The girl ignored him and twisted her hands around and around, pulling the water up from the river. It grew higher and higher until it towered over both of them. Smiling to herself, she whipped her hands to the right and it toppled all over her companion.

"KANA!" He roared.

Kana hid her giggles behind her hand as she leapt from the rock to the opposite bank. She glanced behind her to see Jiro running after her, somewhat awkwardly she noted. The water was weighing down his clothes making him waddle like a turtle-duck. Now she laughed out loud but kept running, ducking and weaving between the towering maple trees.

Spring was fading slowly into summer, and Kana could feel it. The days were passing quickly, life was always changing. It was how Kana liked it. There was always something to look forward to. The winter was too deary, too dark. Kana preferred the sun and its warmth.

But not a moment later, she felt his cold wet hand grab hold of her waist and pull her back toward him. "I caught you," he whispered into her hair which made her shiver.

Kana twisted around, cocking her head to one side. "Are you sure I didn't let you catch me?" She asked.

Jiro grinned like a saber-toothed moose-lion with one paw on a plump and stupid meadow vole. "I'm sure, Princess."

"Good..." was all she could think as he backed her up against the nearest tree. She considered his elegant face; peach golden skin, lovely full lips and brilliant almond shaped hazel eyes. His hands, which went around her waist, were already warm, not from the afternoon in the sun, but from him. He, like her oldest brother Iroh, was a fire bender and she wished with all her heart she could be one too.

She was lucky though, she thought as his kissed her again and again. As tom-boyish as she was, he still wanted to kiss her, still wanted to be near her. She had never really fit in with other girls. Kana was always more interested in following after her brothers and having adventures instead of gossiping and trying on clothes. The other girls giggled behind their hands at her at her clumsiness and only seemed to befriend her to help curry favor for their families.

When she was with the boys; they didn't care if her hair was a mess or if her face was dirty. It didn't matter to them, if she was a willing participant in their unruly adventures, all the better. The other boys tolerated her, but Jiro accepted her, understood her.

Suddenly she pulled back, breathless. "What time is it?" she demanded.

Jiro shrugged. "About an hour before sunset... why?"

"My mother is going to kill me!" Kana cried as she untangled herself from Jiro's ropy arms. "I'll see you later!" she called over her shoulder as she ran toward her tethered ostrich-horse. The big black beast was startled by her sudden approach but in a few quick movements, Kana was on his back and digging her heels into his sides. Not a moment later, the pair of them were crashing though the underbrush.

She ducked beneath his long neck to avoid the low hanging tree branches. But despite all her practice and skill, she still wasn't quick enough to dodge a branch she saw out of the corner of her eye. She bashed the right side of her face into it. She let out a low growl but kept riding. Kana didn't have time to stop.

Finally, she reached the stables where two grooms were waiting. "You're late, miss," One of them chided, taking the ostrich-horse's reins.

"I know, I know!" She shouted as she ran to the nearest palace entrance. Once inside, she took every available short cut to her room.

She threw open the door to her room and started pulling off her damp and dirty practice clothes. Standing there in her underclothes, Kana went searching frantically through her closet for the formal robes she _had_ to wear. She finally found the dark red formal robes, had put them on and was splashing her face with water from her vanity when her brother appeared.

"Wow," Iroh commented as she whipped around to face him. "You really do look like Dad."

"What?"

"Your black eye."

Kana turned to the mirror. It was no secret which side of the family she took after. Her pale skin, glossy black hair and high cheekbones were all courtesy of their father. Her grandmother Ursa loved to pat her cheeks and tell her that she looked just like her father when he was young. Except for her eyes, which were as blue as the midsummer sky, her eyes were like her mother's. And that was not the only thing Kana inherited from her.

As Kana studied the mirror's reflection, she saw the bright purple and dark red bruising already coming up. Now that she thought about it, it had become increasingly hard to see out of her right eye. "Mom is going to murder me!" She groaned.

Iroh let out a huge guffaw. "Of course she is!"

"You are not helping!"

He shrugged. "I'm your brother; I'm not supposed to help."

She glared at him as she started to pull her hair off the nape of her neck. Both of her brothers looked like her mother, Iroh more than either of them. He had her somewhat round face and blue eyes, all three of them did. He had her dark brown hair and the patience to outlast the earth. He was much wiser than Kana could ever hope to be and she hated that he was always right.

"Why did you have to do this today, Waterbug?" He asked. "Especially with Yori coming and the entire court out to greet her..."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, Iroh," Kana snarled. "I didn't exactly plan for this to happen." Kana took out her diadem, placed her inher hair, and secured it with a few pins.

"Mom is still going to have a cow-hippo..."

"I tend to make her do that," Kana agreed as she tucked a few stray hairs into place. "Alright, I'm somewhat acceptable...let's go!"

Kana and her brother tore down the hallway to where they would meet their parents, only they found their mother pacing as she waited for them. Fire Lady Katara took one look at her daughter. "By all the sprits, what have you done to your face...?"

Kana sighed. "I was riding back from the river and a branch came out of nowhere..."

"What were you doing out?" Kana watched with horror as a suspicious look came into her mother's eye. "I told you to stay close..."

"I...was working on my bending," There, Kana justified. She wasn't lying completely. "You're always telling me that I need to practice."

Katara took her daughter's face in her hands as she examined the black eye. "I remember saying something to that effect, yes."

"Get into another fight, Firefly?" Kana's father appeared. He stooped to drop a kiss on Katara's head and wound an arm around her shoulders as he watched his wife healing Kana's black eye.

"Only with a tree branch and lost!" Iroh laughed. "I swear, she looks more and more like you every day, Dad."

Kana growled at all of them. But it was something she should have been used to. Ever since her seventh birthday and her water bending had made itself known, Kana had been the butt of her brother's jokes; saying she'd been adopted and calling her "Waterbug". It was a nickname that survived even to this day. With her brothers being eighteen and twenty-one respectively, Kana thought maybe they had grown out of it...apparently, she was wrong. Whenever Roku wrote, he always referred to her as "Waterbug", and he was a scholar no less, having completed two years at Ba Sing Se University.

Her father leaned over and noted her surly appearance as Katara finished. "A very good likeness," he confirmed. "The scowl is a nice touch, my dear."

"Glad you think so," She grinned back as she took Iroh's offered arm and followed their parents out before the court. Personally, Kana hated all this pomp and circumstance, but because she was a princess, sacrifices had to be made on her part. Still, Kana squirmed against the heavy formal robes.

"Stop wiggling!" Iroh hissed as they stepped out onto the dais where they awaited Yori and her escort.

"Sorry," Kana whispered. "Is Sayuri watching or something?"

That brought a blush to Iroh's cheeks. He was hopeless head over heels for Sayuri and Kana used to her advantage any chance she got. "Shut up, Waterbug!" He elbowed her in the ribs.

"She is! I knew it!"

And then, a slight petite figure came to the top of the dais as the sun was setting behind them. Resplendent in powder blue dress robes and trimmed in white seal fur, was Kana's older cousin Yori. She was escorted by none other than Kana's uncle Aang, the current Avatar. Having completed her formal Healer's training at the North Pole, Yori was on her way back home and decided to stop both in the Earth Kingdom to visit Aunt Toph, Uncle Aang and Roku in Ba Sing Se, and also Kana's parents.

She was a slight thing; elegant in her movements and yet not fragile. Her hair had more of a reddish tinge to it, but her eyes were ice blue, like Kana's, like Katara's. Yori smiled as she reached Kana's father and took his offered hands. Katara kissed both of Yori's cheeks and Kana saw her mother's eyes fill with unshed, stationary tears. She assumed they were tears of happiness as she embraced her brother's daughter...the daughter she helped bring into the world...but somehow, Kana didn't think so. There was something more, some sadness that Kana couldn't understand.

Then suddenly Yori stood before her and Kana leaned down to kiss both of her cheeks. It was strange that now she towered over her older cousin. "Welcome, cousin," She whispered, as was the proper greeting for such an occasion.

"It is good to be welcomed so warmly," Yori replied as she should. All was as it should be.

Later, at Yori's formal welcoming party, Kana watched everyone from the corner of the courtyard which was awash in brightly colored lanterns.

Iroh and Sayuri found each other and it was as if they were two halves of a magnet that couldn't stand to be apart any longer. Her big brother was such a softie, Kana smiled as he looked down at Sayuri. Not that she could blame him, Sayuri was by far the most beautiful woman at the Fire lord's court. With her dark black hair that almost shone purple in the sunlight and eyes as green as the grass beneath their feet set in a pale heart shaped face, Kana was not surprised at all; half of the court was in love with the lady.

While not having inherited either earth bending from her father or fire bending from her mother's side of the family, Sayuri was a master of hand-to-hand combat, very much like her mother; the esteemed Ty Lee. Kana's Aunt Suki had even asked her if she'd like to come and train as a Kyoshi Warrior a few years back. Sayuri had declined, saying that she couldn't imagine moving so far from her family and home.

Kana would probably be calling her 'big-sister' in a few years time, if things with her and Iroh were progressing as they should. Both of Kana's parents were thrilled when they found out and Sayuri had become a staple at the palace.

Suddenly, Kana caught sight of Jiro leaning nonchalantly against the wall chatting with a few of his friends. She started over toward him, but stopped short when she saw another girl slithering up to him. She watched him smile that slow sweet smile and put his arm around her. Kana bowed her head a little...now she understood why they'd met in secret today...to make sure Kana didn't know about his new girlfriend. This was how it always was between them...they would be together for a few weeks, then inevitably he would find a girl, be with her for a few weeks and then come back to Kana... it probably wasn't the smartest way...but it was the only way she knew.

Feeling a little sorry for herself, Kana grabbed a glass of wine from the nearest table and downing it instantly. She shuddered a little as the wine burned the back of her throat. She set down the empty glass and took another. These break-ups were always easier to deal with when she had a few glasses of wine.

"How long has that been going on?" Yori was suddenly beside Kana, nodding in Iroh and Sayuri's direction.

Kana shrugged. "About two years or so...it's so adorable, it's almost nauseating." She downed the rest of the wine.

"I hear that," Yori shook her head. "You should have been there when Yuuna was courting her husband...great spirits above! You'd think the moon rose and set on that man!"

"I can't believe she's married...and is pregnant..."

"That's why I'm heading home. I want to be there for the birth...you should come too...Grandfather would love to see you."

Kana smiled. "I'd love to see him too; maybe we can figure out a trip or something...I know Mom misses the South Pole a lot. She won't say it out-right, but sometimes..." Kana shrugged as she reached for the words.

"We miss her too." Yori assured Kana. "But her place is here, with your father."

Kana looked over to see her parents completely content in each other's presence. It had been so for as long as Kana could remember. She knew the stories of how he was once the ruthless and fearful Prince Zuko scouring the world as he hunted the Avatar, and she had been a simple girl born and raised in the Southern Water Tribe who befriended said Avatar. Kana knew the countless stories of their battles, fire versus water, good versus evil, or at least that was how it was in the beginning...

Still, sometimes, Kana could not understand how two such opposites could find so much joy in one another. She'd asked her mother once, a number of years ago, and Katara had said something about Tui and La, about how opposites can complete you. Kana shook her head in disbelief, obviously her mother had been at the wine bottle and nothing she said could be trusted.

"Who will you be, Kana?" her mother asked her every so often. "Who will you be?" Normally, it was not a hard question, but Kana found that when one is the daughter of the Fire Lord and a Master water bender, such a question was difficult to answer. For sixteen years, she had walked the line between fire and water, sun and moon, light and dark. Which would she choose, if the chance presented itself?

Kana had yet to find where she fit into the grand scheme of things. She might have looked the part of the Fire Nation Princess she was born, but with her blue eyes and water bending...she had never truly felt it.

* * *

**_Oh the fun has just begun!!_**


	2. The Sentence

**_Here's the next chapter of FIREFLY!! I hope you all love it!!_**

**_Disclaimer: yeah, i own nothing but the characters you don't recongize_**

**_the song lyrics here are to Billy Joel's "Vienna" if you don't know it, go find it and listen, this song and "Strangers like Me" from Disney's Tarzan were the insperation for this fic..._**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 2:

"_**But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
When will you realize...Vienna waits for you" Billy Joel**__**  
**_

The sunlight streamed into Kana's tightly shut lids. She rolled over onto her stomach and pulled her pillow over her aching head. Kana regretted that last glass of wine as her stomach turned and her head pounded. Stupid...Stupid...Stupid...she chanted in between the feeling of a hammer striking her over and over again.

There was a crash as Kana's bedroom door flew open. Startled from her deep dreamless sleep by both the crash and the footsteps that she couldn't identify, Kana sat up and then groaned as the new light was coming though the open door. "What do you want?!" She growled. "It's barely dawn!"

Yori parted the curtain with a smile. "With the way you were hitting the wine last night, I thought you might need some of my homemade hangover tea." Yori presented the tea tray with a wave of her hand.

"You are a blessing from the spirits," Kana sighed as Yori handed her a steaming tea cup. "How I got along without you for all this time, I'll never know."

"Drink, it'll make you feel better," Yori urged and took a sip of her own tea cup.

Kana thought for a moment that she was going to regurgitate the tea she'd sipped. But then the feeling passed and Kana was actually able to enjoy the taste of the green tea she was so fond of. Yori had added a few extra herbs to the mix, jasmine? Ginseng perhaps? Kana couldn't tell and she didn't care. She drained it and poured herself another cup. "You are my favorite cousin, I swear!"

Again, Yori smiled. "Good to know." She reached over and brushed a long lock of hair off Kana's cheek. Then, Yori's elegant smile faded a little. "I don't like seeing you like this, Kana."

"Like what?" Kana wondered.

Yori sighed. "Do you even have to ask? You were drunk last night...you could barely make it back to your room and look at you now: sleeping until noon, your hair a mess, you muttering such-"

"What did I say?" Kana interrupted.

Yori shook her head. "Your mother and I were in here last night...you were asking what was wrong with you and why Jiro always picking other girls...you were so upset." She inched forward to put her arms around Kana but Kana wouldn't have any part of it. Kana moved away from her cousin.

"Where's my Mom now?" Kana whispered.

"She left only about a half an hour ago, she's probably going to bed. She sat with you all night."

"Great!" Kana jumped out of bed and almost fell, the walls were not staying in their respective places. She reached out and grabbed the vanity for support. "That's just great!"

"Kana, what are you-?"

"Now they know, and I'll never see him again!"

"Maybe it's for the best..." Yori tried. "You were talking in your sleep about why he wouldn't stay with you..."

"You sound like my mother!" Kana snarled to her cousin's shocked face. She whirled around and started rifling through her closet to find something clean to wear. Finally she found a plan red silk kimono and threw it on. She pulled her hair off her neck and into a simple high ponytail. Kana looked over at her cousin and sighed. "Thanks for the tea, but I have to get out of here for a while."

She let her feet carry her to a remote part of the palace and flew up the stairs until she reached the balcony. She pushed through the silk curtain and climbed up on the railing. Then, Kana did as she had done since she was twelve and grew four inches in a year, and grabbed hold of the roof and pulled herself up until she sat on the roof of the palace.

Kana sat back on her hands as she looked out at the wide world that settled under the bright blue skies. This was her place, a place that no one else knew about. It was a place where she could be all alone and just think, a luxury that was not all that common in her home. While she loved the hustle and bustle of living in the capital, sometimes it was nice just to be on her own and let the world pass her by for a while.

She'd never shared this spot with anyone. Not even Jiro. There was something about it that she didn't think he'd like. She was pretty sure it was the height; he was not a fan of it. Her brothers didn't know about it either. This was where she ran off to when their teasing became too much. If her mother knew, she would worry. If her father knew, he would simply shake his head at his only daughter in either amusement or disappointment; sometimes it was hard to tell. Everyone would have an opinion about it and so Kana just chose not to tell.

She closed her eyes for a moment and just listened to the sound of the wind whipping around her, the talk of the people below her and suddenly the sound of a grown man laughing.

Kana opened to her eyes to see her uncle gliding toward her. She waved at him and he landed next to her, flicking his glider closed and he sat down next to her. "Taking a break from life?" He asked with a smile.

"You don't know the half of it, Uncle," Kana sighed.

Her uncle nodded knowingly. "Well, I have something for you that I think might make you feel better..." he started digging around in his robe. "I know your birthday was a few weeks ago and I know it's a little late but..." He handed her a small white ball of fur.

Kana held it up to eye level in one hand, trying to figure out what in the world it was. Obviously it was alive, she could feel it breathing. Suddenly one green eye opened and two large white ears unfolded themselves as the creature made small burbling noises as it looked at her. "It's a flying lemur!" she squealed.

"We stopped by the Eastern Air Temple on the way here and there was a huge colony there. I found this little guy," he stroked the baby lemur's back and the tiny creature purred. "all by himself."

Kana hugged the little thing to her chest, feeling the tiny bones and quickly beating heart against hers. "So, he's mine?"

Her uncle smiled. "All yours. I know you'll take good care of him, Kana. But he'll need a name..."

Kana looked down at her charge. "How about 'Tau'? He looks like a Tau to me."

"He does," Aang agreed. "But you sound really down, tell me about it."

Kana rubbed the little lemur and he tried to climb down the front of her kimono. "It's nothing really...just silly teenage stuff..."

"Well, just know that you can always come to me, Kana." He smiled at her.

"I know, Uncle Aang."

* * *

"I know about you and Jiro!" Iroh shouted and Kana half jumped and then grimaced at the volume of his voice as she walked through the quiet polished halls. She clutched Tau to her chest and tried to cover his sensitive ears.

"What's wrong with you?!" Kana hissed. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I know you've been sneaking around to see him, even when I told you he wasn't good for you!"

"Well, for your information, you're not Dad and you can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm trying to what's best for you, Kana, even if you can't see it! I almost challenged Jiro to an Angi Kai!"

Kana glared at her brother. Iroh was one of the best fire benders in the capital, it would not have been a very long fight and she doubted that Jiro would have walked away unscathed. "What, so Jiro isn't good enough?"

"He was with another girl last night, Kana!! We all saw...what kind of husband would he make? Why can't you think this through?!"

"Because when you love someone, you don't have to think; you know!" Kana roared. "Besides, he always comes back to me!"  
"Because he knows you will always be there...you deserve someone who will stay! You deserve better, why can't you see it?"

"There is nothing to see! I love him! Just like you love Sayuri!"

Iroh glared at his sister. "It isn't the same..."

"Oh, it isn't?!" Kana insisted. "What about Sayuri's mother? She was banished right along with Lady Mai!"

"Ty Lee hasn't been associated with violent rebels and plots of coups! After Ty Lee returned, she became a loyal member of Dad's court! There isn't a bad word to be said about her!" Kana couldn't be sure which shot had been below the belt; the one about Sayuri or about Ty Lee. Ty Lee was a regular fixture at court since her return and their mother and Ty Lee had become very close friends over the years. Iroh ran his fingers through his hair. "It was a good thing Mom was there or I would have..." he clenched his fists as if closing around Jiro's neck.

"You don't have any right to decide what's right and wrong for me!"

Her brother regarded her for a moment. "Kana..."

"Don't ," She snapped, turning around and clutching Tau's warm soft body. "I don't want to hear it."

"Sometimes you make it really hard to love you, you know that?" Iroh hissed as he turned and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Kana and her new friend to try to absorb what her brother had snapped at her.

* * *

That night after dinner, which consisted of just Kana and her mother, Iroh was still too angry to join them and her father was buried in paperwork, Katara had handed her daughter a tea tray to take to the Fire Lord.

"Mom..."Kana whispered just before she turned to walk out of the door.

"Yes, dear?" Katara asked her.

"I'm sorry about all this...I know you sat with me last night...thank you..."

"It's what a mother does," Katara replied evenly.

"So, am I in trouble?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Katara waved her off.

Kana sighed and began the short trek to her father's study. When she got there Kana knocked gently on the study door. There was the faint sound of papers moving and a grunt she took as "come in". Smiling to herself, she opened the door and stepped inside her father's study.

Her father sat at his desk, surrounded by sheaves of papers and open ink pots. He looked up suddenly, almost surprised to see her there. "What are you doing up so late, Firefly?" he asked, moving a few papers off to the side as she set the tea tray down.

Kana smiled at the use of her nickname, he wasn't too upset with her then. "Mom sent me with some fortification. She said it might be a long night." Kana poured a cup for him and one for herself as she perched herself on the stool next to him.

Her father sniffed it; Kana raised one eyebrow in a silent question. "Your mother has been known to, on occasion, slip chamomile into my tea. She knows it puts me straight to sleep."

"And you can tell by the smell?"

"No..." he smiled. "I just want her to think I can."

Kana took another sip and ran her fingers over the tea cup. "So, I assume you know..."

"You mean about your drunken mutterings and you scaring your mother half to death," he replied. "Then, yes."

"How long am I going to be grounded for?"

Her father looked over at her. "Your mother and I have been talking about this all day. We would send you to the University with your brother, but you've never been as big a reader as your brother and we both know you can't sit still for more than five minutes."

"Mom says I get that from you."

He grinned. "Very, very true. You and I are very much alike, Firefly." His grin faded. "But your mother and I feel that you're just floating. You don't seem to have a purpose...someone your age needs something to work for."

Kana cocked her head, confused. "What do you have in mind to remedy the problem?"

He sighed as if bracing himself for something truly horrible. "You'll be going back to the South Pole with Yori when her visit is over. You'll be staying with your Grandfather, Aunt and Uncle and you'll be training under Master Shiro."

Kana stared at him for a moment as his words sank in. When she finally found her voice, all her rage came out in a harsh whisper. "You're shipping me off to the other side of the world?! Just because I love the wrong boy?! That is so unfair!"

He reached out and took her hand. "Kana, it will be good for you to see more of the world, to learn more about your heritage. Besides, you should be around other water benders."

"What about Mom, I can learn more from her! She's a master!"

"Of that I have no doubt, but you and your mother do not get along well...as I'm sure you know."

Kana crossed her arms over her chest. "I try..." she muttered.

"I know you do, Firefly. I know you do. But she thinks it would better if you learned in your own element, instead of here where the environment is always working against you."

"What?"

Her father shook his head. "She said something about knowing the rhythm of the water, making it part of you. I don't think I'd understand."

"Then, let's go to Ember Island, on a family vacation!" Kana suggested hopefully.

Her father only shook his head.

"Why do you have to send me so far away?" She whispered sadly.

"I wish it wasn't so far," her father's voice matched hers for sadness and Kana took comfort in it. "But I'm your father and I have to do what's best for you, even if it's hard for both of us."

From the moment she'd been born, Kana knew she belonged to her father. She loved her mother and her brothers, but sometimes they just couldn't understand her the way her father did. But it didn't matter as he leaned forward and kissed Kana's forehead. "Now, off to bed with you, Firefly. It's late."

Kana nodded numbly. "Yes, Dad." She turned to go to the door, but her father said her name quietly and she looked back.

"I love you, Kana. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, Dad. I love you too."

* * *

**_hhhhmmmmmmm...intersting plot developments...keep on reviewing and i'll keep writing..._**


	3. The Flight

**_HI guys, i couldn't help but send this to you!!_**

**_This was kind of a difficult chapter to write, just because i'm writing from personal experience...so yeah...and i'm sorry it sort of short, the next one will be extra long, i promise!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the chapters you don't recognize_**

**_ENJOY!!_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 3:

"_**To un-pathed waters, un-dreamed shores." William Shakespeare**_

All week Kana's blood boiled, which would explain why the tea was always hot at dinner and that when the light summer rain turned to steam whenever she walked in it. Her temper was shorter than usual as night by night, Kana packed away her life. She threw in her warmest clothes with varying degrees of anger and frustration. Tau, on the other hand, watched all this commotion with his great green eyes and tried to fly. Kana always caught the little thing before he hit the ground, slowly but surely, he was staying up in the air at longer and longer intervals.

Finally on her last night at home, Kana had finished packing. Tau looked up at her from the bed. "Don't get too comfy, buddy," she informed the lemur. "We're leaving tomorrow and I don't know when we'll be back." She lay down next to Tau, who scurried up over her ribs and circled around a few times before he curled up on her stomach. Kana ran her fingers over the little Tau's back and tail. Just like always, Tau began to burble very softly in his sleep. And Kana had learned to love the sound.

But not even Tau's comforting purring could cheer Kana up. Earlier today, she'd bribed a maid into delivering a letter to Jiro. He had to of gotten it by now. And if so, where was he to say goodbye?

"Where is he, Tau?" She asked him, as if he could answer. "Why isn't he here?"

Tau made no reply, he slept on unaware.

In a manner of a few hours, Kana would fly away from her entire life to start a new one from scratch. While Kana did like change, she only liked it when she _chose_ to change. She was not a fan of forced change in the least bit. So, as she lay there waiting for the boy she only had half a hope would appear, she tried to memorize her room, to store it up for the long months ahead which were filled with nothing but ice and snow.

Slowly, as the minutes turned to hours, she could feel her eyelids drooping. But she fought to stay awake...he had to come...he had to come and say goodbye...she had to see him...one last time...

Kana suddenly awoke to sunlight streaming through her window. Somehow she'd gone and fallen asleep. During the night, she'd flopped over on her stomach and Tau was curled up in her arms. She realized that Jiro hadn't come...Kana curled up around Tau and let out a deep sigh. He hadn't come...somehow that hurt more than seeing him with someone else...more than all the things he'd done or said over the past few years. Even if he was interested in someone else, he could have at least said goodbye.

Had he really cared so little for her that he couldn't even say goodbye? Had he ever really loved her the way she thought he did? Kana could imagine his beautiful eyes whenever he looked at her and she couldn't believe that he didn't love her...it was impossible. She'd given her whole heart to him and there was no getting it back.

It was like he'd ripped out every functioning organ in her chest and left a slowly leaking corroding acid in her stomach that leaked a little more every time she breathed. Somehow, even if she didn't want to be, Kana could feel the tears leaking down over her nose and onto her pillow. What had she done? How could she fix this? _You could have not fallen for someone like him..._ the rational part of her mind sniffed haughtily. _Everyone can see right through him, why can't you?_

But she couldn't help herself...she fell into this pattern as easily as she breathed. She couldn't deny it or him. She'd give anything to see him, so he could tell her he was sorry and that he hadn't meant any of it. She wanted it so badly that she couldn't see straight. It was stupid and foolish, but all she wanted was to reach out and feel his hand under hers. To know that someone was there when it felt like the whole world was crumbling under her.

She couldn't be sure if the tears were completely for Jiro, though. Here she was on the precipice of a new life and as she peeked over the edge only the swirling mist greeted her. How could she take the step off the cliff without someone keeping a firm hold on her hand and expect to be all right?

Kana lay there a while, feeling Tau in her arms and taking what little comfort she could from him as her tears dried finally. She had to face her family and she didn't want them to be suspicious. Knowing that Jiro hadn't come was embarrassment enough. She would give them the satisfaction of knowing that he'd gotten to her.

Kana changed into her traveling clothes, and splashed her face to bring down the swelling on her eyes. When she'd finished, she looked up into the mirror. She tucked a few strands of long hair out of her face and stared back at her reflection as trying to figure out what exactly it was that she wanted...or needed...or something... Kana could see that there was something she was lacking. Maybe that was why Jiro hadn't come.

Tau bounded up and settled on the vanity for a moment, before he reached forward and tapped the glass as he tried to figure out who was the creature staring back at him. He glanced up at her and made a sound in his throat. Kana laughed and scooped him up in the crook of her arm.

* * *

Kana handed her bag to Aang and turned to her parents. They'd already said goodbye to Yori and Iroh had said his stilted goodbye at breakfast earlier. Kana had handed Tau off to Aang for the moment as she said goodbye to her parents.

For a moment they regarded each other until Kana ran forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom! I messed everything up!"

Katara hugged her daughter back just as fiercely even though Kana towered over her mother. "You didn't mess anything up, Kana. I love you, Kana. No matter what." She pulled back to unfasten the necklace she always wore. Katara let the red silk drop and placed it in her daughter's hand. "So you don't forget us."

"But...it's your necklace," Kana said in shock. "You never take it off..."

"This pendant was your great grandmother's, the one you are named for. My mother gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you." A small smile graced Kana's mother's face. "And your father gave me the ribbon a very long time ago, so that I wouldn't forget him." Katara looked over at her husband with what could only be described as the most bittersweet smile Kana had ever seen.

"But it's the only thing you have of your mother...you told me."

"Then I expect you to take very good care of it."

Kana cupped it in her hands. "I will, I promise. I love you Mom, I know I don't say it much, but..."

Her father had crept up behind Kana and took the necklace out of her hand to put it around her neck. When he'd finished, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "So you never forget who you are and where you come from." He stepped in front of her. "I know you will do us proud, so I don't even have to say that, Firefly."

The use of her nickname made Kana leap forward and wrap her arms around her father. "I love you Dad. I miss you already."

He chuckled gently. "I do too. Now," he pulled back and settled his hands on her shoulders. "Go join your cousin and get on that bison!"

Kana grinned and gave him a salute. "Yes, sir!" She turned and ran off toward Appa and Aang, who helped her up into the basket next to Yori. Just as they were about to take off, Kana could hear her father yelling:

"And don't cause your Grandfather too much grief!"

"I'll try!" Kana yelled back as Appa took a leap and they were airborne. She waved to both of her parents as they quickly disappeared from sight.

Kana had been flying a few times before in her life, all of them with Aang. But as they flew farther south and the sun drifted from over head to the west, Kana realized that she had never been this far from home without her parents. And she began to miss them all over again. The clouds obscured her view of the land below and reminded her of what lay beyond the cliff, nothing but swirling mist.

Yori dug out an a few cookies, Tau came running and settled in Kana's lap, waiting and Kana smiled at her cousin.

"Here," Yori handed her a few. "It's a long flight to the South Pole."

"Cheers," Kana tapped her cookie to her cousin's who repeated before she took a bite.

"Do I smell cookies?!" They heard their uncle Aang call from in front. Both of them dissolved in laughter as Tau grabbed one and took it to Aang.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Katara asked her husband as they walked back to the Palace, hand in hand.

"She'll be fine," Zuko smiled down at his wife. "She is _my_ daughter after all."

"And that's why I'm worried." Katara smirked.

He put his free hand to his heart. "After all this time, you still know just how to put me down!"

"It's a talent," Katara shrugged.

He wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders. "Katara, I know that Kana has always been a magnet for trouble, but she's also an expert on getting herself out again."

Katara sighed and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "I know..."

Kana had been trouble since the very beginning. Kana's had been the worst pregnancy of all three. Iroh's was one of such joy that Katara didn't even mind the back aches and morning sickness. And when he'd finally come into the world, she and Zuko thought the sun rose and set on that child.

Roku's had not been as pleasant as Iroh's but not as bad as Kana's. With Kana, Katara had morning sickness for almost six months straight, her back ached so bad towards the end of the pregnancy, Katara could barely sleep at night. She paced; paced so much that she'd almost formed a rut in the hardwood floor of their bedroom.

And when the blesséd day finally came, Katara had been in labor for nearly twelve hours before Kana decided to show herself. Katara faintly remembered yelling to whoever would listen that this child had better be a girl, she'd suffered too long and hard for it not to be a girl!

Kana came not with screaming, as most children did, but with an innocent smile and Katara forgot the last nine months of torture as Kana was laid on her chest. Kana gazed up at her mother with the huge blue eyes and somehow Katara knew that the impish smile had spelled the end for herself and Zuko.

"I just..." Katara started. "Sometimes, Kana is just..."

"Herself?"

Katara shook her head. "It's not that I'm worried about, it's just that she's so impetuous, and I know she _has_ to prove herself all the time."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Katara rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, fine, I admit that I can be a tad...competitive..."

He rolled his eyes at her.

"I just worry that's all. I'm her mother, I'm supposed to."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I do to."


	4. The Welcome

**_Hi guys,so i had really bad writer's block about this chapter, i had to re start it about six times before i got it right._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...i however will accept Dante Basco as a gift...wrapped or unwrapped is fine with me...;X_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 4:

"_**Something's familiar about these strangers like me" Phil Collins from Disney's "Tarzan"**_

Kana lay on her back, watching the clouds waft by her. A sudden icy wind whipped by and Kana pulled her parka closer to herself. They were getting closer, closer to the edge of the world, to the place that was part of Kana's heritage and still a place that was a totally mystery to her.

Beside her, Yori was tossing a few grapes to Tau. Yori was far more excited than she let on and in a small way, Kana was envious of that. Yori was the perfect daughter. She was the daughter that Katara wished she'd had, instead of Kana; she was a Healer, a water bender and the perfect lady. Kana simply couldn't compete.

"Aren't you excited?" Yori asked.

"I guess," Kana shrugged. In all honesty she'd give her right hand to go home, but she was just a little curious to see the place where her mother had grown up. "But why does it have to be so cold?"

Yori smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Kana smiled up and peeked over Appa's side. Below her lay the wide azure ribbon of the sea, undulating swiftly and rhythmically as it was pushed by the wind and pulled by some unseen force. It was fairly quietly actually, except for the infrequent wind. Almost peaceful, Kana realized as she pulled her hood up over her hair.

"Look!" Yori called, pointing out to a small speck in the distance. "It's the Citadel!"

Kana gazed out at where Yori was pointing but couldn't find it. With the fading light in the west and the lack of landmarks, Kana was completely lost.

"It's the flag of the Water-Tribe! It's right there! That little blue thing."

"Everything's blue!"

Then suddenly there was a small red rectangle alongside the supposed blue one. It was a Fire Nation flag; it was the only familiar thing that Kana could see and she kept her eyes on it. She missed the buildings, lodges and igloos that were being built off to the west part of the city which were connected to the east side, which consisted of open spaces for water bending practice, by bridges and canals. In the center of the new South Pole was a huge pearly Citadel, shaped like a water globe Kana had back home. On the top of the Citadel was a watch tower and there the flags waved boldly in the arctic wind.

"Hold on!" Aang suddenly called as they began to descend. Tau scurried up Kana's arm and ducked into her hood, swinging his long tail around her neck like a scarf. When Appa finally did touch down on the ice, he leapt off and helped both Yori and Kana down as well. Yori immediately ran off to where her parents waited while Aang greeted the man Kana assumed to be her grandfather. She watched them shake hands like old friends in the new lantern light.

Kana was out of place here and she knew it. She was continents away from her family and yet here she was smack dab in the middle of it. But they, like this place, were completely alien to her.

"Well," Chief Hakoda was suddenly standing in front of Kana. "If I didn't know any better I'd say we had a Princess of the Fire Nation on our humble shores." His warm smile and gentle blue eyes drew her in. Kana had always like that about him. She could only remember him visiting once, when she was about seven or so.

Kana smiled and bowed to him. "It is good to see you, Grandfather."

He bowed right back and when he'd straightened, he pulled Kana into his arms. "It is good to see you too...Look at my little Kana..." he mused. "Not so little anymore, are you?" He smiled down at her. "You must be taller than your mother by now."

"She hates being the shortest one in the family," Kana admitted quietly.

"Oh my," Kana heard her Aunt Suki gasp. She extricated herself from her grandfather and hugged her Aunt. "You look so much like your father...and so tall..."

Kana rolled her eyes but kept right on hugging her Aunt. It'd been too long since she'd seen her South Pole family and she wasn't going to let the comments on her height get to her.

Another figure trotted over to their small group. At first, Kana thought it was her Uncle but she looked over her shoulder to see her uncle Sokka standing there talking quietly with Yori. Tau poked his head out of Kana's hood finally and made a curious noise at the figure.

He stepped into the lantern light and shook his hood off. He smiled with his blue-green eyes set in a long face. He had a crooked smile to match his nose, which made Kana wonder how many times he'd broken it (or had it broken for him). He didn't just walk, he bounced almost. And Kana would probably remember the day she met Llyr for the rest of her life. He was like a polar bear puppy, all paws and tails with absolutely no regard for his size at all. He was tall, taller than she was by at least four inches and he surprised her when he called her grandfather by name. "Hakoda, everyone's getting restless, are you coming in?"

Hakoda returned the boy's smile and clapped him on the shoulder. "Patience, Llyr, patience. It's been oh, almost nine years since I saw my granddaughter, isn't it, Kana?"

Kana nodded. "I think so."

Hakoda crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a little private time with my granddaughter before I have to share her with everyone."

"Everyone?" Kana asked, feeling her mouth go dry.

"The entire tribe is in the Citadel waiting for you," Llyr informed her as if it were no big deal at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Afraid of a crowd?" Llyr asked like a challenge.

"No..." Kana was beginning to chafe at his absolute confidence. "I just didn't think I'd be the center of attention the day I got here."

"Scared of new people?" Llyr suggested.

"No, I just-"

"Then it's no problem. Come on, you know how Kali gets when she's hungry."

"Oh, all right, fine," Hakoda gave in. "But it's only because I don't want the citadel destroyed." He offered an arm to Kana and they all began to proceed into the Citadel.

As soon as they'd entered, Llyr peeled off to join the rest of the water benders and his Master. He gave Kana a sidelong smirk and Kana fumed at him. "I really don't like him," Kana growled to her Grandfather.

He only laughed as the hallway opened up to the great open space of the Citadel. A few hundred faces greeted them. The tribe all fit comfortably around the edges of the round room, all in a circle. There were different levels and people moved and mingled easily among the levels. Children ran rampant, laughing and giggling as their mothers stood in small groups chatting and their fathers laughed and drank. These were Kana's people as well and she was suddenly over come with terror.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Southern Water Tribe!" Hakoda called suddenly and everyone turned. "The spirits smile down on us this day," he reached back and pulled Yori forward as well. "Our daughter, Yori has finally returned to us from our sister tribe in the North, a Master Healer!" Everyone erupted in a proud applause, as if Yori was each of their daughters or sisters. "And it is my great honor to present my granddaughter, Princess Kana, daughter of our own Katara!"

The applause roared through the citadel at the mention of Katara, just as Kana thought it would. Kana's mother was beloved here, this was her family.

"And now, Master Shiro and his students will perform for us!" Hakoda announced as the lights suddenly dimmed and everyone found a table. Kana was pulled to a table where she was surrounded by Suki, Sokka, Yori, Hakoda, and suddenly her older cousin Yuuna and her husband.

To the west side of the Citadel, where water flowed in from the canal, on a raised platform, stood six figures; three male and three female. Kana recognized one as Llyr, and one she assumed was Master Shiro, but the third she didn't know. The tallest girl actually looked a great deal like Llyr, something about the face or the movement or something. The next girl was an absolute beauty with a petite figure that curved in all the right places and a part of inky blue eyes surrounded by sooty lashes. The last girl looked not a day older than ten. She was willowy and small in every sense of the word, it made Kana worry for the tiny creature. But as Master Shiro began the complicated series of movements the tiny girl followed right along

Suddenly the water from the canal lifted, sparkling in the lantern light, before it twisted around the water benders in an ever widening ellipse. The smallest girl ducked forward and gathered the water around herself until she was sitting on what looked like a cyclone of water, high above the rest of them.

Kana grabbed her grandfather's arm. "She's so small, Grandfather, what if-"

"Stop worrying, Kana," Her grandfather patted Kana's arm. "That's Isi, she's a prodigy."

Isi suddenly dropped down through the cyclone and turned the water to ice. She pushed out tiny perfect icicles flew out and lodged themselves in the Citadel's walls.

Isi took a bow and stepped back as the audience erupted into cheers.

For Kana, the rest of the night passed with a flurry of new names and faces. There was no way Kana was going to remember all these names. Just as she was thinking this someone was pulling on her arm and Kana looked up to see Llyr.

Kana yanked her arm back. "You want to explain why you're kidnapping me?"

Llyr shrugged. "You looked like you needed a rescue."

"I don't need to be rescued, thank you!"

"Fine, I was thinking you wanted to meet the rest of your future class-mates, but if I'm mistaken...sorry," He still held out a hand and Kana couldn't turn him down.

"Lead the way," she made it clear that she wasn't going to take his hand. She glanced back at her Grandfather, who smiled and waved her away. So Kana followed him to where the others were lounging on the raised platform.

"Kana, this is Kali, my twin sister." Llyr pointed to the tallest girl of the group. Kali stood, clearly in charge. She had the same smirk as her brother but not his warmth. The piercing blue-green eyes were precise and saw everything. Kali cocked her hip to one side, brushing her long braid off the opposite shoulder and looked Kana up and down.

"This is Naira and Isi..." She pointed to the other two girls.

Naira, the petite beauty, stepped down and then turned and helped Isi, the prodigy, down as well. Suddenly, Isi leaned forward and looked up at Kana with something akin to confusion. "Are you really a princess?" she asked as if she doubted the answer was "yes".

"...yes..." Kana replied slowly, unsure of how this announcement was going to be taken.

Kana saw Kali grin feraly and Naira's eyebrows rise in surprise. It was not the first time Kana had been in the same situation. They were seizing her up both as completion in the class and otherwise. Somehow Kana knew she was in for the ride of her life.


	5. The Master

**_So, here is the next chapter of Firefly,not much action, but the next one will be action packed I swear!!_**

**_oh and on a fun note: HarliquinDays has begun a ship war!! Kallyr (KanaXLlyr) VS Kiro(KanaXJiro)!! just don't let it get too ugly, please!! its all done in fun!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my random OCs that make up most of the story!!_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 5.

"_I like a man who grins when he fights." Winston Churchill_

"Kana..." Little fingers were weaving through her hair. Kana swatted them away. "Kana." The voice was insistent now.

Kana opened her bleary eyes. Tau was looming over her, cocking his head in confusion. "What time is it?" Kana rasped as she ran her hand over Tau's ears.

"Dawn," her Grandfather told her. "Come on, training beings in half an hour."

Kana sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "Uh-huh..." she let the covers fall. Hissing at the cold, Kana pulled the covers back up. "It's cold!"

"You're at the South Pole, remember?"

"Vaguely."

"Ten minutes, dear." Hakoda told her and left.

Kana nodded. She looked down at Tau, who was sitting in her lap. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Tau made a yawning sound and curled up in the down that coated the underside of the Kana's covers.

"Lucky," she growled and started to get dressed. When she'd finished with all her underclothes, she pulled out one of Yuuna's old training parkas. Kana found a pair of thick gloves in the pocket. "You coming?" Kana asked the lemur. Tau simply buried his head in the soft down. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

\Kana wandered out into the main room where she found her Grandfather talking quietly to Llyr. She resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes at the boy.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Llyr greeted her with a grin.

Kana growled. "I am _not_ a morning person."

"Obviously," Llyr replied dryly. "Well, Hakoda, I think we'd better get going. Shiro's a stickler for punctuality," He added as if this made Shiro a more desirable teacher.

Hakoda handed Kana something wrapped in a napkin. "Yuuna brought this by, so it's safe to eat. She'd love it if you stopped by later."

"I will." Kana agreed. What was it with these people? Everyone was up at the crack of dawn... "Bye Grandfather!" She called as she and Llyr passed through the door. "So," she asked Llyr. "Are you my personal tour guide or something?"

"You would prefer someone else?"

"I just figured they would make your sister do it. You know the whole girl-bonding angle."

Llyr smiled and shrugged. "Even they wouldn't leave you alone with Kali. They really don't want to start another war."

"So, your sister hates me? Already?" Kana asked, surprised, as they passed over another canal and into the east part of the city. "I haven't even spilled anything on her yet...or stepped on her feet...ruined her favorite dress-"

"Kali doesn't wear dresses."

"Dully noted." Kana smirked.

"Kali's...territorial," Llyr told her. "You have to gain her trust and prove you're not a threat before she'll accept you."

"You make her sound like a saber toothed moose-lion."

"She is kind of. When she hates you; she's your worst enemy. When she likes you, you won't find a more loyal friend."

"If you say so," Kana shrugged, realizing, as they walked and Kana ate whatever it was that her Grandfather gave her, that Llyr was quite possibly the easiest person she had ever talked to.

Kana followed Llyr out onto the ice sheet. There, four familiar forms were waiting. Kali, Naira and Isi were doing some kind of weird stretching. Isi was standing on her head and Kali had her hands pressed palm to palm, one foot braced against the other knee. She didn't wobble or move at all. Naira had her legs twisted and her palms open on her knees in a meditative pose.

"What are they doing?" Kana asked Llyr.

"Yoga," the other boy said. He was smaller than Llyr, probably about twelve or so. "I'm Kenai."

"The girls were too busy last night plotting your death for me to introduce you two," Llyr said. "So, Kali, what did you decide on?"

"Shut-up, Llyr!" Kali snapped.

"Oh, come on!" Llyr persisted and Kana saw Kenai smile. "I really want to know."

"I said shut it, Llyr!" Kali growled.

"Tiger-Seal." Naira answered in a monotone voice with her eyes closed.

"Nasty," Kenai noted. "They'll tear you apart if you get too close. Eat everything too, except for clothes. Bones, skin, nails. They don't care." He told Kana's confused look.

Kali, Naira and Isi seemed un-affected at the thought and continued on with their yoga.

"Don't worry, they do it to everyone," Kenai assured Kana.

"Lucky me," Kana snorted sarcastically.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice announced behind them. Kana turned to see Master Shiro and her Uncle Aang walking toward them. "My pupils are already hard at work. Lovely." Shiro clapped his hands. "We have a special guest with us today. Avatar Aang has decided to spend his last day in the Southern Water Tribe working with us." Shiro then seemed to notice Kana. "And this must be our new student...Kana, was it?"

"Yes, Sir." Kana bowed as was proper to meeting a teacher.

"Here, we bow with a fist," Shiro made one. "And one hand covering it." He demonstrated for her. "Now you try."

Kana tried to copy him.

"We'll work on it. Now, I need to see how much work you'll need...Kenai, front and center."

Kenai stepped forward and immediately took a fighting stance. Kana echoed him, readying her coiled muscles.

"Nothing fancy, just the basics, Kenai."

Kenai nodded and swung his right arm up in front of him, bringing with him and wave of water. Kana watched Master Shiro out of the corner of her eye. His expression remained neutral as she blocked the boy's advance with a sweep of her hand. And as she brought it back, she turned the snow to water and then to ice, sending the icy sharp points straight back.

The boy melted them with a twist of his fingers and raised both arms this time, turning the snow behind him into water. It rose up like a tidal wave and Kana swung her left leg out in front of her coating the boy in a spray of snow and ice. His concentration broken, the tidal wave dropped down. Just as Kana was about to finish him off, Master Shiro stepped between them.

"I've seen enough. Good work, Kenai, but remember never underestimate your opponent. And you," he turned to Kana. "Your form is sloppy and your movements are very fire bender...too quick, too sudden. You'll need work." He looked her up and down. "Hard to believe that Katara's daughter has so little to show for her heritage."

Kana's cheeks heated up as she heard Naira and Kali giggled into their gloves. How dare he! Kana bristled and was just about to open her mouth to say something when she felt Llyr tap her hand. She looked over at him and he simply shook his head.

The rest of the lesson passed without much incident, if one didn't count all the dirty looks Kana shot Naira and Kali. Isi and Kenai were too entrenched in Master Shiro's words and Aang's movements to notice. That was the thing about Isi, Kana realized, she was completely oblivious to everything around her that wasn't water bending. Kana had never seen anyone so deeply involved in what they were doing...but in an odd way it reminded her of her mother.

When her mother was healing someone, all of her energy was focused on that person, on that job. Kana envied that a little bit. While Kana knew she was nothing like her mother and didn't want to be, she couldn't help but want to be like her, just a little.

Through the lesson, Kana had a little trouble understanding the movements and why they were important. Every stance flowed into the next one and it was hard to pick up on. Everyone else was so graceful and so sure, but Kana was always a step behind and she couldn't seem to catch up.

Afterward, it was nearly noon and Llyr showed Kana the way to Yuuna's igloo. He looked back to see her watching her feet. "Hey, it was the first day, it'll get better."

Kana glanced up at him. "Why do you care?"

Llyr turned. "We're friends...friends care."

"I didn't know...you were my friend..." Kana stammered.

"Haven't you ever had a friend before?" Llyr asked with a smirk.

"Most people, back home, only want to be friends with me because it gets them something or somewhere...why are we friends?"

Llyr thought about it for a minute, tapping his finger against his chin. "Because you didn't have one and you need one."

"So...it's out of pity, then?" Kana asked. "Not that I'm looking a gift ostrich-horse in the mouth, I just want to be clear."

Llyr just shook his head. "Just because you needed a friend and I was willing to be one, doesn't mean it's pity."

"What does it mean then?"

"If you have to ask, you'll never know."

Kana rolled her eyes at him as they turned down a canal. They reached the last igloo on the canal and Llyr called for Yuuna.

"Oh! Kana!" Yunna yelled as Kana came in. "Look at you! Look at you! So grown up!" Yunna hugged Kana tightly.

"I think that's my signal to exit," Llyr backed away. "I'll see you later, Kana!"

Kana waved to Llyr as he disappeared down the canal and turned to her cousin. "And you!" Kana countered. "So pregnant!" Kana pressed her hand to Yuuna's burgeoning belly.

"Oh, please," Yuuna waved her hand. "I'm fat."

"No, beautiful," Kana assured her cousin.

"So, how was the first day of training?" Yuuna asked, urging Kana to sit by placing a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

Kana took a sip. "I'm not what they expected...I'm not the world's greatest water bender, you know..."

"But you come from good stock," Yuuna smiled. "Your mother is probably the best in the world-"

"And that's something everyone seems to forget; I am not my mother. I never will be." Kana bowed her head a little remembering Master Shiro's words and they stung all over again.

"Kana," Yuuna placed her hand over Kana's. Kana looked up into Yuuna's gentle cerulean eyes. "No one is asking you to be your mother. I can see such greatness in you, Kana, so does everyone else. All they want is for you to see it too."

Kana nodded, not quite sure if she believed it or not, but at the same time it was a comfort to know that someone had faith in her. She smiled, thinking of Llyr, make that two someone's.

"Now, you must be starving!" Yuuna got up and went into the kitchen and Kana heard a number of pots and pans and could suddenly smell something amazing.

* * *

Her Grandfather urged her to write to her parents and Aang told her he would take it personally to the Fire Nation. So, that night after dinner, Kana curled up with a piece of parchment and a quill and Tau perching on her shoulder, she began.

_Dear Mom and Dad_,

_I just wanted to let you know that Yori and I got here all right. Grandfather is just the way I remember him...I've even already made a few friends..._

* * *

_awww...things are looking up for Kana finally...expect two chapters of the 100TC to be posted before Firefly is updated again...all i can say about the next chapter is hold on to your hats..._


	6. The Challange

**_THERE!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?? heheehe..jk..jk...I am so glad that i have so many devoted fans of this story that are willing to harrass me through reviews of my other work to get my a in gear and get the next chapter out!!_**

**_Well, here it is, R &R does not stand for rest and relaxation...READ AND REVIEW people..._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs that are making up the entire story...and this is where the fun begins people!!_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 6

"_**I'm not cool and I'll never be  
I break the rules and I guarantee  
I don't want your sympathy  
I just need a little therapy  
At least that's what they say to me..." American Hi-Fi, "The Art of Losing"**_

Kana accepted the fact that she was now the black koala-sheep of the class. Kali and Naira would point and giggle but only when Master Shiro wasn't looking. While the other two girls would have nothing to do with her, Kana found that she spent a great deal of time with Llyr, Kenai and Isi. Like today, about a month after she arrived, Isi was trying to explain the rules of the game Kenai, Llyr and a few other boys were playing on the ice.

"So...when the ball goes in the other team's net, we score a point?" Kana asked Isi, who was again standing on her head. Apparently it was her favorite view of the world. At first, Kana would worry about the girl, but she learned in time that while Isi was young, she had a very different way of looking at the world.

"Exactly..."

"So what's this game called again?" Kana asked.

"Hockey. You don't have it back in the Fire Nation?"

Kana shook her head. "We hardly ever get snow."

"No snow?" Isi asked incredulously, and then fell back against the snow back. She sat up and brushed excess snow from her parka and sat next to Kana.

"Nope."

"Weird."

Kana grinned and reached into her hood to pull Tau out. Lately he'd become a fixture there. He was still small, only about half the size of a full grown flying lemur, and trying to fly. Which was what he was doing now.

"So what do you play?" Isi asked, watching Tau trying to beat his wings against the slight wind. Tau faltered and Isi reached up to catch him.

"Well, there's hide and explode. I was never very good at the explode part."

"Explode?" Isi was grinning now.

"It's a fire bender thing." Kana shrugged as Tau crawled into her lap.

"Will you ever go back? To the Fire Nation I mean..."

Kana sighed. "Probably for my brother's wedding at least, but other than that, I don't know. I really don't belong there either."

Isi cocked her head. "Either?"

"I don't belong here, Isi. You and I both know that."

Isi shook her tiny head, making her two braids swish around her face. "No, I think you do. You belong with me, and Kenai and Llyr."

Kana looked down at the girl and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. "Thanks, Isi."

Both of them watched as Kenai and Llyr skated up to them. "You two wanna play?" Kenai asked.

"Can I bend?" Isi wondered.

"Nope."

"Then, no."

"Kana?" Kenai asked.

"I don't know how to skate..." Kana admitted.

"No time like the present to learn," Llyr suggested.

Kana stood and brushed some snow from her parka as Tau leapt up onto and perched on her shoulder. "I told Yuuna I'd visit. You want to come, Isi?"

"I think I'm going to go do some yoga..." and the tiny girl wandered off.

"Does she ever do anything but water bend?" Kana wondered.

"Nope," the boys chorused.

"Hmmm..." Kana mused. "I feel like I should be surprised by that answer, but I'm not."

"Come on, Kana!" Kenai urged her. "Skate with us!"

"Maybe some other time. Yuuna's teaching me to cook."

They exchanged glances and then dissolved into peals of laughter.

"What?" Kana wondered. "It's not funny!"

They kept on laughing.

Growling, Kana waved her hand and both of them stumbled back into puddles of melted snow and ice. She grinned to herself as their laughter immediately became cries of dismay and anger. "That's very mature, Kana!" Llyr called to her as she walked away.

Kana just lifted her hand in response and kept right on walking. When she finally reached Yuuna's igloo, she found her cousin running around like a mad woman. "Yuuna? What are you doing?"

"Cleaning! Can't you smell that?" Yuuna shouted in passing.

Kana took a cautious sniff. The only thing that greeted her nose was sweet bread backing. "What should I smell?"

"Something rotten or decaying or something..." Yuuna bellowed from the other room.

"Um...Yuuna, this is the South Pole, I don't think anything rots here."

"Well, something is!" Yuuna went on searching.

"Are you sure you haven't invented it?" Kana wondered. "My mom says that when she was pregnant with Roku, she thought she was going insane with some kind of weird rotting smell too."

Yuuna sighed. "I guess it could be." She rubbed the bump which had grown considerably since Kana had arrived. "You know with this little one, I have the strangest cravings; like seal-jerky, I cannot get enough of it. That and sweetbread."

"What's wrong with sweetbread?" Kana wondered, her mouth watering at the very thought of all that lovely honey flavored golden bread dotted with raisins and dried peaches and pears.

"I've never particularly liked it."

"Got it," Kana noted and began to make tea for the both of them.

"So, how are classes a month in?"

Kana sighed. "A little better. Isi is helping me with yoga, but I can't seem to get the rhythm. I'm either too early or a little too late."

Yuuna considered this for a time. "I can see that you spend a great deal of time with Bato's grandson."

"Kenai?"

"No, Llyr."

"Wait...Llyr and Kali are Grandfather's best friend's grand children? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I thought your mother would have told you. She delivered the twins herself; just before she found out she was pregnant with you."

"I didn't know..."

"Then you probably didn't know that their mother died in childbirth."

Kana shook her head in disbelief. "No..." she whispered softly.

"There wasn't anything Aunt Katara could have done. But if she hadn't been there, the twins would have died as well."

Kana stared dumbfounded at her cousin. How much else had her mother not told her? How many others had been lost? She used to think that she had her mother all figured out, but now, she couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Kali sauntered up the next morning at practice. "If it isn't our own Princess..."

Kana merely gave Kali a glance and went back to stretching. That name mad her cringe and now most people knew better than to call her that. Kali, knew however, but kept right on calling her that hated name. She loved to prod and poke at Kana; it was her favorite past-time. Naira, on the other hand, would simply shoot her withering looks and wouldn't say much. Kali was the sound and Naira was the fury.

"Come on, Princess, don't be rude."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Kana retorted quietly, evenly; she let it roll off her back.

"Really?" Kali stood with one hand on her hip, her usual stance.

"Really."

"And why do you say that?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask."

Kali hated this, Kana knew it. There was a new fierce edge to Kali's voice. "No, really, I want to know, Princess. What makes you so much better than us?"

"I'm not."

Kali narrowed her eyes at Kana, her favorite expression, Kana noted. "Is it because you're a princess? Or is it because you come from the Fire Nation? Is it really that much better than here? Or is it because your mother abandoned her people?"

Kana may not have had a fantastic relationship with her mother, but nobody talked about her family and got away with it. She stood, and looked down at Kali. "Look, I'm sorry my mother couldn't save yours, but that doesn't mean you get to take it out on me!"

Kali took a step back, obviously shaken. Llyr shook his head and pressed one hand to his forehead. Naira and Kenai looked cautiously between Kana and Kali. Isi, of course, was Isi, and had no clue any kind of confrontation was going on.

"Did your _mother_ tell you that?" Kali was over her shock and in attack mode. She nearly spat the word "mother".

"No...Yuuna told me."

Kali instantly changed her tactic. "So was the Great Katara too afraid to tell her own daughter how she failed? How she let the mother of two children die?"

"Shut-up!" Kana growled.

"Make me!"

"Gladly!" Kana whipped her hand around, bringing with it, a wave of water. Kali deflected it easily and turned it into a number of sharp icicles. Kana dodged them, falling to one side, she pulled herself up with the help of the snow bank she was lying on. When she was standing, Kana pushed the snow forward to cover Kali. Kali pulled the snow toward her, turning it to water as she whipped it around her. As it came closer to Kana, she braced herself and threw her hands down, making the water stop and arc back toward Kali. Kana twisted around making the tiny droplets of water turn to ice.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Master Shiro had snuck up on them. Kana let the ice points fall; she braced her hands on her hips as she waited for the inevitable punishment she knew was not far behind that all too familiar tone.

"Kana and I were...sparing," Kali's voice was all sweetness now. Kana glared at the other girl, who glowered straight back.

One of Master Shiro's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? I wasn't aware that sparing matches included such shocked faces on your class-mates faces."

"Well, we were all surprised at Kana's improvement." That was a low blow. And for an instant, Kana wished she was back in the Fire Nation so she could challenge the girl to an Angi Kai and not get in trouble when she killed Kali.

"Really, Master Shiro," Llyr began. "They were just practicing."

"All right then," Master Shiro was still suspicious, Kana could see it. "Fine, but no more unsupervised sparring. Even when you are playing around, it is all too easy to get out of control."

All of them, including Kana, agreed and went on with practice. But throughout the lesson, Kana could feel Kali's glare as if it were burning a hole in her back. However, Kali was not finished with Kana yet.

After the lesson, they were all walking back towards the city, when Kali brushed against, Kana, nearly knocking her down. "I say we finish this."

"Name the time and place," Kana replied.

"Tonight. A midnight buffalo-deer race around the city."

"You're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Kana considered Kali's severe expression for a moment. "No, I suppose not. Just you and me?"

"Yep. Unless you're too afraid to try?"

Kana glared back. "Never."

"Meet me at the stables at midnight and we'll see."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Llyr asked her for the one thousandth time that night at the stables. Llyr had snuck out and led Kana to the stables. The entire way to the stables and all the while they were there, Llyr was complaining and nagging. Kana had actually begun tuning him out.

"Maybe. Why?"

"You. Don't. Know. How. To. Ride. A. Buffalo-deer." Llyr pronounced each word slowly and carefully as if she didn't fully understand them. He, however, grabbed the nearest bridle and pulled it on one of the beasts.

"So?" Kana shrugged and stroked the buffalo-deer's nose. It made a soft shuffling sound as Kana reached under its chin and scratched. "It can't be much different from riding ostrich-horses, can it?"

Llyr pressed his hand to his hand to his head. "This is stupid, Kana. You know it."

"What am I supposed to do? Just take the flack from your sister? Let her insult my mother?"

Llyr ran his hand through his hair and blew out a breath. "It doesn't change the fact that it's stupid, Kana. You could die."

Kana shrugged. "I'm a water bender and this is my natural habitat; what could go wrong?"

Llyr just shook his head again and led the buffalo-deer out into the courtyard where Kali and Naira were waiting. Suddenly there was very little light, Kana looked up to see a veil of clouds climbing over the walls around the city and the wind began to howl as it ran through various canyons and caverns.

"Naira and Llyr can act as judges," Kali ordered as she climbed up in the saddle. Kana did the same and gave Llyr a small two fingered salute. Llyr only gave a grimace as he and Naira walked the girls to the gate. "Remember," Kali wheeled her mount around. "Around the city and that includes the Wall. If you can't keep up, too bad!"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kana?" Llyr asked her as the wind began to pick up again.

"Stop babying her, Llyr!" Kali called.

"Is your name Kana?" Llyr asked his sister in the first show of temper Kana had seen from him. Even Naira's eyebrows rose at Llyr's tone. "I didn't think so." He answered his own question when Kali didn't. He looked up at her, "Come on Kana, you don't have to prove anything to anybody."

"Yes, I do." Kana disagreed and urged her mount over to where Kali was waiting. "So when do we start this thing?"

"NOW!" Kali hissed, her words stolen away by the wind and she urged her mount into a gallop, leaving Kana behind in a blaze of snow and ice. Kana gave her buffalo-deer a swift kick to the flank and it followed after Kali.

Kana knew it was stupid. She'd known this was a stupid idea from the beginning, Llyr had tried to tell her, but she cursed that stubborn pride that she inherited from her father that did not allow her to turn down a challenge. As she and Kali raced around the city, a sudden storm seemed to have started. It threw the snow in Kana's face as she twisted her gloved fingers in the buffalo-deer's fur and the wild whipping wind threatened to pull the creature down into the snow. It was by simple pure luck that they made it to the Wall.

The Wall was just that, a wall made entirely of ice that the water benders pulled up every evening to cut the bay and jetty off from the ocean and during the worst part of the winter. It was at least sixty feet tall and only about four or five feet wide in some places. Kana didn't think about the height as she and her mount passed Kali and held on for dear life as the wind began screaming louder than it had been before. She slowed the buffalo-deer's pace to a careful walk as she tried to strengthened the ice bridge here and there.

When she was about half-way across, Kana chanced a glance back to see Kali there about a quarter of the way over. Suddenly, the ice under the weight of Kali's buffalo-deer began to crack and splinter.

"Kali! Watch out!" Kana warned over the roar of the wind. The snow was swirling so much that it was hard to see. A sudden blast of snow and wind blocked her from view entirely. "KALI!" Kana screamed as she heard the ice breaking and a huge chunk falling.

"I'm here! Keep riding!"

"This is insane, Kali!"

"I know, but we have to keep moving or neither one of us is going to live to tell how stupid this is!"

Kana held up one palm and directed the driving snow to either side of her buffalo-deer's head so she could see straight. "If you keep the ice from cracking, I'll keep the snow out of the way!"

"Got it!"

Somehow, the pair of them made it across the Wall alive. They were celebrating their good fortune and the tale they were going to tell Llyr and Naira when they got back to the stables when suddenly they saw moving lantern lights moving toward them. They both stopped to see Hakoda and Master Shiro coming up over the hill. Neither one looked particularly happy to see them.

* * *

**_oh-noes...Kana's in trouble again...R AND R!!_**


	7. The Ocean

_**Here you go, guys!! the new chapter of FIREFLY!!**_ **_And has anyone else seen Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian?? cuz good lord!! BEN BARNES (aka Prince Caspian) is a total hottie...if you haven't , you toally should!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the OCs...there are quite a few._**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 7:

**"_No-the stars are close and dear and I have joined the brotherhood of worlds. And everything's holy-everything, even me." The Grapes of Wrath, John Steinbeck._**

It was a good thing Kana was so well versed at being in trouble, because she was looking at a dozy here. She considered crying and trying to blame it on Kali, but the look in her Grandfather's eye told her that neither would work. She guessed that this was where her mother got it; the murderous glare in the eye, the pacing, the clenching and un-clenching of the fists, Katara exhibited all of these right before she punished Kana. So, Kana did what she normally did with her mother, she simply sat back on her bed and waited the storm out.

"I cannot believe you would do something so stupid, Kana!" Her grandfather railed at her, his familiar blue eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "You could have died!"

"So I've heard," Kana muttered under her breath to Tau, who was curled up in her lap.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," Kana replied innocently.

"I can't even tell if I'm angry or disappointed..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure my face is still particularly frozen," Kana offered with a hopeful smile.

Hakoda only glared.

"I guess not."

"No, it doesn't. But Master Shiro has already proposed a punishment and I've agreed to it. Two extra hours of practice _every day_ until the Midwinter Festival; one hour before everyone else arrives and one hour after everyone leaves. Hopefully that will drain you and Kali of all your extra energy."

"I have to spend all that extra time with _Kali_?!" Kana cried.

"Have fun." Her grandfather offered with a smirk.

Kana crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the headboard. "I will," she snapped.

"Good."

"Fine."

"You'd better get to sleep; you have to get up in a few hours for your extra practice time."

"Joy..." Kana settled down into her bed and clutched Tau to her chest.

"Goodnight, Kana," He blew out the lantern on the table.

"See you tomorrow," was Kana's surly retort.

The hour before dawn came quicker than Kana could believe. She tucked Tau back into bed as she stumbled outside and began the slow arduous walk toward the practice field in the pre-dawn darkness. As she walked, she realized that she wasn't alone. Kali had appeared next to her and they walked in silence the rest of the way together.

"If it isn't my two adventure seeking trouble-making students..." Master Shiro greeted them. "I would lecture you both, but I have a strange feeling that you both have been lectured out..."

"Twice," Kana stifled a smile as Kali whispered to her. "My Grandfather and my Dad both got to me. Lucky you, your parents are so far away."

Kana would have liked to correct her and say that her mother's wrath was not something anyone _should_ incur and that she had a particular skill in doing so. Kana could only imagine what sort of letter was on its way to the South Pole at this very minute.

* * *

"I cannot believe that she would do something so reckless!" Katara shouted as she read her father's letter again. She paced the width of her husband's study again and again, he was sure he was going to be dizzy from watching her.

"This is Kana we're talking about, you know," her husband replied mildly from behind his stack of papers.

"Yes, I know, but...a midnight Buffalo-Deer race? I mean, what was she thinking?! No, wait, that's the problem, she isn't thinking! She never thinks these things through!"

"What is a buffalo-deer anyway?"

Katara turned, one hand on her hip and a scowl across her lovely face. "Haven't you been listening to a word, I've said?!"

"Of course I have," Zuko stood and walked around the desk to grip his wife's slender shoulders so that she would have no choice but to look at her. "It's just that...Kana would be doing a lot worse."

"Like?" One of Katara's eyebrows rose in a challenge.

"Well, let's see." Zuko tapped his chin in thought. "She could be like I was at sixteen; 'spreading war and violence and hatred' I believe were the exact words used..." Katara winced a little at her harsh words. "She is the daughter of a Fire Lord after all and her aunt was Azula and her other grandfather was Ozai..."

Katara shivered at the mention of those names and the memories. She chanced a glance at him and reached up to place her hand on his cheek and sighed softly. "I suppose when you put it like that maybe she isn't so bad..."

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes at his wife, knowing what was to come. "I sense a 'but' coming..."

"But I have half a mind to bring her home!" Katara was back on her rant.

"She won't ever learn or grow if we don't let her," Zuko reminded her gently, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "She has to be given the chance to prove us wrong. It's the only way she'll change."

Katara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into him. "I think I just miss fighting with her."

Zuko smiled at his wife and ran a hand over her cheek. "Just because she fights with other people doesn't mean she doesn't love fighting with you. You and her go way back, you know."

Katara slipped her arms around his waist. "I hate that we had to send her so far away. She's my baby..."

"We both decided that it was the best thing we could do for her, remember?"

Katara nodded. "I remember...I hate it when you're right...it's so...annoying!" She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest so she looked straight up into his face.

"I'm right...?" he asked, stepping away.

"Don't sound so shocked, it's been known to happen...on occasion," she scowled as she watched him walk to his calendar and make a mark. "You are not serious, Zuko!"

"We need to mark this auspicious occasion!"

"Gloating is not attractive!"

"So this makes it...what? Three times since we got married?!"

"Shut up Zu-zu!"

* * *

"Remember Kana, each movement is connected, they all flow together," Shiro reminded her.

Kana nodded and tried again but still couldn't make them flow, she couldn't catch the rhythm. She understood what Master Shiro was saying but what her brain understood and how her muscles reacted were two very different things.

She kept her palms face down and raised both arms. With a quick twist of her hand to the left, she brought the water up and condensed it into a ball of ice. She launched it at Kali, who simply turned it back to water and combined it with a little more as she tried to bury Kana in it. This "sparring" was different than it had been between the two of them, now there was a playful smirk on Kali's face as they pushed and pulled the water between them.

The two extra hours helped pass the time Kana would have used to miss her family and Jiro. She hated the fact that she missed him at all, she hate that she expected to see him around every corner. But at night, right when she was falling asleep, she could think of her parents; her mother's sweet loving smile and her father's laugh. She even missed Iroh and Roku's teasing. And inevitably, right before she surrendered to sleep, Jiro's face would flash before her eyes and would fill her with a strange aching sadness would envelop her. It was silly, she knew, but she couldn't help herself.

No letter came from him. No notice that she'd left. She'd received letters from both her parents since the whole race debacle. Her mother's was written in what seemed like a hurry, possibly so that she could fit in all her rage while it lasted. There were ink splotches here and there.

_I cannot believe how irresponsible you have been, Kana_. Katara had written. _I am so disappointed in the disrespect you have shown both to your elders(Master Shiro and your grandfather) and to the environment surrounding you. I expect that you will perform whatever punishment your grandfather prescribes with the utmost dignity and commitment, just the way the Princess of the Fire Nation should. I had better not hear about anymore races or contests or rash and foolish adventures, you, young lady are not twelve anymore, or I will be forced to take more drastic measures..._

Kana's father had added just a post script, quite obviously after her mother had written the letter. It was short and sweet and made her smile.

_P.S. Really, Firefly, I could tell you how stupid that move was, but I have a feeling you've had about twenty people tell you that. So, I have just two questions for you: what in Angi's name is a buffalo-deer (I asked your mother, but she was too busy ranting to answer, you know how she gets)? And did you win? Not that I'm condoning such reckless behavior, I just want to know... _

_All my love,_

_Dad._

"Kana!" Master Shiro's voice brought her back to reality. She looked up from her meditation.

"Yes, Sifu?" She asked and realized that just she and Kali were left.

"Practice is over, that is unless you and Kali would like to remain and keep going...?"

"Oh," Kana stood and stretched. As she returned to her normal pose, she looked over her shoulder to see Llyr standing there. He'd barely said a word to her since the race. She wasn't sure if was due to her not listening to him, or that they'd had very little time together since then, but either way, he did not look too happy.

She stood there, waiting as he came up to her. "Walk with me?" He asked with a jerk of his head.

"All right," She followed after him and for a while they walked in silence. When Kana couldn't take the silence any longer she trotted a few steps until she was next to him. "Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"The race?"

Llyr shrugged. "You chose to go after I told you it was stupid."

"Believe me, I knew it was stupid."

"And yet, you chose to go," there was a slightly angry tone in his voice that made Kana wince.

"I had to-"

"Prove yourself?!" Llyr whipped around. "Do you really have to, Kana?"

"Yes, I do!" Kana snapped. "You don't know what it's like! You and your sister and Kenai and Isi and Naira...you all have a place where you belong...I don't...not here not in the Fire Nation..."

"You don't have to prove anything to me," Llyr informed her quietly.

"Then I guess I have to prove it to myself, then." Kana looked out at the ocean, arms crossed over her chest.

"I have a way to prove that you are supposed to be here." He offered. "If you're willing to accept the challenge."

"Lead on." She agreed and followed as they walked to the rim of the city walls. He led her up to the edge of the wall and moved out of the way so she would have an unobstructed view of the ocean that sprawled before her.

The ocean was no longer the wild creature it had been before. Its inhuman cries were silenced and now it lapped quietly against the ice, creating a strange but hypnotizing breathing sound. Further out, she could see the glittering facets created from the pull of the waves and the push of the wind. There were no gulls here, not this far north, to disrupt the quiet restless-nesss of the breathing of the ocean.

"Do you hear it?" Llyr asked quietly.

Kana nodded and looked sidelong at him. "It's...amazing...I've never felt like this before...like I'm connected to the ocean or something."

"All water benders are. The breath of the ocean is the breath we breathe. It's the principle on which all water bending is based... what?" He asked her curious look.

"You love this, don't you?"

"It's who I am. Who our people are..."

"Our people..."Kana murmured.

"Our people." Llyr confirmed with a smile. "You are a water bender, in your soul like your mom is."

"Was your mother a water bender too?"

Llyr shook his head. "No. She was from the Earth Kingdom, a few years older than my dad."

"What was her name?" Kana wanted to know.

"Song...her name was Song."

Llyr met Kana's gaze head on with no fear, no evidence of shame or anything less than a sorrow that he did not know his own mother. Kana reached out and wrapped an arm around her friend, knowing that no matter what she did, she could not heal it. It was hurt that ran too deep. However, she knew that the bond between herself and Llyr was not something someone could find every day. It was a real and true friendship and those have no ends, only new beginnings.

* * *

_**hehehee...i bet you all didn't see that one comming!! we'll just suspend reality for a minute and pretend that Bato had a son older than Sokka that came with them when they left the North Pole to fight in the war...and no this is not the end, we still have 13 chapters to go!!**_


	8. The Tale

**_Here's Chapter 8 guys!! i hope you like it. Don't worry the next chapter is gonna make everything waaaaaaaaay interesting!_**

**_just so you know, i probably won't be able to get the chapters out as quickly as i did before because i'm starting summer school next week and i'm taking 4, count 'em 4 classes! and i'm not sure how much i'll be able to write. So please be patient with me!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!!_**

**_oh and here's my shamless plug...GO SEE INDIANA JONES if you haven't! It's awsome!! i'm a huge Indiana Jones fan!! It was SWEET!! epecially if you like Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark..."Powers of God or something..." i love his utter whatever-ness_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 8 

_**"Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives" The Calling**_

Days became weeks. Those weeks became months and the months became seasons. Summer faded into fall, which in turn was blown away by the harsh storms of winter. The wind howled and screamed as it found cracks in the lodges and igloo's cracks. The snow that got past the Wall, which would remain raised until the spring, would pile up and would have to be pushed into the nearest canal, either by hand or the closest water bender. In fact, that was part of Kana and Kali's punishment; they had to clear all the snow piles out of the western part of the city.

It wasn't so bad really, Kana began to realize. The two extra hours were helping her, and all that extra time with Kali has created an odd but still feasible bond which could become a friendship...maybe. Not only had Kali become more friendly, but Naira as well. Naira was still quiet, but she smiled more often than she shot Kana withering looks.

And today was the last day of Kana and Kali's extra practice. Midwinter had dawned surprisingly clear and Master Shiro had let them _all_ out of lessons early. At first Kana wasn't sure of what to do with this new found freedom, but then Kenai and a few of his friends got a hockey game together and he and Llyr begged her to play. After learning how to ice skate, Kana now had a reputation as a player to have.

"Kana?" Kali's voice came over the snow bank. Kana passed the ball to Kenai who maneuvered around Llyr and shot it at the goal. Isi, who was playing goal keeper, pulled up a wall of ice to block the shot.

"No fair!" Kenai yelled. "No bending!"

"You never said anything about bending!" Isi snapped back.

"It's _implied_!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Guys," Kana turned. Kenai and Isi were quiet for now. Lately the two of them would fight over everything and anything. "Can you two just relax for two seconds, please?!"

"Kana!" Kali had slipped down the hill. "Naira and I are going to get ready for the festival tonight, and I was wondering if you want to come... I mean, you don't have to...I just thought maybe I could make up for how mean I was..."

"It is the least you could do," Llyr commented as he skated up. Kali shot her twin a snarl and turned back to Kana.

"'Get ready?'" Kana asked warily. Kali's friendliness was still tentatively new and she wasn't going to destroy it by turning down an invitation.

Kali rolled her eyes. "You know put our hair up, steal each other's clothes, gossip about cute boys? Didn't you have girlfriends back in the Fire Nation?"

"Way to rub it in, Kal." Llyr laughed.

"Is your name Kana?" Kali spat. "I thought not!" Llyr laughed out loud.

"No, not really," Kana admitted. "But why would I steal your clothes? I'm at least four inches taller than you."

"Well, come on, I'll show you!" Kali grabbed Kana's hand and led her away. Kana turned back to Llyr and shrugged.

* * *

"So, how are Yuuna and Ithel?" Kali asked as she dug through Naira's closet. Yuuna's baby had been born near the beginning of the fall. The new mother had a constant flow of visitors to the see the infant. "I haven't been lately."

"Ithel's getting so big already." Kana gushed as she remembered visiting her infant second cousin the day before. "He loves to laugh."

"I can't wait to see him tonight," Kali grinned.

"OW!" Kana yelped as Naira started pulling some of Kana's hair up. "The hair is still attached, you know!"

"Pain is the price of beauty," Naira commented quietly as she took out a lethal looking whale tooth comb.

"You aren't going to scalp me, are you?"

"Only if you don't stay very, very still."

"Lovely!"

"Naira, can I borrow this?" Kali held up a necklace.

"You still have my seal fur scarf."

"We can stop by my house before we go and you can wear it to the festival."

"Do you need a necklace, Kana?" Naira asked.

"No, thanks, I've got one." Her hand flew up to her mother's necklace around her neck.

"That's pretty? Where'd you get it?" Kali asked.

"My mom..." While she and Kali were friends now, the subject of Kana's mother still was not exactly the best thing to talk about. A short silence filled the room as Naira arranged a few pieces of stray hair around Kana's face.

Her mother's newly uncovered past was still nagging at her. Kana used to be so sure that her mother was perfect, or at least as close to perfect as one could get. She could still remember Kali's accusation, although she and Kali were getting along much better these days, _because your mother abandoned her people_... _So was the Great Katara too afraid to tell her own daughter how she failed? How she let the mother of two children die...?_ Kana's mother was a great healer, she knew that from first- hand experience; would she really have let someone die? Did she really abandon her people to be with Kana's father? Kana remembered once, when her mother had been summoned away and Kana had begged her to stay, Katara knelt down and patted her cheek. _"I will never turn my back on people who need me, dearest. Never, ever."_

"There, all done." Naira announced, breaking the silence.

Kana reached up and felt the hair. "Wow, except, I don't think it'll stay."

"Oh, it'll stay. Naira did it, so it'll stay."

* * *

Kali, Kana and Naira entered the citadel amid the festivities. Children ran around underfoot before the meal. They waved to Yuuna and her husband and infant son who had been born at the beginning of the fall. Little Ithel was surrounded by a group of Yuuna's beginner water bending students, with looks of wonder on their small faces as they gazed at the baby.

The trio saw Kenai and Isi arguing over something and Llyr trying to break up the fight. Suddenly Llyr looked up and saw them walking toward him. His eyes went wide as he realized that it was Kana behind Kali and Naira. "Kana?" Obviously he had to check.

"What?" Instantly her hand flew to her hair. "Naira, I told you it wasn't going to stay!"

"Your hair is fine," Naira sat between Kenai and Isis. "That's shock on his face, not disgust."

Kali erupted in laughter as she sat down on Isi's other side.

"What?" Kana demanded as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Are you really shocked that I can look girly?"

"I've...just never seen you so dressed up, I wasn't prepared for it..." Llyr rubbed the back of his neck in apparent embarrassment.

"So, I'm not pretty?!"

"That's not what I said!"

"Well, what did you mean to say?" Kana crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I...you..."

"Words!" Kana snapped. "Just words!" Behind the two of them, Kenai, Isi, Naira and Kali all had fallen over the table in laughter. "Just spit it out!"

"You...look...amazing..."

"There," Kana clapped his shoulder. "That wasn't so hard was it?" She turned and sat down in the empty seat between Llyr and Isi. "Thank you, by the way."

Llyr looked over at the rest of his class-mates. "None of you will ever. EVER. Say anything!"

They all erupted in laughter again.

"I hope you're happy," Llyr growled to Kana.

"Ecstatic!"

After the feast, he lights suddenly dimmed and all the children, including Kenai and Isi, went up to the front of the citadel, where someone had laid a huge fur rug. They all curled up and cheered as Llyr and Kali's grandfather took a seat in front of them. He sat back and took a deep breath.

"Now," It was no wonder Bato was the storyteller, Kana thought. He had a perfect voice for it; it was low and sweet with a perfect tone for storytelling. "What story shall I tell on this cold winter's night? A tale of courage, perhaps? And honor? A great journey and lasting friendships?"

The children cheered and Kana rather felt like cheering herself.

Bato chuckled. "Perhaps the story of Sozin's War? A war that once spanned the entire world?"

"Yes!" They cried. Obviously it was a favorite. "Yes!"

"Very well then. The story goes back a long way, nearly a hundred and fifty some odd years ago. When the last Avatar was a fire bender named Roku, who was great friends with the Prince of the Fire Nation, Sozin..." From there the tale told itself. Kana felt a little spasm of the heart every time Bato named each one of her many times over great grandfathers, but also a pang of shame as Sozin's cruelty and lust for power grew greater and greater until he annihilated the air benders in hope of destroying the new Avatar.

She nearly cried for her uncle Aang when he and Appa tried to flee his destiny and fell victim to the terrible storm. In her lap, Tau shivered a little and Kana allowed him to crawl down the front of her parka.

"It was not until many years later, a hundred years to be exact that a young water bender from this very tribe found the air bender and his sky bison frozen in the glacier. She stole her brother's boomerang and with the help of her untried bending, she freed him. The courageous girl's name was Katara. And her brother, Sokka.

"She told the young Avatar about the terrible war and that it had been raging for close to a hundred years. At first he didn't believe her."

Kana sat back and listened as the story unfolded with a new character, a villain of sorts.

"...out of the mist, walked a tall figure," Bato told the wild eyed children. "Dressed in dark red and black that marked him as a Fire Nation solider, was its crown Prince, Zuko. And not far behind him was his Uncle, the legendary Dragon of the West."

Kana smiled to herself as Aang, her mother and her Uncle traveled around the world, narrowly escaping the clutches of the Fire Nation at every turn, making new friends at every port. Each character was flushed out in detail, making them come alive; Toph, Haru, Suki, Jet, Teo, Ty Lee, Lady Mai, the Dai Lee, the Earth King, Arnook, Yue, the mysterious Blue Spirit and Princess Azula who replaced Kana's father as the true villain of the story.

Bato truly was a wonderful story teller as he made her sit up and listen again to the stories she already knew by heart. She laughed along with the rest of them when the Avatar met Toph in the underground earth bending tournament. She smiled with approval as Zuko went from being feared, to liked, even respected. She gasped as well, when Azula shot down the Avatar " with a cruel and mocking smile that only true evil can give." Kana cheered as Zuko joined her mother, uncle, Toph and Aang. As the story grew to a close, the battles became more daring and the villains, Azula and Ozai more terrifying until...

"Avatar Aang stepped back and Prince Zuko saw his father fall. He helped Katara to her feet. It was over."

Bato went on to tell of how Sokka married Suki a year and a half later and nearly eight years later, Lady Katara married the young Fire Lord Zuko after his Uncle had died. How the Avatar fell in love with his earth bending teacher, the Blind Bandit, Toph Bei Fong.

"But the story doesn't end there." Bato told the sleepy children. "This story is as true as they come and it is up to you, all of you to carry it forward and tell it to your children. Make every telling more wonderful than the last, so that it will never be lost or forgotten."

Kana swiped at a lone tear that had escaped her eye and smiled again to herself. She'd heard the story a thousand times, a thousand different ways. In reality, to tell every adventure, every story would take days to do. Truly this tale was one that could never be forgotten.

"Don't tell me, you're getting sentimental," Llyr nudged her.

"Shut up!" Kana slapped his shoulder. "Your Grandfather is a good story-teller..."

"Don't go all girly on me now!"

"You are so mean!"

"Well, I suppose Kali and Naira have gotten to you and now there's no hope."

Kana just shook her head at Llyr. No matter how much she enjoyed being with Kali and Naira and she realized exactly what she was missing, she still considered Llyr her best friend.

* * *

**_More Kana wondering about her mom...this was actually a theme i didn't orginally plan on, but it came up anyway...life's funny that way... this must be how Mike and Bryan feel...they love toying with us, i must admit it's a fun feeling...you know what they say, "All power corrupts, absolute power is kinda neat." R&R peoples!!_**


	9. The Engagement

**__**

I'm sorry this chapter took so long. my stupid summer classes started the other day and i had to work and all this crap piled up that i had to deal with. i hope to have the next chapter up by next week...note the word hope...

much love,

T.R.P.D

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly...

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 9

**_"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Christopher Robin to Pooh" A.A Milne_**

The letter came in the early spring, about a week before Kana's seventeenth birthday. Kana had actually receive a great deal of letters since the Wall have been lowered since the first blizzard of the season. She already had a letter from the older brother Roku from before Midwinter, two from her parents and even one from Iroh.

It had became a tradition, whenever letters came, that Hakoda would wait until she came home from practice to read any of his own mail as well. The both of them would have a cup of tea and go through their letters, writing back, telling stories. And it was a tradition that Kana learned to love. Sometimes Llyr or Kali would be there, or Bato and that was fine, but Kana preferred the time alone with her Grandfather.

As usual as she was coming from practice, Hakoda handed her the latest letter. Tau leapt from Hakoda's shoulder to Kana's as she ripped open the letter. Hakoda set down a steaming cup of tea as Kana read out loud.

"_Dear Kana_," The letter began.

"_I hope this letter reaches you before your birthday because we included a little birthday present and some exciting news: Iroh finally proposed to Sayuri! We'll be having an engagement party for them around Mid-summer and we want you to be here for it. I've already sent letters to your Grandfather and Master Shiro to be sure that it's all right. If it is, we'll be sending a ship to pick you up a few days after your birthday and you should be back at the South Pole before the fall._

_All our love,_

_Mom and Dad._"

"I'm going home?" Kana asked quietly but slightly confused, as she reached up and stroked Tau's ears. Tau made a little burbling sound and wound himself around her neck as a comfort.

"Only if you want to," Hakoda assured her. "_Do_ you want to?"

Kana shrugged, looking over the letter again and taking a sip of the tea. "I want to see Mom and Dad and Iroh and Sayuri. It'll be nice to not have to wear six layers to go outside. No offence."

Hakoda shrugged. "None taken," He smiled at his youngest granddaughter. "I sense a 'but' coming, though..."

"There...are people I'd rather not see at home, that's all."

"Are you really going to let someone scare you away from seeing your family?" Hakoda frowned slightly at her. "You, an almost master water bender, the fearless Kana..?

"It's...it's not the same as jumping on the back of a buffalo-deer and running into the snow..."

"Kana," he laid one hand over hers. "If you don't face whatever it is now, it will only get worse with time. You should go, spend the summer with your family."

Kana cocked her head at him. "You're my family, too, Grandfather. So is everyone here. Llyr, Kenai, Isi, Naira, Kali, Shiro, Sokka, Suki, Yuri, Yuuna. Aren't you coming?"

"I'll come for the wedding, how does that sound?"

Kana smiled. "Alright...so, where's my present? They said they sent one."

"I hid it."

"Why?!"

"It's not your birthday yet, my dear."

Kana rolled her eyes. "You and Mom! You're such sticklers for birthdays!"

"And your father isn't?"

"Only when Mom isn't around. He likes to spoil us a little."

Hakoda chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"It is?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Yes, it is."

Kana looked strangely up at her Grandfather. "If you say so...I think I'll take Tau for a quick flight, if that's alright?"

"Have fun," He waved her off.

Kana and Tau took in the spring day; Tau catching some wind and gliding above her as Kana consulted the letter again.

"If you're not careful, your face'll get stuck that way," Llyr's teasing voice was suddenly at her ear. Kana looked up from the letter and scowled at her best friend.

"Very funny," she retorted.

"What's that?" he pointed to the letter.

"It's from my parents. I'm going home this summer."

"For good?!"

"No, my brother is engaged and there's this party and...I should be there for him."

"So, why are you so down about it?"

"Because it means I'll probably have to see _him _again."

"Ah, the ex." Llyr concluded.

"I feel like I should be done with him. I mean, I haven't even communicated with him in a _year_. I just feel like there's so much left to say..."

"I don't know about that," Llyr snorted. "From what you've told me he doesn't seem like the type who talks much anyhow."

Kana shrugged and began to regret that moment of weakness when she told Llyr everything about Jiro. "I hope he's not there."

"But he's part of your father's court, isn't he? So shouldn't he be there?"

"Thanks for the wishful thinking," Kana growled sarcastically.

"I try." Tau suddenly landed on Llyr's shoulder and began running his tiny fingers through Llyr's already messy hair. Llyr hadn't even noticed; it had, like Kana and her Grandfather's ritualistic reading of their mail together, become simply part of their life.

Kana blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't know what to do."

"You know what I think?"

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?"

"I think you should go. Confront the guy, tell him what's what. Lay down the Princess thing and let him go."

"Easier said than done," Kana replied with a snort, wondering what exactly he meant by the "Princess thing".

"The hardest things in life always are."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"But do you think..."

"Think what?"

"That you could ask your mother...what happened to mine? I mean why she died?"

Kana nodded slowly. "Yeah I can. I've wanted to talk with her face to face about that. It's been...bothering me."

"Didn't you ever talk about it before with her?"

"No. We fight too much to talk."

"It's because you think she's perfect, isn't it? Or at least you did?"

Kana shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe?"

* * *

Kana's seventeenth birthday came and went. It was overshadowed slightly by the more exciting news that she would be leaving soon. All week, members of the tribe stopped by to offer her birthday wishes and good luck at the Fire Lord's court. Some of them had even dropped by a small birthday present, to Kana's utter shock, like Master Shiro.

"These are to keep you in practice until you return to us," Master Shiro informed her as he handed her an elaborated decorated box containing very old water bending scrolls. "And if you could," he handed her a sealed scroll. "Give this to your mother, along with my regards?"

Kana bowed low to her teacher. "It would be my pleasure, Sifu. Thank you. For everything." She straightened. "I know that I'm not the best student or the easiest to teach..."

Again to Kana's surprise, Shiro bowed back. When he stood straight again, he told Kana something she would never forget; "A true master of any element knows both _her_ strengths and her weakness. But she does let her weaknesses keep her from trying to turn them into strengths."

"Yes, Sifu."

From her parents, Kana received not only the news that she was coming home, but also a brand new pair of dark leather boots lined with seal fur. How did they know that Yuuna's olds boots were getting too small? From her Grandfather, a bag just big enough for Tau to snuggle into, which he did and promptly fell asleep. Naira had given her a set of her very own whale tooth comb. Kenai had carved Kana her own hockey stick. Isi who was apparently was learning how to sew, made Kana a pair of misshapen patchwork gloves. Kali gave her a traveling water skin. Llyr had been last. He found a little white stone about the size of Kana's palm and carved a tiger-seal out of it.

"I love it," Kana had gushed as she held it up to the nearest lantern light. "I'm going to keep it with me all the time! Maybe it'll bring me luck."

Llyr smiled back, but just a little sadly. "I'm going to miss you, you know."

"I know." Kana nodded. "Me too."

But she didn't realize how much she would miss him until the next day when a new ship appeared in the harbor. The captain, who was an old friend of her father's appeared at the door a few hours after dawn.

"Captain Jee at your service, highness." He bowed low to Kana and Hakoda. "And it is an honor to make your acquaintance. Chief Hakoda."

"Well met, Captain Jee," Hakoda greeted him. "And when will you be taking my Granddaughter away from me?"

"We must be gone on the evening tide, Chief Hakoda."

"Ah, well, then. Kana, off you go to pack. Should I send for Naira or Kali to help you?"

"No, I have some packed already." She reached up for Tau who flew straight into her bag at her shoulder.

The worst part came when she followed Captain Jee and her Grandfather out to the harbor, just as the sun was beginning to disappear over the edge of the horizon. Kana gazed out at the darkening ocean as she felt the first thrill of fear. It wasn't the ocean she was afraid of, or the vastness that lay before her. No, she'd made her peace with the ocean; they were on their way to becoming fast friends. More it was a fear of returning to the place where she'd grown up and realizing that nothing had changed while she herself had changed a great deal. Would all the feelings she had for Jiro come rushing back the moment she stepped ashore? Would she be able to confront her mother about all the things she needed to say? And most importantly; would she even want to return to the place where she found acceptance and love and loyalty and peace?

"Everything is going to be okay." Llyr was there next to her, appearing as soundlessly as the snow. Kana took in each of their faces as they walked with her toward the harbor; beautiful Naira, confident Kali, little Isi, sweet Kenai and Llyr. Llyr with the comforting smile. Llyr with the broken nose. Llyr who knew a thousand and one things about her that no one else did. Llyr whom she would miss the most.

When the time came to board, Kana turned to her friends hugging each of them in turn and promising to bring them back a little something. When it was Llyr's turn, Kana launched herself at her best friend, holding him close enough that she could feel his head beat under her cheek. Llyr's arms came around her and he laughed a little. "It's not like you're going to be gone forever, remember?"

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying it!" She mumbled. "I know you are."

But Llyr didn't get a chance to answer. "Come on, Kana!" her grandfather called. "It's time to go!"

Kana let go of Llyr and he let go of her. With one final wave, Kana boarded the ship that would take her back home.

* * *

At first, the days passed slowly. While she had full rein of the ship (she _was_ their Princess after all), she stuck to the deck and stood near the helm. Tau rather enjoyed the voyage; he flew circles around the ship, as if proving his newfound flying skill to anyone and anything that watched him.

She, on the other hand, would gaze out at the ocean, waiting for the first sign of the place she'd left almost a year ago while she held the tiny tiger-seal in her other palm as an anchor to her friends. Every day, Kana rose with the sun and went down to the deck to watch the ocean. They encountered very few storms and actually became ahead of schedule, Captain Jee informed her with a smile. "We should make port at the Capital tomorrow about noon or so, Highness."

"Very good, Captain. Thank you."

"Is there something I can get for you, Highness, you seem...distracted..."

Kana shook her head and placed Tau in his traveling pouch. "No, thank you, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all." She yawned for his benefit. "I think I'll retire for tonight."

However, the next morning, as was Kana's usual schedule, she went down to the deck and found that they were sailing into a familiar port. Finally, she was home.

* * *

_**OSHEET!! i left you with a cliffie! Sorry! Don't worry the next chapter will make you go...WHAT?? You'll love it though...i promise.**_


	10. The Return

**_So here's Chapter 10. I'll try to keep weekly updates, but summer school is going to be alot more work than i thought. SO enjoy while you can...as far as the 100TC...i'll try to write a few a post them...i've got a lot to do this weekend._**

**_Disclaimer:I own nothing but the OCs and the Zutaraness that led to the OCs..._**

* * *

Firefly Chapter 10:

"_**There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered"- Nelson Mandela**_

As they sailed into the harbor, Kana looked over the side to see two familiar figures standing on the dock. She squealed out loud, causing some of the crew to look strangely at her after all her nearly silent days at sea. She grabbed Tau, stuffed him into his bag and took off running toward the dock.

"Firefly!" her father called as she ran and jumped into his arms. She felt his arms come around her and hold her tight.

"I missed you, Daddy." Kana told her father quietly. She savored the feeling of his hands on her shoulders, his smell, and the feel of his robes under her cheek. Kana would never, ever forget this day.

"I missed you too, Firefly." He whispered back.

"Kana..." there was the serene voice of her mother and Kana looked up to see Katara standing there, arms outstretched. Kana was like a child again and she ran to her mother as well.

"My goodness, look at you. All grown up." Katara told Kana and pulled back to see her daughter. "Seventeen...I can't believe it."

Kana realized as she looked at both of her parents, just how...much older they looked to her. She noticed for the first time, the few fine strands of gray in her father's neat top knot, the crow's feet around her mother's blue eyes. And all of a sudden, it made her a little sad.

"What's wrong, dearest?" Kana's mother asked her.

"Nothing..." She assured her mother with a smile. "I think I just missed you more than I thought I would, that's all."

"Well, come on," Zuko took one of his daughter's hands. "Iroh is waiting to see you, too. And I promised that he would before the party tonight."

"The engagement party is tonight?" Kana asked as they made their way up to the Palace. She did a few calculations on her fingers. "Wait...how long was I at sea?"

"It's not a party for Iroh," Katara began gently.

"Then who's is it?"

"You remember Lady Mai's oldest son, Jiro? He's just announced his engagement to Lady Kiku, the daughter of Admiral Anwar." Zuko told her with a grimace. "I think you two were play-mates for a while, you're about the same age."

Kana nodded. "I remember." She remembered Admiral's daughter, a little dense, but otherwise a sweet girl. But Jiro...engaged? Kana realized that she shouldn't have been so upset about it, but she couldn't help herself. She held back her tears as Iroh and Sayuri spotted them.

"Little Sister!" they chorused as Iroh swept Kana up in a tight embrace. She returned his enthusiasm as much as she could, but the news of Jiro's engagement was weighing her down a little. Well, maybe more than a little. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?" Iroh asked her.

"Congratulations, both of you." Kana smiled.

"Are you all right, Kana?" Sayuri asked her. "You look sad."

Kana shook her head. "I'm just tired from traveling, I think. I should probably take a nap before the party tonight."

"So, you know about that, then?" Iroh asked carefully as he looked from his mother to his father.

Kana nodded. "Yeah, Dad told me on the way up."

"Oh..."

Kana knew what they were all thinking and she couldn't hold it together any longer. "I'll just head to bed," she told her family and wandered off toward her room.

When she finally reached her destination, she shut the door quietly behind her, let Tau out of his bag and collapsed on the bed without taking off her traveling clothes. Kana lay there a moment, realizing that she had been in this exact same position only about a year ago, about to sob her guts out over Jiro. The aching feeling was back in her chest, and then the room blurred before her eyes.

* * *

Dressed in her best crimson sleeveless kimono, Kana wandered through the party for her brother and soon to be sister-in-law. She had pulled the top half of her hair up and secured it with a few pins and put her diadem in. Kana looked long and hard at herself in the mirror at her vanity; somehow the face staring back at her wasn't the same one that left a year ago. She was trying to be the happy carefree princess she had once been but she couldn't. She kept feeling the stone tiger-seal in her pocket and she knew things could never be the same.

She felt someone or something brush against her arm and she looked into Jiro's beautiful serene face, the face that charmed her out of her childhood. "Can we talk, privately, Princess? I wanted to talk to you last night but you weren't there."

Kana actually considered what she might say or so if she and Jiro spoke again. She had actually missed his party last night. She was so sound asleep that not even Tau yanking on her hair had woken her. She had a million things to say but all that came out was "yes". They moved off into a more deserted part of the courtyard.

"Kana," he began, then stopped as he looked at her. "...you look beautiful..."

Kana crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to let sweet words sway her. "I believe you wanted to say something...I don't have all night, you know."

He seemed slightly taken aback by her abruptness."I just...I know that I should have told you-"

"Why? You never made any promises to me! You never even said good bye to me, so you don't have to say anything." She started to turn away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Kana, will you just hear me out?!"

Kana ripped her wrist out of his grasp. "Why now? After a year? You never even said goodbye! You didn't write or even attempt to write! Nothing, a year goes by and I come home and you're engaged! To someone else! This hurts! This hurts standing here talking to you! Why can't you see that?!"

"The world isn't black and white! We aren't kids anymore, Kana! What I feel towards you is complicated and I have all of these...obligations to think about."

"And I don't fit, do I?"

"It's not that, it's just-"

"I want the truth! Did I mean so little to you that you couldn't even be bothered to say good bye? Was I just one of the many? If you would have asked me to marry you, I would have said yes, no questions asked. I was willing to fight my entire family on it-"

"But you went along with it! You left!"

"I can't do this." Kana backed away. "I have to be happy for Iroh and Sayuri right now and you are making it really hard on me."  
"Kana..."

"Don't!" She snapped. "Just don't!" She turned and walked away.

An hour later, her mother found her throwing stale bread to the turtle-ducks in the private garden's pond. "We were wondering where you'd run off to." Katara sat down next to her daughter.

"I'm sorry," She looked up at her mother. "I just couldn't..."

"I saw you talking to Jiro." There was an accusatory tone in her mother's voice.

"It's nothing," Kana felt the defensive wall come up and along with it was Kali's accusation and the grief in Llyr's eyes.

"Kana, he's engaged...you can't do this anymore."

"That's what _I_ told him!" Kana snarled, standing. "I told him, I couldn't do this anymore! It hurts too much!" She curled her hand into a fist. "I can't do it..."

"Kana...I didn't know..." Katara stood and tried to put an arm around Kana's shoulder.

But Kana would have no part in it; she pulled away. "No, you don't know! You have this perfect life! You have Dad and Iroh and Roku and Ty Lee and all these people who worship at your feet! You turned your back on your people!" Much to Kana's disgust, she found herself flinging the same insults Kali had hurled at her only a year ago. "You...let Song die..."

"How did you know about Song?" Katara wondered softly, honestly curious. "It was years ago. Before you were born."

"I know her children. They're water benders who train under Master Shiro." Kana replied quietly. "K-"

"Kali and Llyr." Katara whispered, her eyes sorrowful. "I didn't even think...Kana, sit down. I think we need to have a talk."

Kana sat on the stone bench next to her mother. And she saw her mother in a whole new light. Fire Lady Katara was always smiling, serene, a perfect opposite to her husband. But now Kana saw the confused and sad girl that Katara had been. "Mama..."

"I know that a lot of people think I abandoned my people when I married your father-"

"Didn't you?"

Katara smiled sadly and cupped Kana's cheek. "I made a choice, Kana. We all made choices. I love your father more than anything and I made the hardest decision of my life; to live without him or live far away from my family. I may be a water bender from the Southern Water tribe, but my heart belongs here, with your father."  
"But you still abandoned Grandfather and Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki...you chose Dad over them."

"I stay in contact and I do what I can to help...but my place is here."

"Still, you're such a great healer; why couldn't you save Song?"

Katara sighed. "Song couldn't have been saved, Kana. It was very difficult for her to get pregnant in the first place and when I learned she was having twins, I was on a boat the next day and I sailed away from Roku and Iroh to help her."

"That must have been hard. Roku must have been only a year...?"

Her mother nodded. "It was, but she was an old friend of your father's and Bato's adopted daughter, how could I turn my back on her?"

"You couldn't...wait, she knew Dad? How?"

"They met a long time ago, during the war, apparently. Only once."

"Oh."

"Anyway, when I got to the South Pole, Song was huge and so excited. The labor began normally, but it took much longer than it should have. Song wasn't strong enough and she faded not long after she delivered twins." Katara made no excuse for the tears she wiped away. "I've lost patients before, mothers and children, but this was so hard, Kana, they were so small and so alone."

"They miss her still, you know."

"How could they not? She was a lovely woman; warm, compassionate, sweet, so giving. Are they like her?"

"Llyr is. He's so nice and sweet. He's my best friend." Kana pulled the tiger-seal out of her pocket. "He made this for me, for my birthday."

"You sure about that?" Katara asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why? Should I doubt it?"

"Pretty girl like you...I don't know..." Katara shrugged.

"How did you know you loved Dad? And you were willing to give up all of it up to be with him?" Kana asked suddenly.

Katara smiled at her daughter and ran a hand over Kana's hair. "I think I might have been when he was trying to reconcile your uncle and I." She smiled even wider at the memories. "It was supposed to have been a secret, but your Grandmother Ursa didn't know and accidently told me and I almost killed your father, right then and there."

"But you didn't?"

"No," Katara smiled. "I came very, very close. But he told me that brothers and sisters shouldn't fight like that. And he was right."

"Well, how did you know he was the right one?" Kana asked, still confused.

"He wanted to make me happy; he cared enough about me to try anything to make me happy." Katara sighed. "Besides, he was so cute-"

"Mom!" Kana pretended to gag. "Please, I know we're bonding here but...no telling me how cute Dad was when he was young, I don't think I can take it."

"Fair enough," Katara shrugged. "Why don't we go back to the party? Hhmm? I bet Iroh and your father will be missing you."

"All right," they started to get up and Kana grabbed her mother's hand. "Mom..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry. About what I said before." Kana hung her head slightly.

"I understand." Katara's smile was resplendent in its forgiveness.

"But do you think you can do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Do you think you could write to Kali and Llyr? Tell them about their mom?"

"I think I can."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

When mother and daughter had returned to the party, Katara dropped Kana off with Iroh and Sayuri and drifted over to her husband. She laced her fingers through his as he bid farewell to some members of his council. When they'd gone, he turned to her. "Found Kana all right then? You two were gone for a long time."

"We had a little chat, that's all."

"About what?"

"She asked about Song and what happened to her."

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"The truth. She asked if I would write to the twins, but I think it would mean more if you wrote it. You knew her better than I did."

He slipped one arm around her slender waist and pulled her close. "I think I will. But you should write one too."

They watched Kana laugh and joke with her soon to be sister for a moment, then turn to Iroh and swat him playfully on the arm. While her smile was radiant, it was still somewhat forced. "Is she going to be all right?"

Katara nodded. "I think so. She's your daughter after all."

Zuko leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "That she is."

* * *

**_Honestly, that's not exactly the scene i planned with Katara and Kana, but i think it worked. Tell me what you think!! much love!!_**


	11. The Change

**_So guys, here's the latest installment of "Firefly". I'm sorry it's so short, but its sort of a trastionary chapter, but i added a lil' Zutara to it, i thought you all would enjoy it._**

**_I don't have anything to plug this week, but i will be getting my wisdom teeth out 2morrow and i can't say exactly when the next chapter will come out because i have school i might be behind in when i can funtion like a normal human being. So, it might be two weeks until the next update...i am so sorry, but that chapter will be extra long and have lots of things to SQUEEEEEEE over!!_**

**_i guess i do have something to plug: it's summer, go read books...Sarah Dessen is a good author, one of my favorites..."Someone Like you" and "This Lullaby" are soo good. GO READ!! Fill your heads with knowledge!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...at alll...sigh_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 11.

_**"The truth was I knew, after all those flat January days, that I deserved better. I deserved I love yous and kiwi fruits and flowers and warriors coming to my door, besotted with love. I deserved pictures of my face in a million expressions, and the warmth of a baby's kick under my hand. I deserved to grow, and to change, to become all the girls I could ever be over the course of my life, each one better than the last." "Someone Like You" by Sarah Dessen**_

Two very important things happened to Kana on her last day in the Fire Nation: one filled her with hope and the other with dread. The first, the one that filled Kana with a sense of unease was that Jiro sought her out. This was something that he'd never done before. Always they'd met in secret. Kana knew now it was to keep her in the dark and she was not happy about it.

It was near twilight and Kana was practicing her water bending on a nearby stream outside Palace grounds. She heard him coming and whipped around throwing down a row of icicles an inch wide in diameter at his feet in a perfect line. "What do you want?" She demanded, putting on hand on her hip and releasing the ice. With a wave of her hand, they melted and she directed the pool of water back to the stream.

"Just to talk..." He shrugged.

"I think we said everything we needed to the other night," Kana muttered as she pulled water from the stream into her water skin and closed it.

"No, we didn't."

"Well, I think we did."

"What is with you, Kana?" Jiro wanted to know as he took a cautionary step forward. "This isn't you...What happened?'

"Why do you care?" Kana both hated and adored the edge to her voice; it made her feel strong and in control, even when she could feel it beginning to lag just underneath. "You're engaged and as far as I see it, you don't have any obligation towards me. Not that you ever did anyway."

"That's not true," His voice was sweet and enticing. Kana longed to believe him, take his hand and forget this ever happened. But then, Llyr's familiar smiling face swam before her eyes and Jiro's voice no longer held any charm. Now it sounded wheedling and whining compared to Llyr's words of comfort; _"Everything is going to be okay."_ the words she wove around her heart.

"What do you want from me?" Kana hissed, feeling her hands clench into fists at her sides. "What more can you possibly take?"

"A chance..."

"A chance to what? Break my heart again?" She shook her head. "No, no more. I'm done, Jiro."

"But what about what you said in your letter? That you would wait for me!" His voice took on a harsh quality that Kana hadn't heard before. Well, maybe she had but she was too over come with love to hear it properly. "What about that Kana?"

She looked up at him, and truly looked this time. She noted the harsh grimace his elegant lips had twisted into, his clenched hands at his side and the strange dangerous look in his honey colored eyes. "That Kana is gone." Kana admitted quietly. "She saw you for what you really are and she left."

"What...?" There was desperation to his voice that Kana never would have expected from him. "But-"

"I never understood what kind of girl I was before tonight, but I know now." She turned and began walking back to the palace as the moon was rising silently behind her. She never looked back.

"You'll regret this, Princess," She heard him snarl quietly to the night air. "You'll regret this..."

* * *

The second thing that Kana discovered on her last day was something that she was dreading was true. While she was enjoying the time with her family, she also had this nagging feeling all the while. It was as if she had slipped into a kimono made for a ten year old; confining and out of place. It was as she feared. She had out grown this place and she found herself longing for the sound of the sea instead of the wind through the trees. Kana now had no hope in being the princess she once wanted to be.

When she used to love putting her diadem on, feeling connected to the countless Princesses' that once wore it before her, now all she felt was it weighing her down. She hadn't worn it since her brother's engagement party and didn't look forward to pulling it out of its case.

At night she dreamed of snow and ice, the moon casting its loving glow down on her, her friends' smiling faces. She missed the feel of her down sheets around her and the cool air waking her to another day. It was evident; Kana no longer belonged in the Fire Nation.

Her father noticed her melancholy and caught her after dinner on her last night at the Palace. They huddled down in his study with a pot of tea.

"You want to tell me why you're so miserable, Firefly?" Fire Lord Zuko asked with a slight smile.

Kana sighed, knowing that there was no fooling her father. "I miss the South Pole. I don't fit in here, Dad. I-I don't know if I ever did."

"I don't understand. Kana, you know that no matter what we love you-"

"It's...It's not that," She looked up into his crestfallen face and winced. She bit down on her lip, hating that she was breaking her father's heart. "That's not it at all. You belong here, you always have. And Mom belongs with you, I understand that now. Iroh and Roku belong here too. But me, I've always been the odd one out and I think I can't seem to find a place here. I-I think I always belonged there, with Grandfather and Uncle Sokka and Yuuna and Yori."

Then Kana's father did something she did not expect; he smiled a sad, sad smile and reached over to pat her cheek. "Obviously they're doing something right."

"Who?" Kana wondered.

"Your Grandfather, Master Shiro...because you, Kana, my most reckless and irresponsible daughter, have grown up. Right here, right now. You've become wise beyond your years." He shook his head in disbelief. "You're more like your mother every day."

Kana grinned at the praise that she once despised. "Thank you, Daddy."

"But promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll always be my Firefly, no matter where you go or who you become."

Kana nodded in agreement. "Always and forever."

* * *

Later, as Fire Lord Zuko retired to bed, he found his wife reading over a letter, a concerned look on her face. She suddenly looked up to see him standing in the door way and he knew. She'd been called away again.

"Where to?" He asked, shutting the door behind himself.

"The Earth Kingdom," Katara sighed as she pulled her favorite leather traveling bag from the closet.

"Will you be able to see Kana off?"  
Katara nodded. "I will." She smiled as he sat down next to her. "She leaves in the morning and I leave in the afternoon."

He sighed. "Both of my girls leaving in the same day..."

She reached up and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his eye and smiled. "You'll be fine. You always are."

"Doesn't mean I miss you any less when you're gone..." he informed her.

"Me neither."

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He wondered softly.

Katara shrugged. "I don't know. It just worked out, I guess." Her hand drifted down and rested gently against his cheek. "But I think I'm the lucky one."

"How about if we're both lucky?"

"I can live with that...but I have to pack." She started to get up when he pulled her pack. She twisted around to look at her husband. "I can't pack if you don't let go."

"Maybe I don't want you to go."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You are always making things difficult, you know that right?'

"Oh, I know." Zuko replied smugly. "It makes life a little more fun, don't you think?"

"Not really, no." She replied softly as she leaned back into her husband. Sometimes it surprised her that even after twenty plus years of marriage, and three children later, his kiss still sent shivers down her back. His touch still made her want to giggle like a girl and as they sat there; kissing, talking, Katara knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

Kana hated the goodbyes to her father, brother and soon to be sister. But especially to her mother. Katara pulled her daughter close and whispered to her: "Be good, and don't do anything stupid...or anything that your father wouldn't do..."

"Yes, Mama..." Kana replied as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"And Kana?"

"Yes?"

Katara smiled. "I think you should give that Llyr boy a chance. I have a good feeling about him."

"Mom!" Kana pushed herself away with a smile. "Stop!"

"Wait!" Katara handed Kana two sealed scrolls. "For Song's children."

"Thanks, Mom." She took them and placed them revently in her bag. "They'll love them."

But now, Kana and Tau were pulling out into the harbor, the waves singing beneath them as the sun slipped below the rim of the horizon. Now, they were standing on deck simultaneously waving back at the little crowd gathered on deck to bid her farewell and looking forward to going back, to going ahead.

It took longer getting back to the South Pole than it had getting to the Fire Nation. It was now late summer, almost fall and a few storms had mired them for a few days at ports. Kana would lie in her bunk with Tau falling fast asleep in her chest as she listened to the rain pour down on her and the thunder rage over the ocean. Every day the temperature dropped and every day, Kana felt more and more at home. While the crew members complained about the storms and the cold, Kan would flit around as if she were on cactus juice (not that she'd ever tried it, she heard all sorts of stories about its effects from her Aunt Toph). The crew would just stare at her as each day rose and fell and brought her closer to the place where she belonged.

Finally the day dawned, the day Kana had been waiting for after three weeks at sea. She stood on deck as the Wall lowered and she caught sight of a group of people waiting on the dock. Just as she had done before, she shoved Tau into his bag. But this time she leapt over the side, and surfed the waves to the dock. A pair of hands appeared and she took them without question or thought. They pulled her up and she found herself looking into her Grandfather's smiling gaze.

Around him, gathered in a loose semi-circle, were her friends. Both Kenai and Isi had grown over the summer; now she came up to Kana's shoulder instead of elbow and Kenai towered over both Kali and Naira. Neither Kali nor Naira had changed much. Kana hugged each of her friends in turn, saving the best for last.

When Llyr stepped forward, Kana felt a sudden shift in the universe. Somehow, things were the same as she'd left them, but they were different too. Change, apparently, was a popular theme nowadays and Kana was learning to ride the tide.

He was the same, really. He had the same face; the same blue-green eyes, the same crooked matching smile and nose. But now, Kana couldn't put a finger on what it was, but something was different.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

Kana shook her head. "Nothing's wrong...just different, that's all."

"Good different? Or bad?"

"Good, I think." Kana smiled and hugged her best friend, feeling truly at peace for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**_so, Kana's back in the South Pole with everyone else, Zuko and Katara are still in love, and we still have not seen Roku yet...mystery...Well, i can't say when i'll update next, but sit tight, kiddies, i'll update as soon as i can!!_**

**_much love,_**

**_T.R.P.D_**


	12. The Bond

**_Here you go guys!! i'm back with a brand new chapter!! i have a feeling you guys are gonna love it!!_**

**_Disclaimer: i own nothing...except the OCs..._**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 12:

**"_At the center of your being you have the answer; you know who you are and you know what you want."__ Lao-Tzu_**

Kana stirred from a rather odd dream featuring a giant-size Tau, a canoe and something about her necklace. But as soon as the familiar cool air greeted her, Kana grinned and realized that she was home. She sat up and ran a hand over Tau's back; he perked up from his slumber on her chest. Tau made the usual burbling sounds as she tucked him back under the covers and she slipped out of bed.

Once she was dressed and had braided her hair back, she passed into the main room as and found Llyr waiting for her as he had the first morning. And while things with her grandfather, with Tau, with the girls and even Master Shiro had gotten back to normal, things with Llyr were not normal. She blushed like a ten year old whenever he was near her; she could hear her heart beat speed up whenever he smiled in her direction. It was stupid, she told herself. She was seventeen years old, not four. But even still, she felt her cheeks heat up just a little as she pulled her parka over her head.

"Well, here we thought we'd have to go and wake you up after all your weeks lounging with your parents," Hakoda teased.

"Lounging?" Kana laughed. "My mother had me practicing twice a day! The only lounging I did was at the parties, even then I had to dance with everyone and laugh and smile and jump around like a flying-lemur on a string."

"Then you should be able to knock Isi down a few pegs, today." Llyr told her with a smile. "She's getting too cocky for her own good."

"I practiced twice a day with my mother, I was not suddenly gifted." Kana clarified as she and Llyr headed off to practice. "They are not the same thing."

"So, did you bring us back anything?"

"I did. They're still packed away but you and Kali aren't getting yours until your birthday."

"What?!" Llyr exclaimed. "That is _not_ fair!"

"Your birthday is in a week and a half, you can wait that long."

"Aw, come on, Kana! Please?!"

"Stop whining!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Stop it"

"Please!"

"Llyr, I have two brothers; I can go on like this for hours, days even!"

"I've got Kali; so can I!"

Kana sighed as they sighted the practice yards. "How about a stalemate?"

"Fine." Llyr grinned and Kana felt her stomach flip over on itself. Stupid stomach, she cursed inwardly hoping that her face didn't betray the way her stomach didn't know how to behave around him nowadays.

"Fine."

* * *

A few days before Kali and Llyr's birthday, Naira had invited both Kali and Kana over for a "Girl's Night" as she called it. Kana wasn't entirely sure of what to expect but went anyway. It turned out however, to be an inquisition.

"I'm glad you're back, Kana," Naira noted. "We missed you."

Kana looked from Kali to Naira. " I missed you guys, too." She couldn't believe she was actually saying this to Kali but it was true. She did miss Kali's no-nonsense attitude, she could have used it when she was back home.

Kali grinned feraly as only she could grin. "So, what about Llyr and my presents?!"

"NO! You'll get them in a few days when Grandfather and I come to wish you both 'happy birthday'."

"Come on!"

"No, I already had this discussion with your brother last week and every day since I gave Kenai, Isi and Naira their presents."

"I love the kimono by the way," Naira put in as she flopped down on the bed next to the both of them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I thought you might like it."

"But Kana-?"

"Stop! No more whining. Llyr is just as bad."

"Speaking of Llyr," Naira began with a sly smile on her face, the one that Kana learned that no good could come from. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Yeah," Kali chimed in. "You guys looked weird the other day."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

Naira and Kali exchanged glances. "Good weird." They chorused.

"Oh, okay."

"Why?" Kali wanted to know.

Kana shrugged. "I don't know."

Naira's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh, by all the spirits...!"

"What?" Kana asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You love him!" They chorused.

Kana blew out an exasperated breath. "No, stop...please...I don't-"

"Want to admit it!" Kali shouted triumphantly.

"Please don't say anything, yet..." Kana begged. "I have to figure out some things out first."

"Something about Jiro?" Kali asked slowly.

"Sort of. It's like now that he's engaged, and he doesn't have a choice, he's interested and the last thing he said...it scares me a little."

"Can I be completely honest?" Kali wondered.

"When are you not?" Naira teased.

"Go ahead."

"I think you should go for it," Kali told her. "My brother has had a crush on you forever! Since the last Midwinter festival, at least."

"It's true," Naira agreed.

"And he was so miserable all summer without you...he's a good guy, Kana. The best of the best."

"I-I know, but that's what I thought about Jiro...and it blew up in my face. Several times, actually. And he's broken my heart more times than I can count and I just don't want that to happen again.

"It won't," Kali draped her arm over Kana's shoulders. "Just do it!"

"Yes, well, I'm trying not to be so impetuous, you know. Trying to be responsible."

Naira shrugged. "Oh, come on. We're only young once. Live a little."

* * *

When Kali and Llyr's birthday came around, Kana became very nervous about the scrolls.

"Will you stop worrying?" Her grandfather muttered as they left their igloo.

"Well, I have no idea what my parents wrote...and..."

"Kana," he settled his hands on her shoulders. "Relax."

Kana took a deep breath. "It's just that it means so much to them."

"Everything is going to be fine," he assured her. He offered her an arm and Kana took it with a smile as a light snow began to fall around them.

When they reached Kali and Llyr's lodge, they were welcomed into a small gathering with shouts of "Kana!" and "Hakoda!" Already the igloo was crowded with well wishers and present-bearers of all ages. Kana found Kali and Llyr and handed them the scrolls. "One from my mother and one from my father." She told them

"About what exactly?" Kali asked, mystified as she began to tear the seal open.

"Your mom..."

Kali and Llyr gazed up at her with mirrored shocked expressions and then sat back as they read the letters written in red and blue ink respectively. "Enjoy," she whispered as they found her Grandfather and Isi, who'd just shown up.

"Kali's crying," Isi commented softly. Kana turned to see tough, cantankerous Kali wiping a few tears from her cheeks and chin as she traded letters with Llyr. "I've never seen Kali cry. Ever." Isi remarked. "What did you give her?"

"Just a little something I picked up when I was back in the Fire Nation." Kana replied as she slung an arm around Isi's shoulders, admiring the sliver and amethyst fire-lily hair clips she'd picked out for Isi.

"Is she going to be okay?" Isi asked.

"I think so, but let's give her some space."

Later, when Hakoda had already left and Kana was just about to, Kali stopped her. She didn't say anything, only flung her arms around Kana and hugged her tight. Kana hugged her friend back, knowing that there no words that either them could say. If there was any doubt of friendship before, there wouldn't be after this.

When she pulled back, Kali only smiled and wiped away a few loose tears as Llyr came up behind her. Kali grinned at her brother and disappeared into her room. "Walk you home?" Llyr asked.

"That would be nice, thanks," Kana agreed.

For the first few minutes, neither said much. They walked in the silence that only snow can bring, and Kana was sure that he could hear her heart trying to escape from her chest. But she was also desperate to know what he thought, so she gave him a little nudge. "So...?"

"So?"

"Did you like the letters? I know Kali did...but did you?"

Llyr looked over at Kana, a smile growing on his face. "The best birthday present I ever got." He assured her.

"Good...I'm glad," Kana managed to strangle out as they past under a hanging lantern and the light snow began to sparkle in the light.

Suddenly he turned and Kana almost ran into him. He smiled crookedly, brushing back a few loose hairs from his face. "You've been different since you've been back." He told her quietly.

Kana rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone says."

"It's a good change," he assured her, placing one hand under hers. They both looked down at their joined hands for a moment. Kana gave his hand a quick squeeze before she lost her courage to do so. They were flirting with the thin line between friendship and...whatever lay beyond it. There would be no turning back from this point on, no matter what happened, Kana realized.

"I have a question," Kana said quietly as she looked up at him.

"What's your question?"

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" She tilted her head to one side. "I know you want to, but why haven't you?"

Suddenly he stepped away. "Kana..."

"Was I wrong?" Kana asked quietly. "I mean, I thought...You and...Never mind." She turned to go when he grabbed her hand to pull her back. "What?" Suddenly she was mad and she ripped her hand away. "What?" she asked quietly and stopped struggling when she looked up into his calm bluish-green eyes. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and slipped his fingers through hers. "You're the daughter of a Fire Lord, a Princess for spirit's sake! And I'm no one..." With the snow swirling around them, sparkling in the light, it was almost too difficult for Kana not to jump on him. But she held herself down and made herself listen to what he was saying.

Kana shrugged. "That doesn't matter to me."

"But you have all these options." He let her hand go. "You're probably already arranged to marry someone else...someone who _is_ a someone and I...can't put you though that." He started to walk away when Kana grabbed a hold of his hand. He turned slowly.

"I wanted to come back here, because I belong here. I belong with my grandfather and Sokka, Suki, Kali, Isi, Kenai, Naira and ...you..."

"Me?"

"When I was back in the Fire Nation, Jiro and I had a chat, I guess you could say." She smiled bitterly. "He was saying all these things about how I should give him another chance and I kept thinking about you." Kana watched a warm smile, the one she had imagined, light up his face. "About your smile and how you would tell me to let him go...and I did."

"But..."

Kana stood up on her tip toes and pressed one hand to his lips to stop him from saying anything else. "Stop," She whispered. "You'll ruin it."

"Kana-"

Kana just rolled her eyes. "Will you just kiss me already?"

Llyr grinned as Kana grabbed the edge of his parka and pulled his face down to hers. She felt him smile against her lips before he returned the kiss. Llyr wrapped one arm around her waist and the other at the base of her neck.

At first, Kana thought she was being silly but as the kiss deepened. Somehow, she knew that this was right. While it was a little odd at first, to be kissing her best friend and at the same time it wasn't. Who else knew her the way he did?

When the kiss was broken, Kana rocked back on her heels and blinked a few times in surprise.

"Kana..." he whispered softly.

"Hmm?" She was still too pleasantly buzzed to make a full answer.

"What are we doing?" Llyr asked, running his hand over her cheek.

"I thought we were kissing...or was it in my head?"

Llyr smirked at this. "Very funny, but really, is this smart?"

"I want to be with you and you want to be with me. It's as simple as that." Kana replied.

"The world isn't simple..."

"It is, if we make it so."

Llyr really and truly smiled this time and his hand linked with hers. "I'd better get you home soon or Hakoda will have the whole tribe out searching for you."

"Do you have to be so responsible?" Kana asked as they began walking toward home. "I mean, would a little irresponsibility kill you?"

Llyr only laughed in response and Kana thought it was the best sound in the world.

* * *

It was a good day, Iroh thought as he and his newly arrived little brother walked back toward the palace. So far they'd had a successful day of "re-introduction" as their father called it. Having spent the last three years in Ba Sing Se, Roku had finally come home.

"Okay, when did Sayuri grow up?" Roku was asking.

"I think that happened while you were gone," Iroh joked.

"Ah, so what else have I missed? Kana was here a few weeks ago, wasn't she?"

"She was for the _engagement party_, the one you missed." Iroh reminded his little brother.

"I told you, I was trying to get here, but the railway was under construction and I missed my connection!"

"You're Prince Roku; doesn't that tend to open up doors when you throw it around?"

"Yeah, well, Ba Sing Se isn't home." Roku pointed up. "It's a completely different place. At the University, if you don't know your stuff, it doesn't matter if you're a Prince or a member of the Bei Fong family, they'll kick you out." True to last three years in the Earth Kingdom capital, he had still not changed out of the dark green and white University uniform. It must have looked odd to the people of the Capital as the crown Prince walked next to a scholar of the Earth Kingdom.

"And you love the competiveness of it all, don't lie."

Roku shrugged. "I have to admit, I can't wait to get my hands on the royal library and start re-working the school systems."

Iroh looked side-long at his younger brother. "You are so odd."

Roku rolled his eyes. "So how was our errant sister the last time you saw her?"

"She was okay...she's grown up a lot."

"Did she and Mom get along better? I don't think I could take anymore screaming matches." Roku shuddered as he remembered the yelling that went on between his mother and younger sister. While both looked like they would be meek and mild, they both had a set of lungs that could and did rival a platypus bear's. The early morning matches had been the worst.

"They were by the end of the visit. I think she's going to be all right."

"Is she still hung up on Jiro?" Roku looked up at his older brother, hiding his concern for Kana. She'd always been too trusting for her own good, they'd thought.

"He's engaged." Iroh stared straight ahead as they passed a few guards and entered onto Palace grounds.

"Since when as stuff like that stopped Kana?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I think she's finally seen the him that you and I know."

"Ah, I see. Anything new in that department?"

"Nothing much, he's been oddly quiet lately." Iroh lowered his voice even though they were on secure grounds. "Dad had a meeting with the White Lotus Society a few days ago; they don't have anything new to report. But still...I have a feeling."

Roku snorted. "What could happen?! You are a fire bender, so is Dad. Mom is a master water bender and a world famous healer, Kana (according to Dad's letters) is also an almost master water bender. Sayuri, your betrothed, is a master at hand to hand combat. She scares even most of the guards!"

"Yeah, but still-"

"You're so paranoid-"

Roku, however, did not finish his sentence. As they were passing under a gate into the inner part of the Palace grounds, erupted in fire with a roar like thunder. Then, suddenly, the fire was all around them, Iroh tried not to panic and to push it away, but couldn't. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see straight. It was as if five or six fire benders were attacking him all at once. He tried to look around to see Roku at least, but all he could see was smoke and then utter darkness.

* * *

**_So you guys finally get to meet Roku...only to have someone try to kill him...whooops!...enjoy!!_**

**_R&R peoples!!_**


	13. The Plot

**_I am so sorry guys!! It's been forever since i updated, but school is...SUCKS!! and i've had to work alot, so sorry I've left you guys hanging so long...however, i've been looking at my chapter schedule and we have 6 chapters left!!_**

**_oh and i know a few of you guys read my 100TC, i've put it on haitus for now until Firefly is done, so sorry, but blame summer school!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except for the OC's that make up this story._**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 13:

**"_Then i shall turn my face, and hear one bird_ _sing terribly afar in the lost lands." E.E Cummings_**

As surprised as she was by it, Kana was happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time. And it wasn't only because of Llyr. She had fallen into a real home here, a rhythm that she hadn't understood until now. The days continued on with the routine she found as if she'd never been away. She continued on with her training as the days grew steadily colder and sharper, the fall turning into winter and before she knew it, they were facing the Midwinter Festival once again.

However, at the end of practice that day, Master Shiro turned to his older pupils; Kana, Llyr, Kali and Naira and bowed deeply. Surprised, they all bowed back, shooting each other confused looks. Master Shiro cleared his throat, "It has been my honor to be your teacher these past years, but there is nothing more that I can teach you. You all have surpassed my expectations and I could not be prouder that I have been your teacher."

As they walked home from their lesson, it finally dawned on them. No more early morning training, no more long days and freezing hands and toes. They could finally become that which they'd been striving for since the day the understood what it meant to be an adult.

"Can you believe that we're all done with training?" Naira asked as they walked home from their very last practice. Since Kana had returned from the Fire Nation, Naira had become much less quiet; but Kana wasn't sure if it was because her return or Naira had finally warmed up to her. "We're adults now."

Adults. That word didn't seem quite right just yet. To Kana it was like when she was about seven or so and she tried on one of her mother's kimonos. It was too big and didn't fit right. Kana shrugged it off and returned her attention back to her companions.

As they neared Kana's igloo, Kali and Naira peeled off with giggles and told her they'd meet up later. When they disappeared over the nearest bridge, Llyr turned to her. "Are you all right?" Of course he'd noted her sudden silence.

"Fine." Kana assured him.

"Kana..." Llyr just looked down at her.

Kana blew out a breath. "I guess it's kind of strange is all."

"What is?"

"Us. We're adults now...We're not children; we're gown-up..."

Llyr cocked his head to one side. "I'm still confused. I don't see how it's a bad thing."

"It's not. It's just a little scary, I guess." Kana chanced a glance up at him. "A little daunting." she shook her head and offered him a smile as she stood up on her tip toes to leave a kiss on his cheek. "Don't mind me. I'm just being silly. Sometimes I take things too seriously."

"But I'll see you later tonight?" Llyr asked.

"Yes, I'm going to be keeping an eye on Ithel, though, but I'll be there."

"Good, I'll be the handsome one sitting next to Kali," he grinned wolfishly.

"Huh...Are you sure you don't mean Kenai?"

Laughing, Llyr gave her a small shove in the direction of the igloo door and a smile. "Very funny, Kana."

These were the moments knew she couldn't live without. She couldn't fathom her life without her friends and grandfather, without the ice and snow which was also leading her to her latest despair. In the past few months, since her return from the Fire Nation, she'd been seriously considering abdicating her position as Fire Nation Princess. The only thing staying her hand was the feeling of giving her father back her diadem would be like a slap in the face. She would be running out on him. Kana hadn't mentioned any of this to her friends just yet; she didn't want them to worry about her. Besides she knew what they would say and she wanted the decision to be hers in its entirety.

"Well, if it isn't my Master water bender," her Grandfather greeted her. Tau flew from Hakoda's shoulder down to hers. The full-grown flying lemur wound himself around Kana's neck and purred just slightly. "How does it feel?"

Kana smiled. "Strange. But a good strange."

Her grandfather smiled a bittersweet smile, one that Kana recognized from her mother. "I wish I could have been there when your mother was called 'Master' for the first time, but I am glad I've gotten to see you through your training."

"That was in the North Pole, wasn't it? During the War?" Kana followed her Grandfather into the great room where a cup of tea and a scanty pile of letters waiting. Their tradition was alive and well as Kana took a seat.

"Yes, with Master Pakku. From what Sokka tells me, she was a real-what do the people in the Fire Nation call those exploding light things...? Fire something..." Her Grandfather's brow furrowed as he struggled to place the word.

"Firecracker?" Kana wondered.

"Yes! According to Sokka your Mom was a real firecracker!"

"Was?! She still is!"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kali asked as Kana appeared at their usual table in the Citadel.

Kana switched one year old Ithel to her other hip and sat down next to her. "Sorry, I went to grab Ithel, give Yuuna a night off."

"Well, hello darling!" Naira cooed to the one year old from next to Kali. The child giggled and reached out for her hands. "Look how much you've grown in the past week!"

Ithel only laughed and bounced up and down on Kana's knees. He reached up and wrapped one pudgy hand around Kana's fingers. She smiled at them and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Here I thought, I'd get you all to myself," Llyr appeared on Kana's other side. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And now I have to share you all evening..."

"Well, luckily, he will probably fall asleep the moment your grandfather starts his story. At which point, I will hand him back to Yuuna and we can have some fun."

"Will you two stop please?!" Kali whined. "It's annoying enough that everyone knows that you two are...involved without you constantly telling us!!"

"Don't be jealous!" Llyr retorted. "Just because you don't have a man." He looped an arm around Kana's shoulder.

"Shut it, Llyr!" Kali hissed as Naira and Kana hid their giggles behind their hands.

"It seems to me," Bato began at the front of the Citadel. "It's a night for a classic story." The children cheered in response. "How about "the Healer and the Sealman?" It was overwhelmingly approved and even Kana's former older classmates smiled to themselves and leaned forward.

"Our tale begins many many moons ago, when our ancestors were still learning the push and pull of the ocean and moon. There once was the son of the Northern Water Tribe Chieftain. Unfortunately this oldest son of the chief was as kind as his father. He was arrogant and ill tempered to his people. One night an old man came to call on the prince Barak but Barak turned the old man away. Instantly the old man shed his disguise and became the spirit of the ocean, Tui.

"When Barak realized his mistake, he fell to his knees before Tui's feet, begging for forgiveness. But he Ocean Spirit would not listen.

" 'Barak, you are an arrogant fool. And a berating from me will not change your ways. You must suffer to learn.' And Tui changed Barak into a half man–half seal 'You will keep this form until one of your own accepts you and you understand what it means to love another.' He banished the Seal-Man to live on the fringes of the ice with the other tiger-seals.

"A few years passed, and while a search had been mounted to find the lost prince, no one had been able to find him. Sadly, his father gave up hope and began his life again. Elsewhere in the Tribe, a young girl named Indira turned sixteen. She lived alone with her father since her mother died a number of years ago. Indira was her father's pride and joy and a burgeoning water bending. There had been a number of offers for her hand in marriage and yet Indira had refused them all.

"When her father asked her why, Indira would only smile and say 'I don't love any of them...' and she would go about her day.

"One day, Indira's father and a group of other men went hunting, leaving Indira home alone. Her father should have been home within a few days. But he days became a week and a week became a three. Indira decided to try to find him. So she set out toward the ice sheet where the men were last seen.

"It took a few days for Indira to find their tracks but she did and followed them out onto the ice sheet. It was evening and the tiger-seals had curled up to sleep. Indira slipped around them until she came face to face with the dreaded Seal-Man.

"Indira backed away and when she turned to run, she tripped over a sleeping tiger-seal who instantly woke. The furious tiger-seal roared at the terrified girl. But the Seal-Man grabbed her by the hood and hissed at the angry tiger-seal. The creature padded away looking for easier prey.

" 'Thank you...' Indira whispered.

"The Seal-Man said nothing and turned to go.

" 'Wait!' She called. 'I'm looking for my father...have you seen him?'

" 'Come with me...' The Seal-Man replied and started off toward his lair.

"Entering the Seal-Man's ice cave, Indira immediately saw her father. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

" 'One must go, and one must stay,' The Seal-Man growled. 'Choose.'

" 'Father,' Indira say the deep cuts on his face and the stiffness in his movement. 'You should go, get better. I'm healthy and strong, I can last.' But before her father could say 'no', the Seal-Man appeared.

" 'The choice is made!' The Seal-Man grabbed Indira's father and dragged him out of the cave, leaving Indira to her fate.

"Indira was a strong girl, like her mother and she endured. She helped prepare food for the Seal-Man and mended his clothes. Slowly, but surely as the seasons changed, the Seal-Man told her stories and she was delighted by them. They became friends as they only had each other. He even told her his true name, the name his father gave to him. During this time, the Seal-Man came to understand what Tui had told him, that he must learn to love another and he had. And so, he set about carving a pendant for Indira, to show her just how much he cared.

"However, Indira's father had made it back to the city and told the chieftain what had happened. A number of young men that had asked for Indira's hand were outraged that the Seal-Man had stolen her away. And so with Indira's father's help they made the weeklong trek to the Seal-Man's hiding place.

"Meanwhile, Indira had been with the Seal-Man for nearly a year. And on the day she was to turn seventeen, the Seal-Man presented her with the engagement pendant.

"But before she could accept or refuse, one of the young men from the tribe threw a spear and it caught the Seal-Man through the side. He fell to the ice as the other young men went in and grabbed Indira but she refused to go with them.

" 'What are you doing?!' She shouted. 'He was my friend! He took care of me! And you try to kill him just because I have refused you all!'

"The young men were instantly ashamed of themselves and ducked their heads as Indira went to the dying Seal-Man. 'What have they done to you?' She whispered to him. 'What have they done to you, my friend?'

"But the Seal-Man reached up to cup her cheek. 'Tui punished me for my arrogance in my other life, but you, Indira, have shown me what it means to love another. I will tell Tui of your kindness when I go to him in the Spirit World.' And he went still.

"And then, Indira could not hold back her tears. They flowed down her cheeks and onto the Seal-Man's still face. 'I love you, too, Barak...' she told him and suddenly the tears she shed began to glow. Still Indira wept for her lost love, completely unaware that her tears had begun to heal him and return him to his true form.

"Barak's eyes opened and he sat up, to Indira's surprise. She hugged him tightly and took the pendant and necklace from him, saying that she would agree to be his bride.

"The tale tells that they returned to the North Pole and father and son reunited thanks to the courage and bravery of the first healer, Indira.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Kana looked down at Ithel, who as she predicted, had fallen asleep in her arms. Carefully, she cradled Ithel so he wouldn't slip away as she stood and go find Yuuna and give her back her son before Bato began another tale. She excused herself from her friends, telling them that she'd be right back.

But Kana walked toward her family, Ithel sleeping in her arms, she noted the looks of dismay and worry on her Grandfather and Uncle Sokka's faces.

"I'll take him," Yuuna appeared next to her and slipped Ithel from Kana's arms. "Thanks for taking him,"

"He was no problem; I think that as soon as Bato started talking he was asleep."

Yuuna only smiled and bid her goodnight. When Kana reached her Grandfather she noticed a small piece of paper clenched in his hand. "Grandfather," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Hakoda looked up at her, worry in his eyes. "There's been an assassination attempt on your brothers."

"Wh-what...?! Are they all right?! Mom and Dad...? Who did it?" Kana felt the words tumbling out as Llyr and the others caught up behind her

"Your mother was away in the Earth Kingdom at the time. She should be back in the Capital by now. They can't be sure who did it. There aren't any witnesses besides your brothers-"

"Are they okay?!" Kana snapped and the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt Llyr place a gentle hand on her shoulder, either restraining her or trying to offer some comfort. She couldn't be sure which it was.

"They're going to be all right, with time."

Kana nodded, almost more to herself than to her Grandfather. "I think I need some air." She grabbed Llyr's hand and led him outside.

When they were alone, Kana turned to him and before she could say anything, Llyr squeezed her hand. "I'm-"

"I know, but they're going to be okay." Llyr replied with a reassuring smile.

Kana pressed her hand to her forehead. "Who would do that? Who would try to kill my brothers?"

"Someone who obviously doesn't your brother to become the next Fire Lord."

"How every observant," Kana retorted with a slight smile. This is what she loved about Llyr; he could snap her out of her foul tempers with a smile or a sarcastic remark. Feeling tired and all of a sudden, Kana leaned forward to rest her aching head to his neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured softly.

And then, Kana's mind started whirling. Something someone had said six months ago. Something that she hadn't thought of since her return to the South Pole... _You'll regret this, Princess,_ _You'll regret this..._ She backed away from Llyr, her hand pressed to her mouth as the words began to from.

"Kana? What is it?"

"I..." She swallowed and wrapped an arm around her middle. "I know who tried to kill my brothers..."

* * *

**_DUN...DUN...DUN!! Here's where my story gets really intersting!! The plot thickens..._**

**_R&R please!!_**

**_Taang+Zutara4ever you need to register first (its in the upper right hand corner, click the word and it'll lead you to a form for you to fill out) , you give them your real name and e-mail adress and once you do that.you can personal message me and i'll help you from there. _**


	14. The Spring

**_Hey guys!! i have the next chapter of Firefly!! This chapter like a few others, is more of a transitory chapter too, it gets from one place to another, but i think you'll like it just the same._**

**_another announcement: if you guys haven't checked out my profile lately, the queen of Zutara, GreenifyMe has deemed next week (starting Monday, July 7th), ZUTARA WEEK! It will be a massive celebration of all things Zutara before the last episodes of Avatar air on Monday July 14. If you want to know more, check out my profile_**

**_oh and as a little celebration of Zutara week, i'm going to upload more a more polished version of "Atonement" starting tommorrow with chapters 1&2. Most of you have already reviewed, but if you want to review again, just PM me!!_**

**_As far greater Zutarains have said before me: THIS. IS. ZUTARA!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 14:

"_**Stay awake survive.**_

_**I've got nineteen stars that I.**_

_**Gave your name.**_

_**Tonight.**_

_**I wanna scream.**_

_**Wanna scream your name.**_

_**Starlight." "Nineteen Stars" by Meg & Dia**_

"But what is he going to accomplish by killing your brothers?" Kali wondered. She looked over at Naira, who shrugged. "It doesn't' make any sense." They were watching Kenai playing hockey with a few of his other friends and the rest of them were gathered in a circle discussing their favorite subject; Kana's ex and her injured brothers. Really, she'd had enough and only sat there next to Llyr trying not to listen.

Isi looked from Naira, to Kali, to Kana then to Llyr, all from upside down. "You guys don't see?"

"See what?" Kana asked, leaning back against Llyr.

Isi sighed and righted herself. "What would happen if both of your brothers died, Kana?"

"I would be the heir apparent," Kana replied matter-of-factly. "I would become the next ruler of...oh..." she slapped her hand against her forehead. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Kali looked over at Isi, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "How are you so smart?"

Isi shrugged in her usual Isi fashion. "Maybe it's all the standing on my head...? I don't know."

"Well, if Jiro is behind it and he did try to kill your brothers, why didn't anyone see it? Aren't there guards all over the Palace?" Naira wondered.

Kana nodded. "There used to be a lot more. When Iroh was a baby, there was an attempted coup but nothing happened and for the most part, it's been lightened over the last few years."

"Well, either way," Kali stated. "I don't think it's over yet."

Kana stood, unable to take it anymore. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you all later." She disappeared before anyone could object. She wandered out toward the ice sheets, feeling the wind whip across her face. Spring was well on its way and Kana could feel it in the wind. But it didn't lift her suddenly sullen mood.

A huge array of emotions erupted through Kana as she walked. Of course she was worried about her brothers, but she kept remembering Jiro's parting words to her and kept feeling angrier at them and at him. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. It filled her with an indescribable amount of shame as she thought back to all those times and let her down and then picked her back up whenever he felt like it; she'd let him have all the power even when he hadn't deserved it.

Anger, shame, self-loathing, hatred all cycled through her in a whirlwind manner. She saw Jiro's face in her mind and the cycle just kept on whirling so hard and fast that with each pass they grew stronger and stronger until Kana thought she would explode or scream. She found herself looking out overlooking the ocean and she knew exactly what to do.

Kana turned to the open ocean, raised her arms and drew a wave up as high as she could. She took one, two, three steps and with the last step, punched her arms out sending the wave back toward the open ocean. She stood there, feeling oddly accomplished as she watched the effect of her power; the giant wave washed over a few icebergs and disappeared into the distance.

* * *

By night, Kana was filled with nightmares. Not even Tau's comforting presence did much to soothe her restless tossing and turning.

Often, she dreamed of home, but it was not the Fire Nation Palace she grew up in. It was burning and all around her, Kana could hear the screams of those caught in the fire or worse... Her friends were gone and her family was nowhere to be found, somehow, in this dream Kana knew it. And there, standing on the front steps of the palace, was Jiro bathed in the firelight, grinning triumphantly as everything Kana knew and loved burned. "Join me, Princess," Jiro reached out his hand his to her. "This can all be ours..." Kana shook her head and tried to back away, but Jiro raised the fire, blocking her path.

"Join me, Princess."

"No!" Kana screamed but realized that it was not her voice refusing him. It was sweeter, with an edge that Kana had never heard. Her voice rolled off her tongue, an almost deadly purr. Kana reached her hands out to examine them; they were still long and pale, but her nails were oddly long and sharp. She looked down and realized that she was wearing traditional Fire Nation armor, something she never ever wore. Panicked, she reached up to feel her face; the lips were fuller, the nose slightly longer.

"Looking for this, Princess?" Jiro handed her a mirror and Kana looked in. The face that met her was not hers. Now, she looked more like her Grandmother Ursa, but it was as though someone had shaped her face with a knife and forgot to buff the edges. "Come now, Princess..."

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped. "Why? It's your name, isn't it? Princess...Azula..." He was calling forth a ghost and Kana dropped the mirror in horror. As the glass shattered she felt the scream work its way out of her throat.

More often than not, Kana would sit up, drenched in a cold sweat and waking Tau in the process. When she could assure herself that it had been a dream and that she was not, in fact, her dreaded Aunt Azula, Kana would clutch Tao to her chest and lie back down. Sometimes she would drift back to a dream-less sleep, but mostly the dream would repeat itself and grow worse. She tried everything she could to keep the nightmares at bay. She didn't eat or drink after sun set, she tried to do as much as humanly possible during the day. But nothing seemed to work. Every night, the night mares only grew stronger. So, Kana slept less. She tried to sleep but after the first nightmare; she would lie there in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she willed the day into existence.

* * *

It had been decided, against Kana's better judgment, that Kali, Llyr and Naira would come with Kana, Hakoda, Sokka and Suki to the wedding in a few days, as part of the representation of the Southern Water Tribe and as a little extra help in case anything else went wrong. She tried to convince her Grandfather to change his mind, but he wouldn't be swayed.

"Why are you so against your friends coming?" Her Grandfather wanted to know. "Are you ashamed of them?"

"No!" Kana cried. "No, no. I'm not! It's just-"

"Just what?"

Kana bit her lip, unable to explain to him. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and slipped away again. She was becoming good at it.

A few days before her birthday, a Fire Nation ship appeared in the harbor and Kana packed in solitude. Her mood had even scared Tau away. She had to admit, when she did something, she was through.

As she packed, her Grandfather appeared at the doorframe. "Almost ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She folded a shirt into her bag.

"Kana." Something in his voice made her look up. "What is it?"

He sighed deeply and looked down at his boots for a moment. "I know that I'm not your father...And I know that I have no parental authority over you at all. But I'm your Grandfather, Kana, and I care about you. Ever since Midwinter you've been so...distant. You spend most of your time alone. Your friends are worried; Llyr...Llyr can't understand why you won't tell him."

Kana looked down at her hands, knowing he was right. "Now, I don't expect you to tell me everything, but at least tell your friends, let them help you if I can't. Think about it? Hmmm?"

Kana nodded. "I will." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry about...everything..."

Hakoda held up a hand to stop her. "Just cheer up before we reach the Fire Nation. I don't want your parents to think we torture you or anything."

Kana grinned and finished packing.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon and still Kana wouldn't leave the helm of the ship. They'd been at sea for nearly a week. Kana was barely aware of the time passing, especially as she only slept two or three hours at the most. On the ship, she shared a room with Naira and Kali and Kana was sure that they'd noticed her habit of slipping out when she could no longer sleep. It was only a matter of time, she decided until she either dropped dead of exhaustion or went mad.

On the evening of the eighth day at sea, Kana was watching the sun slip below the waves, listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the ship and thinking that perhaps her sleepless nights were finally catching up with her, as she realized that her throat burned every time she swallowed. Ignoring it, Kana gripped the metal railing in an attempt at control when Llyr appeared behind her and eased her hands away. "Naira said you'd been out here all day."

"I'm fine," was her automatic reply even as her voice cracked.

"Naira also told me that you haven't been sleeping well at all lately." Llyr's hands encircled her wrists. There was no judgment in his voice and Kana internally cringed. She wished he could just accuse her of being crazy so she could just stop worrying about it.

Kana groaned. "I'm fine, I swear."

"Kana," Llyr took her by the shoulder and spun her around. "What's wrong? You run around like a crazy person every day, you won't sleep, you won't eat, you won't even tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me..."

Kana bit her lip as she slowly raised her head, unable to keep the tears inside. "I'm sorry," she managed to mutter through a tight throat. "I just couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?" "...couldn't stop worrying...what if one of you got hurt? I could never forgive myself...ever. He..." she took a deep steadying breath. "He's going to use you and Kali and Naira, to get to me...I know he will. And I have to be ready and-"

"Stop," Llyr ordered, wiping away the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Just stop." Then, he frowned and pressed both of his hands to her cheeks and then to her forehead. "You're burning up...and pale..."

"I'm always pale," she retorted.

"Come on," He began to lead her back to the tower. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she protested half-heartily as she leaned against him.

"I don't care, you have to eat something. And sleep."

"But-"

"No 'but's!" He ordered. "You're going to eat and then sleep."

"I-" "

No 'I's either!"

"You're impossible!" She snapped.

"So are you!"

* * *

Sometime later, when Kana had had a little something to eat, she was forced to sleep not only by Llyr, but also by Kali, Naira and Hakoda. Finally, she conceded promised to lie down for an hour. But an hour turned into two which became three. When she finally woke, it had been at least a day. She sat up, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. Kana ran her hand through her knotted hair and looked around. It was dark out, maybe night, maybe pre-dawn. She couldn't be sure. Then suddenly, she looked over to her right and there was Llyr, slumped over in a chair next to the bed. Before she could wake him up, she erupted in a fit of coughing. He jumped about a foot and looked over at her, running his hand over his face.

"Llyr," she rasped. "How long have you been sitting there?"

He shrugged. "A while." He looked over at her. "Kana..."

"I know," she muttered. "You're upset-"

"No."

"No?" Kana was puzzled. She leaned over and coughed. "No?"

"No, I'm worried," he came over and sat down next to her on the bed. "I care about you, Kana. But you..." Llyr shook his head. "You have to tell me when you're upset like this."

"You couldn't have stopped me," she whispered.

"I know, but at least I could have tried. Besides Kali and Naira think they did something wrong. They're your friends too..."

"I know..." She murmured, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get so caught up and ..." Kana reached over to take one of his hands in hers. "I'm not very good at this...but I don't want you to ever feel unimportant, because I can't imagine my life without you. You mean so much to me."

"It's kind of nice to hear, you know." Kana saw the smile start on Llyr's lips.

"I'll tell you more often, I promise." She lay back down, curling onto one side and yawned. Kana couldn't help it as her eyelids drifted close and she heard Llyr get up. He leaned down and kissed her exposed temple, brushing a few strands of hair off her face. Kana let out a deep breath and drifted away, lulled to sleep by the sound of Llyr's breathing near her, Naira's soft footsteps and Kali's sweet voice singing bits and pieces of a lullaby that Kana thought sounded very familiar.

"_When the sun falls from the sky,_

_And the day has passed you by._

_When the stars have gone away_

_Remember here I'll always stay..._

_When the storm rages on,_

_And all your light has gone._

_Through wind and rain and snow_

_Here I'll be to watch you grow..."_

Somehow, this dream didn't turn into a nightmare because Llyr, Kali and Naira never left. Somewhere in the dream, Isi and Kenai appeared. There was a bright blue light and the sensation that pressed lightly against Kana's chest and made it easier for Kana to breathe. And there looming above her was her mother's serene face.

* * *

**_Stupid website ate all my paragraphs!! i had to go in a seperate it by hand...damn internet!!_**

**_So guys...I'm sorry it was a transitory chapter,i promise the next one is going to be...intersting...R&R!! and HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK TO ALL MY READERS!!_**


	15. The Fire Nation

**_Stupid internet ate my paragraphs...DAMN!! Now i have to do it by hand...frack!!_**

**_so a funny observation...you guys all have written in your reviews how much you hate Jiro...it makes me laugh out loud!!_**

**_disclaimer: I own nothing atll._**

**_R&R please??_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 15:

**"**_**As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line" Johnny Cash, "I Walk the Line"**_

Kana could sworn that she was dreaming; she felt the silk sheets under her, the smell of the floor polish and then Tau bounded up and sat on her chest, munching on a peach. "Well, hello to you, too," she ran a hand down her back and smoothed his ears back. Tau, obviously, still hadn't forgiven her yet, but the fact that he was here meant that he was at least in the process.

She sat up a little, setting Tau off to one side of the bed. She ran her hand through her messy hair. Disgusted at all the knots she found there and sick of feeling like she was coated in a layer of filth, Kana got out of bed and went over to the vanity where she found a bowl of water waiting for her, along with a few combs and hair ornaments. Kana ignored all the silver and gold hair pieces and found a suitable length of ribbon and a tied her now brushed her hair out of her face into a high ponytail.

As she washed her face and dried it; she gazed into the mirror remembering that, two years ago, she was in this same spot. Then, she was wondering what she was lacking, but as Kana peered into the mirror, she saw that she was not lacking anything at all. She had two sky blue eyes; courtesy of her mother, those eyes and the shape of Kana's hands and her insatiable need to be right. From her father, she'd always been told that she had his cheekbones and his pale skin, but she also had his competitive streak, his temper.

All her life, Kana had been told that she had this of her parents or that, or that when she stood that way she looked like her mother. All her life, she'd merely been a reflection of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara; but now, she had become her own person. On her ivory cheeks, there was a dusting of freckles; ones she hadn't noticed until now. And they were all hers. She was wiser now, stronger; she had become all these things and more, by herself.

Smiling to herself, Kana found a clean sleeveless kimono and went to find her family. She turned, and held out her arm to Tau, who leapt onto her shoulder to hitch a ride.

* * *

She found them all out at the practice courts, all of them; her brothers, parents, friends and grandparents. Roku was the first one to notice her and called out loud enough for everyone to hear: "WATER-BUG!"

Kana hid her horror as Roku slightly limped toward her. He was still just as tall as he had been when he left, and his eyes were still the same sky blue like hers, but the way he moved was not at all the same. Then she saw the cane he had to use to walk and her heart plummeted to her feet. It made her want to rage and scream and cry at what Jiro had done to her brother but she held it together for Roku's sake.

And so playing the part, she slapped her hand against her forehead. "Roku! No one calls me that anymore!" Kana growled as she hugged her middle brother anyway.

"To me, little sister, you will always be 'Water-bug'..." Roku insisted.

" 'Water-bug'?!" Kali snorted as she walked by.

"Yeah," Roku laughed. "I thought of it..." he informed her as she disappeared.

"Roku!" Kana slapped his arm. "Stop ogling my friend! It's gross!"

"I am not ogling..." He was now watching Kali walk toward Katara, Kenai and Naira.

"Roku!"

"What?"

"You're hopeless!"

Suddenly, Iroh appeared at Kana's side and looped his arm around her shoulders as Roku followed after Kali. "Who's hopeless?" Like Roku, Iroh hadn't escaped unscathed. Now across his right cheek was a thin jagged pale pink line. It would darken with time and remain there, not as noticeable as their father's scar, but it would be there all the same. Like before, Kana held back her rage and answered her brother in the most normal voice she could.

"Roku...he's checking out my friend."

"He was on bed rest for two weeks straight, he's got to make up for it, Water-bug."

"Stop calling me that!"

"The more you fight it, the more we love to call you it!"

He called over his shoulder on his way back to where everyone else was standing. Kana stood there a minute, surveying the scene before her. Roku was following Kali around like a polar bear puppy on a leash. Iroh had, apparently, challenged Isi to a spar because Isi had her serious face on and was walking toward the practice court with measured steps. Farther off, she saw her father, Grandfather and Grandmother Ursa along with Sayuri. Her mother was showing a water bending move to Kenai and Naira. But where was-

"You look better," Llyr's vice told her from behind. She turned, surprised that she hadn't seen him before.. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better. But how in the world did Isi and Kenai get here?" She wanted to know. "I thought they were staying behind with Yuuna and Yori..."

"They were supposed to, but, being Isi and Kenai, they decided to stowaway. And as it turns out, Kenai is a healer."

"So he...?" Kana pressed her hand to her chest, remembering the bright blue light. "I thought my mother was there..."

"You got a bit delirious right before we landed and Isi and Kenai heard, so they came out of hiding and Kenai tried his best." He lifted one hand and pressed it briefly against her cheek. "You don't look so pale anymore."

"Is it because of the freckles?" Kana wondered. "How long have I had them?"

"Awhile," he smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She reached up and touched her face as if she could wipe them away.

"I like them."

"Okay," Naira brushed past them, narrowing her eyes at the pair of them. "Your usual cuteness is not going to fly here."

"What are you talking about?" Kana asked.

"The Fire Lord looks like he wants to kill Llyr," Naira smirked and led Kenai toward where Isi and Iroh's sparring had attracted a number of on-lookers.

Kana chanced a glance at her father and saw that what Naira had said was true; her father looked as if he would like nothing more than to strangle Llyr with his bare hands. Kana sighed. "I had a feeling this was going to happen, come on..."

"I thought that the natural response to danger was to move away from the source, not go toward it!"

"Welcome to the Fire Nation; here we do things a little differently." Kana smiled as she stopped just short of her Grandmother Ursa.

"My goodness," Ursa turned. "Well, if it isn't our Princess, finally awoken." She held Kana's face in her hands and kissed her on both cheeks. "My lovely eighteen year old granddaughter...Who's this behind you?"

"Llyr, Lady Ursa." He bowed low.

Ursa smiled and tapped Kana's Grandfather. "Is this Bato's grandson, Hakoda?"

"And Kali's twin brother."

Ursa patted Llyr's cheek. "You poor soul."

Llyr smiled right back. "I believe that's the first time anyone's told me that."

"From what Hakoda tells me, I think you deserve it."

Kana looked up to see her father, truly look like the Fire Lord he was. She'd never seen him look so in all her eighteen years. "Dad, I'm sure I told you about Llyr the last time I was here."

"A little," Zuko stated.

"It is an honor, Fire Lord Zuko," Llyr bowed again. " And I thank you for the letters you and Lady Katara wrote to my sister and I. They were by far the best birthday gifts either of us have ever gotten."

"Well, I can hardly interrogate you after such a heart-felt thank you like that." Kana saw a slight smile curl on her father's lips, the one that no one else could see. Oh, no, she thought as the next few words tumbled out of his mouth: "But 'hardly' is not going to get you off the hook. So, tell me Llyr, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

Kana pinched the bridge of her nose, hiding her grimace. She knew this day would come, but spirits above...she had no idea it was going to be this embarrassing. "Dad-"

"Is your name Llyr?" Her father replied severely.

"Dad, come on!" Kana hissed. "Do you have to interrogate him now?!"

He silenced her with a single look and then turned back to Llyr. "Llyr?" he prompted.

"I really couldn't say, sir," Llyr replied.

"Really?" this obviously surprised him. "Most young men in this position would jump at the chance to pronounce their undying love and then beg for her hand."

Llyr looked sidelong at Kana, considering her for a moment. "Kana makes her own decisions, she always has. If she wants me in her life, she'll let me know and if not...maybe it's for the better."

"I do believe that's the best answer, I've ever heard," Katara appeared next to her husband. She didn't give Zuko the chance to answer, but Kana had the feeling that this was not over in the least. "Kana, why don't you and Roku take everyone on a tour? Hmm? We have some last minute wedding details to go over with Iroh and Sayuri."

"Thanks, Mom!" Kana called and grabbed Llyr's arm, dragging him away.

* * *

In the end, Roku took Kali, Naira, Isi and Kenai on the promised tour. Kana and Llyr had snuck away about ten minutes into one of Roku's lectures about the Palace art and its changes over the past twenty years or so. Kana led Llyr to her favorite spot in the Palace, or to be more accurate, her favorite spot _on_ the Palace.

When they reached the balcony and Kana stood on the railing, grabbing onto the overhanging roof, she looked down at Llyr, who still hadn't joined her. "What?"

"I thought this was it!" He pointed out at the view.

Kana rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything about me?"

"I should," Llyr stood next to her on the railing. "With you, it's never the obvious, is it?"

"Nope..." Kana hauled herself up and sat on the roof and braced her feet against the gutter. And for a moment, they sat on the roof in silence.

"Wow..." was all Llyr could say. "It's-"

"I know," Kana finished for him.

"This place is amazing, I don't know how you left it."

"Believe me, it wasn't willingly...but I'm glad I did."

Llyr looked over at her, smiling in the way he did that made Kana's heart flip over. "You are?"

Kana nodded and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "It was the best thing that could have happened to me... I mean, I met you...you were the first real friend I ever had and you've never stopped being my friend, no matter what stupid thing I do."

"That's what friends do, they stick together through good times and bad...I saw how you looked at your brothers today," Llyr noted.

Kana reached over and took his hand. She flipped his hand over and rested it palm up on her knees, tracing the lines on his much larger hand with a single finger. "They're better than I thought, I was expecting them to be unrecognizable...but, Roku...with a cane...it was so hard to pretend that it didn't bother me."

"I can't say that I relate at all, but I don't think I could take it if Kali came home limping like that," his fingers slipped through hers.

"Neither can I. That's why I didn't want anyone else to come, I already feel guilty enough about my brothers, and I just couldn't take it if you or Kali or Naira or anyone else got hurt because of me."

"Why is it your fault?" Llyr asked, cocking his head to one side. "You didn't attack your brothers...someone else did."

"But I should have known. I should have listened to Iroh when he told me Jiro wasn't good for me and I didn't...I was too stupid to listen."

"No," Llyr insisted. "You were young."

"That doesn't excuse bad judgment." Kana pointed out.

"You're learning from it, though. I'm sure that counts for something."

Kana sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder. "That's why I love being with you...you always bend the rules for me." She had almost forgotten how good it felt to lean against Llyr's comforting shoulders, to let herself simply be because she knew that nothing could happen to her when Llyr was near her.

"Not always..." he kissed her temple again and Kana smiled.

"You do, don't lie."

She heard Llyr sigh and roll his eyes. Kana looked down at their entwined hands, hardly able to decipher where her hands ended and his began. And she was suddenly over come with words she wasn't sure if she wanted to say, could say.

"I think..." She began, but then stopped because she knew the moment she said this, everything would change again and she was only just getting used to this.

"You think what?" His voice low in her ear.

Kana lifted her chin and smiled. "I can't explain, really..." she shrugged. "I guess, I can just be myself with you."

Lyle smiled right back, keeping their hands intertwined. "Good, because I don't want anyone else but you."

"Why, though?"

"Well, let's count the reasons, shall we?"

"Let's shall..." Kana laughed.

Freeing one hand, Llyr began listing them off. "Number one; you don't take flack from anyone, not even Kali. Number two; you were willing to ask your parents to write those letters. Number three; you are so competitive-"

"That's a good thing?" Kana asked, confused. "I hate it."

"No, it makes everything fun." Llyr assured her. "Now, can I continue?"

"Yes, you can."

Llyr rolled his eyes again. "Fine. So, last but definitely not least, number four; you are so beautiful,"

Kana couldn't find any words to say; she simply ducked her head and blushed.

"Hey," Llyr lifted her chin with two fingers. "Does your Dad know about this place?"

"No," Kana breathed.

"Good."And he pulled her lips to his.

* * *

"Will you stop fuming?" Katara asked her husband, as they changed for dinner later in the day. "You haven't stopped since this morning..." She was pulling a kimono out of the closet, examining it and laying it on the bed.

"Kana's only eighteen!" Zuko grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "She's not ready to get married any time soon!"

"No one said anything about getting married, Zuko."

"But did you see the way he looked at her?!" He twisted around to glare at her.

"Yes, I did. It reminded me of the way you looked at me when we were young... Is that really so bad?"

Zuko looked up at her. "Isn't it?!"

Katara sat down next to him and sighed. "When you looked at me that night on the balcony, I knew there was no turning back...And I think it should have scared me," She looked up at him. "But it didn't, because I knew it was right...It was the way it should be. I felt safe and I knew that you would be there for me. Is it so bad that Kana found that?"

Zuko looked down at their joined hands and sighed sadly. "Yes, it means she won't be my Firefly anymore..."

"Oh, Zuko," Katara wrapped her arms around him. "You will always be Kana's father, no matter how far away she goes or where she lives or the life she chooses. That will never change."

"But..."

She pressed one hand to his cheek. "This is a good thing, whether you can see it or not."

"I suppose..." He sighed again. "I hate it when you're right."

Katara shrugged. "I've gotten used to it over the years."

"Oh, haha, very funny!"

* * *

As Kana was changing for her birthday dinner, pulling the purple kimono over her head she heard a knock at her door. Brushing her loose hair off her face, Kana hopped to the door and opened it.

Standing there in the door way was a maid Kana vaguely recognized. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was told to give this to you, Miss." The girl who was only slightly older than Kana herself, held out a folded piece of parchment.

"By who?" Kana wanted to know.

"The letter will explain everything, Miss. Good evening." The girl bowed and left.

Kana looked down at the letter and then retreated back into her room. As she shut the door behind her, she flipped the letter over and her heart stopped. While she had not seen the script in almost two years, she recognized it instantly.

With shaking fingers, she slid Jiro's letter open and sat back on her bed to read its contents.

_Kana_, it began.

_I think the last time we spoke, we both said things we didn't mean. I'll be back in the capital in a week. Meet me in town at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop at sunset and we can sort this all out then..._

_Jiro._

Kana folded it up and laid it on her bed, unsure what to think.

* * *

**_OH SHIZ!! Zuko's interigating Llyr and Jiro's trying to get back into Kana's life...we gots some drama here!! I'll leave you guys to wonder...sorry_**

**_OH AND NEW AVATAR EPS STARTING TOMORROW!! I'LL UPDATE WHEN IT'S ALL OVER!! _**

**_ZUTARA FOR THE EPIC AWSOME REDEMTIVE WIN!!_**


	16. The TeaShop

* * *

**_So first thing first: OMFGBBGFTWASDFJKL;!! THE FINALE WAS SO AWSOME!! i already wrote about it on my profile if you wanna look, but i won't put any spoilers here, in case some of you havn't seen the finale yet...if you haven't go to GreenifyMe's page, she's got a link to it._**

**_if you all wanna chat, send me a pm out of courtesy for those who haven't seen it yet and don't want to be spoiled..._**

**_but it kind of makes me sad that it's over...no more avatar.. UNTIL 2010 and the LIVE ACTION MOVIE COMES OUT!! a real live zuko to stalk...oh hells yes!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_oh and the little quote thing under the chapter is from "The Sight"...its awsome, go read it!! that and "FireBringer"_**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 16

"_**And who shall divine, in the dead of the night,**_

_**The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?"**_

_**- David Clement-Davies "The Sight"**_

"There you are, Kana," Katara greeted her when Kana, finally having regained her sense of balance and coordination, was able to walk to dinner. "We thought you were going to be late to your own birthday dinner."

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was," Kana replied absently as she took her seat next to Llyr and Isi. "I didn't mean to make everyone wait."

"Nonsense," her mother insisted. "It's your birthday...sort of..." Actually, it was about two weeks after Kana's birthday. As they couldn't really celebrate on the ship, her parents agreed to have a small family dinner when she returned to the Fire Nation.

As the clatter of the china began, so did the stories, much to Kana's regret and despair. Llyr, however, was the only one to note her distraction. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And then Kana said-" Roku was finishing a story.

" 'But Mom, the turtle-ducks were hungry!'" Iroh finished for his brother and the rest of the table erupted in laughter.

"Can't we tell a better one?" Kana wanted to know. "One where I'm not the punch line?"

"What fun would that be?!" Roku asked seriously. Kali chuckled. Really, they were a match made in the Spirit World, Kana thought to herself with a sigh.

"Really, Kana," her father chimed in. "You, of all people, should know that we don't pass up any opportunity to make fun of family members. Especially on their birthday."

Roku snorted. "That's reminds me of Kana's seventh birthday and we were all..."

Kana felt her mind slip away from the table a little as she realized how much she really could lose. Her brother, Iroh, who'd done nothing but try to look out for her since the days she was born. Roku, who was smarter than anyone else she'd ever known, her parents, her Grandmother and Grandfather, her friends; Isi and Kenai, who had snuck aboard the ship so they wouldn't miss out, Kali and Naira who'd been happy as a pair but allowed Kana entry into the secret world of girls. And then there was Llyr. Llyr who'd been her friend when she had none. Llyr, who was a better kisser than Jiro had ever been; she thought with a blush. Llyr, who was sitting next to her now. In her heart, she knew that she would never be able to bear it if she lost him. She also knew that she should tell him, but couldn't find the right words to say so.

Kana looked over at Llyr and smiled. Llyr seemed a little confused by her odd behavior but smiled right back.

After Kana's favorite dessert had been served and Isi and Kenai nearly fell asleep at the table, Kali, Naira and Llyr had to drag them to bed.

"Tell Kali and Naira to meet us in the courtyard in an hour," Kana whispered to Llyr as he helped Kenai up.

"Where are you going?" Llyr asked.

"To the source of all danger." Kana smirked.

Llyr checked to be sure the Fire Lord wasn't looking and swiftly kissed her cheek. "See you in an hour."

Kana rolled her eyes at him. She dodged her way to where her father was standing with her mother and Aunt and Uncle. She grabbed his arm and gave him a slight tug. "Have a cup of tea with me?"

"Of course, Firefly...I'm sorry everyone, but Kana is still the birthday girl for a few more hours and I'm afraid she's going to get her way." Zuko told everyone.

"Brass, brazen woman," Katara chuckled and kissed Kana's cheek. "Stealing my husband's attention for your own personal gain."

"I learned from the best."

"Your tongue is going to be the death of you one day," Katara warned with a smile. Still smiling, she stood on her tip toes to kiss her husband quickly and then turned back to her brother and sister-in-law.

As the ritual went, the Fire Lord and his only daughter stole away into her personal study with a pot of hot green tea, filched from the kitchen.

"So, Firefly," he closed the door behind them.

"So, Dad..." Kana poured them both a cup of tea.

"Was there something specifically you wanted to talk to me about or have you just missed me?" He asked her as he sat.

"Both I suppose. But first things, first; why did you interrogate Llyr like that today?! After I asked you not to?!" Kana couldn't help the hysterical note in her voice, but the embarrassment was still in the forefront of her thoughts.

"We're just going to jump into this, aren't we?" Zuko sat back in his chair. "If I upset you, I am sorry, Firefly. But I'm your father and it's my job."

"He's important to me Dad. He means so much to me and you had to go and embarrass the both of us.." Kana growled and crossed her arms over her chest, sullen "You never did it before... Why now? Why him?"

Her father reached over and placed a hand on her knee. Kana looked up. "Because I see the way he looks at you. He loves you, Kana, and that's..." Zuko paused, searching for the right word.

"Scary?" Kana tried.

"It is. And what's scarier still is that you love him back."

Kana looked at her father, shocked. "I don't...Dad, its not-!" Kana stammered like a fool.

"Firefly," Zuko smirked at his daughter. "Everyone can see it, it's not like it's a secret."

Kana blushed. "So, do you approve?"

"Hakoda likes him, he considers him another son. And Sokka speaks very highly of him-"

"You trust Uncle Sokka's judgment?"

"He is very good at seeing people's character."

"Huh...so, what about you? What do you think?"

"Does he make you happy?"

Kana nodded.

"Does he treat you right?"

Again she nodded.

"Then, I'll give him a second chance. Fair enough?"

"I quite agree."

"So, what else did you want to discuss?"

"I-I wanted to know if you've found out who's behind the assignation attempt...

Her father sighed. "Ming interviewed all the guards on duty, but nothing's come up. Toph and Aang should be here tomorrow and that'll help...why?" He narrowed his eyes at his only daughter.

"I think I might know who's behind it."

"How-who?!"

Kana looked down at her tea. "I think it might be Jiro."

"Mai's son?!"

She nodded. "When I was here last year, he and I had a little...chat. I told him that I couldn't do this anymore and that it had to stop..."

"Go on."

"And as I walked away, I heard him say: 'You'll regret this!'"

"Iroh and Roku haven't ever trusted him...but how would he-"

"I don't know how, but I think I might have a way to find out." She produced the note from her obi and handed it to her father.

"No!" He insisted, when he'd finished. "Never in a thousand years!"

"Dad!" Kana snatched the letter back. "If I can stop him now, before he hurts anyone else, I should. It was _my_ mistake not to listen to you and Mom and Iroh and it's _my_ responsibility to end this!"

Her father gazed at her with a look of admiration and awe. "Fine. But you won't be going alone...you're going to take a guard or two ...or five!"

"No! If I take a guard, he might not tell me anything!"

"Bring one of your friends..."  
Kana shook her head. "I can't. I won't have anyone else getting hurt on my account."

"You can't go alone!"

"I'm not going to take anyone else!"

"Kana, you're being difficult!"

"So're you!"

"I'm your father and I decide what's best for my family," Her father told her in a calm voice. It was a voice Kana knew all too well; there was an edge of steel to his calm and she was walking on thin ice. But she didn't care anymore.

"Dad, you can't...you can't protect me anymore...I'm not the sixteen year old who left two years ago. I've grown up, you said so yourself."

"Kana," Her father pressed one hand to his temple. "You mean so much to me. You and your brothers and your mother. You are my entire world. What if something happened to you?"

Kana shook her head. "I don't think it will."

Zuko snorted. "You know, you always had my confidence, but really Kana...don't you think you're over-estimating yourself, just a little?"

"No...Dad, it's not like that. I don't think anything will happen to me because it's part of Jiro's plan. He needs me alive because without Iroh and Roku, I would be sole heir to the throne and I'm unmarried..."

Zuko sneered. "And he wouldn't think I would object and try to marry you off to someone else?"

"Who else would I marry, Dad? I couldn't marry the Earth Prince or a member of the Water Tribes if I were heir apparent? I would have to marry a fire bender in good standing with the Fire Nation court, Ty Lee and Haru don't have any sons and Lady Mai and Ruon Jian have a son, who, to people who don't know him, is all of those things. Besides, everyone knows that I would never allow you to marry me off," Kana added with a smirk. "I make my own choices."

Zuko shook his head. "So, who are you taking with you when you go meet the traitor?"

"Dad, I'm-"

"Take someone, please, Kana?"

Kana pursed her lips as she thought. "How about a deal?" She asked.

"The terms?"

"I bring Llyr with me and you don't put the screws to him anymore..."

Her father's pale face became even paler. "Absolutely-"

"Llyr, or I sneak out and you'll have no idea if I'm alive or not," Kana countered as his eyes narrowed, trying to figure a way out of it. But Kana knew she had him on the ropes.

"Fine. Take Llyr, but I'm only giving you an hour to get the information we need." Her father growled.

"And a half...I'll need time to drink the tea." Kana rolled her eyes at her father.

"Somewhere in the Spirit World, your Great-Uncle Iroh is dancing." Zuko shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

As promised, Kana found Llyr, Naira and Kali all in the royal court-yard waiting for her. They'd gotten some stale bread from the kitchens and were feeding the already fat turtle-ducks. Naira hid a yawn and leaned against Kali, who in turn smiled at her friend and went back to feeding the ducks.

"Sorry, I took so long," Kana apologized as she sat next to Llyr. "Dad and I were having a little discussion."

"About what, pray tell?" Kali wanted to know. "You were so twitchy at dinner."

"Llyr said you had something to tell us, what is it?" Naira threw a huge chunk of bread into the water and the turtle-ducks attacked it.

Kana reached into her obi once again and retrieved the note. She handed it to Llyr, who then passed it to Kali, then to Naira. For a moment, none of them spoke, but Kana could read their disbelief in their raised eyebrows and wide un-believing eyes.

"Why that son of a-"

"Kali!" Llyr hushed her. "So what are you going to do?"

"I can go and try to stop him, if Llyr comes with me." She looked up at him. "Will you?"

"Of course I will." He smiled down at her. "Are you sure you want me to, though?"

"Who else would I bring?" Kana asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Me!" Kali snorted. "I will so-"

Naira placed her hand on Kali's knee. "We need to be subtle about this, Kali. We need him to tell us exactly what he's planning, so we can be ready."

Kana lagged against Llyr, not missing Naira's "we". While it warmed her heart to know she had true friends who were willing to follow her anywhere, it also set a chill down her spine. She could lose them. She could lose them all. "I was hoping I would never have to see his stupid face again..."

"What do you mean?"Llyr asked as he ran his fingers up and down her bare arm.

"I was going to tell my parents that I didn't want to be the Princess of the Fire Nation anymore. I was going to abdicate-"

"What?!" Kali spoke for them all. "You were going to give up all the power and privilege...to be with us?!"

Kana nodded. "I was. It's not who I am anymore, somehow I don't think it ever was."

"I don't think so either," Naira smiled. "You belong with us."

"But I can't now that Jiro has decided that he wants a bloody coup instead of a quiet one."

"No matter what happens, we're with you." Llyr insisted, wrapping one arm around her. "You know that, right?"  
"Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

The week passed even more quickly than Kana could have imagined. They days full of dress fittings and shopping trips in the afternoons. And the mornings were for dawn practices.

"Why should we?" Kali grumbled as Kana and Naira dragged her out of bed. "We aren't students anymore!"

"But we need to be prepared." Kana insisted.

They were not the only ones. Every single morning they met Iroh, Sayuri, Kana's parents, Toph and Aang, who'd arrived on time, and their children; fourteen year-old Gita and thirteen year-old Enil.

At first, Kenai and Isi weren't sure of what to make of the new-comers. Not only were they new, but they were air benders, the both of them. Gita flirted shamelessly with Kenai who didn't seem to notice in the least. Isi, on the other hand, fumed and growled as Kana had never seen her do.

"Floozy..." Isi hissed one day as she watched Gita and Kenai sitting with Gita's mother and Katara.

"ISI!" They all snapped.

"What?!"

"Do you even know what a 'floozy' is?!" Kana asked.

"Naira calls Kali a 'floozy' when Roku follows her around!"

"I am not a floozy!" Kali announced, as Llyr doubled over with silent laughter. "Shut-it, Llyr!"

"What _is_ a floozy, anyway?"

Isi's question was answered only with the sound of four palms slapping against four foreheads.

* * *

The Jasmine Dragon tea shop held a special place in Fire Nation history. After the War, Fire Lord Iroh built it right in the center of the new Capital as a reminder of the shop he once opened when he and the young Prince Zuko lived in Ba Sing Se. Other nations saw it as a tribute to the Earth Kingdom and his commitment to peace throughout the world. Kana, the grand-niece of Fire Lord Iroh, would only see it as the last meeting place with Jiro.

With Llyr at her side, Kana led him into the green themed tea shop, much to his surprise. "My great uncle had a great infinity with the Earth Kingdom," she whispered as they were shown to a table.

Before he left, the server gave Kana deep bow. "It is an honor to have-"

"Stop, please." Kana ordered softly, holding her hand up to stop him from saying anything further. "I would really rather not call attention to myself. You understand, I'm sure?"

"Of course, Pr- Miss." He stopped himself from saying the dreaded word and turned. Just as he went to go get a pot of tea, another figure approached their table.

"I hope I haven't kept you both waiting very long..." Kana looked up to see Jiro standing there, a half smile on his face. His beauty hadn't diminished in the last year, in fact, Kana was sure it had only grown. He'd lost what little baby fat he had and had grown into his face. Before he was the most handsome boy she'd ever known, now he was a man and he truly looked it.

He sat down before them, still smiling as serenely as before. "Travel with a guard now, Princess?"

Kana flinched at the name. "No. This is Llyr."

"An honor, I'm sure," Jiro was the perfect gentleman and gave Llyr a small bow from where he sat.

"Likewise." Kana could hear the subtle snarl in Llyr's voice.

"So, are you friends or...what?" Jiro knew perfectly well, Kana was sure of it. But she would play his game if he would give her what she wanted.

"More than friends," She replied coolly.

"I see that our little spat lost me more than your affection..."

"More than that." Llyr assured him.

Jiro looked from Llyr to Kana. "Is that true, Princess? Did our fight really upset you that much?" He sounded so sincere that Kana wanted to say 'no' but she held firm, because she knew the truth.

Kana sighed. "You and I both know what you've done, Jiro. Don't try to play pretend with me."

"Done what? I didn't do anything."

"I know you hurt my brothers."

"I didn't even touch them."

"Then someone else did...you paid them to."

Jiro only looked at her. "What gave you that idea, Princess?"

"Don't call me that." She hissed, her anger starting to take hold. Llyr gripped her hand under the table.

Jiro smirked. "I thought you would enjoy it, seeing as how you'll be 'Princess' for a very long time." There in his eyes, Kana saw it. The truth, she'd been right all along.

"My father will never let it happen, Jiro," She whispered. "Never, ever."

"I think I'll have a way of persuading him."

"You and what army?" Kana growled.

"The army that you can't see, even if you were looking them in the eye."

"You're bluffing..."

A perfect eyebrow rose. "Am I?" He looked to Llyr then to Kana. "Would you like to find out, Princess?"

Kana said nothing.

"I didn't think so."

"Don't do this..." She whispered. "Don't, it's not worth it."

"Are you going to stop me, Princess? Because if you want to, you're running out of time..."

Kana first glanced at Llyr then looked Jiro straight in the eye. "I will do what I have to. You've hurt my brothers, you will not hurt anyone else. I won't let you."

"We'll see about that," Jiro chuckled. "But I'm afraid I have no choice."

"There is always a choice." Kana replied thinking of her mother.

"Fine. The choice has been made, then."

And as he stood, she knew that they would no longer meet as friends, not that they ever really had, but as enemies. "Long live, Princess Kana," He snarled and left.

The server returned with a full pot of tea and set it on the table between Kana and Llyr. He looked around, confused. "I thought there was going to be three...?"

"Something came up," Kana replied pouring a cup for Llyr and then for herself. "And he couldn't make it."

"Ah, I see. Can I get you anything else?"

Kana shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She took a sip, savoring the feeling of it running down her throat and settle into a warm pool in her stomach.

"So..." Llyr let out a breath as the server left. "That was Jiro?"

Kana nodded. "That was him."

"Oh goody, we're in for some fun."

"I'll drink to that." And they clinked tea cups as the sun was fallin down into the horizon.

* * *

**_So how do you guys like this massively huge chapter?? i honestly didn't mean for it to be this big, but the next chapter might be kind of late, i've got plans for next weekend so, i might post it early, we'll see..._**

**_hahaa...Isi called Kali a floozy!! Gigglesnort!! i totally didn't plan that, Isi just said it and i had to go with it._**


	17. The Wedding

**_I couldn't wait to get this out to you guys...THis chapter isn't quite as long as the last, but the next one for sure won't be...ENJOY!!_**

**_oh and if you guys haven't seen "The Dark Knight" yet, DO IT!! ITS SO AWSOME but twisted...seriously so...like i can't even begin to tell you how twisted. _**

**_um...just so you know, i'm not action-writer if you know what i mean. I don't write fights so well, i'm trying to work on that so any feed back would be helpful. thanx_**

**_just so you know, i posted my origianal novel, or at leas the begining of it on , if you wanna check it out!!_**

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing at all..._**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 17:

"_**Still she did not blench: maiden of the Rohirrim, child of kings, slender but as a steel-blade, fair yet terrible." J.R.R Tolkien**_

Mid-Summer dawned brightly. The sky was the same bright blue as Kana's eyes with a not a cloud to be seen. It was a perfect sort of day to get married; not too hot, but not too cold, a slight wind but not enough to disturb the decorations in the courtyard. For many years to come, the guests would remember the wedding of Prince Iroh to Lady Sayuri as a wedding that no one would forget.

Things were not as perfect, however, around the Palace. Sheer and utter chaos reigned supreme. Last minutes decorations were being put up all over and the kitchen was working over-time. Servants had created a traffic flow through the halls.

"Where in the world are those hair clips?!" Naira wondered as she, Kana, Naira and Isi were getting ready in Kana's room.

"There right here," Kana handed them to Naira. "Now, were did you guys hide my brush? I just had it, I swear-"

"Here!" Isi tossed it to her and she looked herself over in the mirror. "Does this make me look fat?" She pulled and tucked the blue silk kimono that hung off her lithe frame.

"You're fourteen," Naira shoved Isi out of the way. "You don't have any fat!"

"Can you guys move pretty well in your dress clothes?" Kana asked as she ran the brush through her hair.

"Yep!" Isi flipped over and stood on her hands. "Do you think Jiro's going to try something today?"

"It's the perfect time," Kana replied. "There will be all sorts of important people here, non-benders, easy targets for kidnaps and ransoms. If Jiro doesn't have to fight, he won't."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Naira opened the door to reveal Llyr and Kenai. She ushered them in.

"So," Kenai sat down on Kana's bed. "What's the plan again?"

Kana sighed and opened the drawer in her vanity. "Kenai, you and Isi will stick close to my parents and Grandparents. Kali, I want you close to Roku,"

Kali looked sullen.

"Like you don't love it," Llyr snickered.

"Naira, you and Llyr will be with Sokka and Suki. They're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but they're targets and I want all the bases covered."

"Done," Naira was putting the final touches on her hair. "And where will you be?"

"I have to be up in the front. I'll be closer to my parents and Isi and Kenai and Toph and Uncle Aang. Remember that Ming is going to be there and if all hell breaks loose, like I think it will, try to stick together and get everyone to Ming and the guards."

"Spoken like a true princess," Kali congratulated. "Come on, everybody, time to go!" They all began filing out but Llyr stayed behind. Kali rolled her eyes at the two of them as she closed the door.

Kana was sitting at her vanity, having flipped open the box containing her crown, she was staring at it.

"So, are you going to wear it?" Llyr asked.

Kana ran her finger over the flame shaped insignia. "I have to. But I don't really want to." She twisted around to look at him.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to wear it." He smirked.

"You don't really have the coloring for it," She agreed and stood, setting the box on the vanity.

"I suppose not," He reached out and settled his hand hands on her waist. "Have I told you lately how great it is that I don't have to bend in two to kiss you?"

"Not today," she murmured and closed the distance between them as they met in a kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself close, savoring the feel of his heart beating next to hers. For all her plans and confidence, she knew that today would make or break her destiny; in a matter of hours, Jiro could take this heart that was so precious to her and make it stop. She had to use every minute and make it last longer and count more than the moment before it.

She deepened the kiss, and felt him make a funny sound in his throat; sort of a groan and a sigh. She grinned to herself and pushed him in the direction of the bed. She was pushing her luck, they didn't have much time but she had to try. They were swiftly hurtling toward dark waters from which there was no returning. But Kana wanted this more than she could say. If this was going to be the last time they were together, she was going to make it count. She slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt and reached upward...

She supposed he noted the desperateness in the kiss because he pulled back, cupping her face in his much larger hands. "Kana," he whispered as if frustrated.

"What is it?" Kana breathed. "What's wrong? I thought-"

"We can't."

"Why not?!" she demanded.

Llyr looked her in the eye. "Because you want to prove something to yourself, to me maybe?"

"But I-"

"Is it because you're afraid one of us is going to die?" There was no judgment in his voice, no accusation. "If it is, that shouldn't be the reason."

Kana crossed her arms and sat back on the bed. "What should the reason be, then?"

Llyr sat next to her. "Because you love me and I love you, not because you want to prove that you don't love him."

"But, I don't love him!" She insisted, grabbing his hand. "I love you! Just you! Only you!" How can I make you understand that?" Kana sighed. "Please, Llyr, I'm-I'm not strong enough without you. I need you, I need this."

"No, you don't," he whispered. "You don't need me. You are strong enough because that is part of who you are. And that's why I love you. Because you're strong enough to stand alone.

"You love me..?" Kana wondered with a smile.

Llyr laughed and kissed her forehead. "I would never lie to a Princess...much less a Fire Nation one."

Kana bit her lip and leaned against him. "I guess we should probably catch up with everyone else."

"Good, because you do realize that if we were caught," He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Your father would kill us both."

"No, only you."

Llyr looked puzzled. "Why only me?"

"Because I'm Daddy's favorite," Kana answered with a self satisfied smirk.

"Come on, Daddy's favorite," he pulled her to her feet.

Kana groaned and stood. Traipsing over to the vanity, she put her crown on and secured it with a few pins. She tucked a few stray hairs off her face and frowned. The young woman standing there in the mirror was not the person Kana was when she was with Llyr or any of her other friends. The reflection was imposing and serious. Not her at all.

* * *

Iroh and Sayuri decided to have the wedding in the main courtyard where they'd had the engagement part the year before. It was decked out in red, pink and gold silks and tons of fire lilies.

Naira whistled appreciatively at the decorations as Kana and Llyr joined them. "Your parents sure know how to throw a shindig."

"They try," Kana shrugged as she watched other guests filling in the other seats. Gita and her little brother, Enil were jumping around making air scooters. Isi glared at Gita the whole time.

"Knock it off!" Llyr ordered, knocking her slightly over. "Go find Lady Katara and Fire Lord Zuko... Shoo!"

Isi rolled her eyes. "Fine." And stalked off, dragging Kenai away from Gita as she walked.

"I'll see you at the reception. Don't make trouble," Llyr warned Kana as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Kana shrugged. "I can't promise anything."

Suddenly the crowd became very quiet as a Fire Sage and Iroh appeared on the front steps. As the head Fire Sage opened his mouth to yammer on about tradition and change and blessed first the groom and his family, Kana watched the perimeter for any sign of trouble. So far nothing.

But as Sayuri made her appearance, dressed in red and gold silk with a pale pink semi-transparent veil, Kan finally saw Jiro in the back row. He looked extremely serene and relaxed, beside him; however, Kiku looked downright frightened. Something akin to a dollop of magma dropped down into Kana's stomach. She was right; it was going to be today. She caught the glances of her father and then both her uncles. It was time.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Kana saw something whiz toward her brother and Sayuri, who according to the Fire Sage had been declared Kana's sister-in-law. She gasped as Iroh deflected it. From around the seated guests, men and women dressed in red uniforms stood up. Kana glanced around to her friends and gave her a curt nod.

Iroh stepped down a step, pushing Sayuri behind him. "What's the meaning of this?!" He snarled. "Jiro! What are you doing?!"

Jiro had gotten up and out of his seat and was striding down the aisle. "What do think, Iroh?"

Kana leapt up, standing between Jiro and his followers. She un-capped the water skin at her side and bent to her fingers. He smirked at her as he had the night before. "Do you really thing I'm afraid of you, Princess?"

"You should be," she hissed as he brought down a wall of fire. Kana blocked it easily, as she coated her arms in ice.

"I've yet to see anything impressive," he growled as he leapt at her and all around her, Kana saw fire rip across the sky, water turning to ice and raining down, earth rising and falling and harsh winds whipping across the courtyard.

Somehow in the madness, Kana lost track of everyone, Jiro included and her blood boiled that she'd allowed it. Then, the smoke suddenly cleared and Kana saw Jiro standing at the top of the stairs leading into the palace, the fire-sage on his knees next to Jiro. With a leer, he held up his captive, tiny Isi who was bound by a pair of manacles, his captive. Just as Kana predicted.

From all around her, there were shouts of "Isi!" But none more heart-wrenchingly alarmed than Kenai's gasp. Kana reached over and laid a hand on Kenai's shoulder.

"So she's valuable to you, then?" Jiro called over the crowd. He gave Isi's tiny shoulder a shake. Isi glared up at him from between two burly figures that Kana realized were out of uniform guards. That was what Jiro meant by an invisible army, why there were no witnesses to the assassination attempt. The guards that Jiro had swayed attached her brothers and then lied, saying they'd seen nothing. Why couldn't she have seen it before?

Jiro sneered at them. "Well, if she's valuable to you, then I suppose you'd be willing to...pay to see her alive?"

Kana stepped up. "What do you want, Jiro?"

"What do you think?"

"How about a trade then?" Kana wanted to know, taking another step up toward him and Isi. "Me for Isi?"

Jiro ponder this a moment. Meanwhile, Kana took another three steps and stood serenely before him. She could feel the others behind her, holding their breaths at the tension. This was not part of the plan; it could all go horribly wrong... And then Kana saw her chance, Jiro's head turned for just a fraction of a second and Kana took it. Leapt up and threw out a stream of water that took a hold of Isi's manacles and yanked her toward Kana. She caught the tiny girl and felt herself fall backward through the doors into the palace.

Already Jiro's cronies had lit the courtyard on fire, separating Kana and Isi from their friends. As she righted herself and Isi, she heard the clamor from the courtyard coming closer and closer. They turned down a few hallways and Kana yanked Isi to her and held the girl close as a number of Jiro's followers rushed passed them.

Together, they froze the manacles until the iron cracked and Isi was free. "What now?" Isi asked breathlessly as she rubbed her wrists.

"Try to get back to everyone else."

Down the hall, there was a crash and a simultaneous blast of wind and the rise of earth crashed through the palace wall and floor.

"Or we could wait for them to come to us." Kana grinned. She took Isi's hand and led her around the back way to the courtyard.

They were met with shouts and yells of joy. Kana hugged both her parents, Iroh and Sayuri. "Is everyone alright?" Kana asked.

"Everyone is accounted for, except Llyr and Roku," Kali whispered worriedly from Isi's side. She had knelt down and was checking Isi over.

"What?!" Kana snarled.

"Llyr and Roku followed after you! They knocked a bunch of the guards over and followed, and then we lost them."

Kana broke away from her parents and ran into the smoking palace, worried out of her mind for her brother and Llyr.

She followed the sound of cruel laughter and shouts of pain down a few hallways and into a wide dining room. Half of it was covered in fire and suddenly through the fire, Kana heard someone bellow in pain. And she knew immediately who it was. Her heart constricted in her chest.

In the center of the circle of fire, Llyr had fallen next to Roku, who was holding his leg. To her horror, Jiro stood over them, a flame burning in his hand. He was smirking to two of his cohorts when Kana blasted a path toward them. The first tidal wave leveled the fire and the two of Jiro's cronies. It knocked them through the nearest wall.

Kana gathered the left over water and pushed it toward Jiro. Jiro was still dumbstruck as he watched two of his men fly through the wall that it took him by surprise and he took it full in the chest. The force of the blast knocked him back into the wall. He slumped to the floor and Kana towered over him, feeling whatever water was left evaporating off her shoulders in her fury.

"You've hurt me for the last time," Kana stated, feeling the anger trying to take control.

"Go ahead," Jiro rasped. "Kill me...I dare you to!"

"Only a coward takes the life of a fallen man," Kana replied.

"Then what are you going to do, Princess?" He stood finally.

"I challenge you to an Angi Kai!"

Jiro sneered. "You can't...you're a water bender."

"I am a Fire Nation Princess and you have threatened my family, my friends and my country. I challenge you, do you accept?"

"I accept, when?"

"Sunset."

"What are the terms?"

"If I win," Kana took a step back. "You go to prison along with all of your followers."

"And if I win?" The playful-ness was back in his voice. But Kana was done playing.

"You can have me."

"Fair enough. I'll see you at sunset, Princess," he reached over and seized her chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling her close enough to brush his lips over hers, he looked her up then down, and pushed her away.

Shaking herself, Kana knelt down next to Llyr and Roku. When Roku assured her that he was all right, just in a little pain, she checked first for a pulse and found one racing under her finger-tips. Tenetively, she brushed back a few locks of hair out of his face. She bit back a gasp of horror as she saw the black eye blossoming on his right eye and a gash racing up his cheekbone. But the worst was his torso, long and the bright angry burns criss-crossed his ruined shirt.

Cradling his head in her lap, Kana gathering whatever water she could to lay across the burns. She was no healer, but she could do that for him at least.

"What did they do to him?" She whispered as she ran a gentle thumb over his non-bruised cheek. "What did he do to you?" she whispered to Llyr.

Roku shook his head in disbelief. "They tortured him...He was trying to defend me but those two you knocked through the wall caught us by surprise. One of them held him down while Jiro just..." Roku mimed a whipping motion. "It was horrible..."

She heard a horrified gasp and Kenai was there, his thin face smeared with ashes and his sleeves burned slightly. Kenai ran toward them. "What happened to him?!" He whispered.

Kana felt the tears she was holding back slip down her cheeks. "I think they...tortured him..."

Something passed over Kenai's face as he heard this, like a cloud passing over the sun. For a moment, his face was covered in shadow and Kana realized what it was. She was witnessing the loss of Kenai's innocence. Before he'd been a bright child, seeing only the goodness in the world; now, that was gone. And it was never coming back.

It filled Kana with an unimaginable amount of sadness, so strong she longed to pull the fourteen year old into her arms and tell him that it was all a dream.

As Kenai moved methodically from one burn to the next, his thin face full of resolve, Kana could no longer feel anything for Jiro that was not total and utter hatred and anger. He'd done this to her; strung her along, broke her heart again and again; first with his engagement and now with this. It was a game he was playing, but Kana was going to put a stop to it, no matter what.

* * *

**_I told you guys it was gonna be filled with drama, well here you go...Kana challanged Jiro to an Angi Kai...oh shits!! i promise the next chapter is going to be filled with WIN!!_**


	18. The AngiKai

So here it is guys: THE ANGI-KAI!! DUN DUN DUN!! i hope you guys like it

I don't have anything to plug but...i do have this, a clip from Comic-con at San Diego...so freakin funny!/watch?vFX6zWBQRXvA&featurerelated

you guys have to wait til the end, "We were just so inpsired by your creativity with our characters...inspired and...slightly disturbed..." I LOLed so hard at this!! go watch it, it's funny!!

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 18:

**"_In this farewell _**

**_There's no blood _**

**_There's no alibi _**

**'_Cause I've drawn regret _**

**_From the truth _**

**_Of a thousand lies" Linkin Park_**

After Naira and Isi peeled Kana and Kali away from Llyr, they moved him to a more secluded part of the place. For half an hour they paced outside in the hall all the while Katara and Kenai were healing him. It was sheer and utter torture for Kana, who'd never, had much patience and now as she waited she kept thinking of how it was all her fault.

Kana paced back and forth, watching the looks on her friend's faces. Naira had slumped down against the opposite wall with an arm around Isi's slim shoulders. Both were quiet and thoughtful. They were true water-tribe girls to the core; serene even at the worst of times.

Kali watched Kana pace with hollowed eyes. There was no blame, only exhaustion there. And something else too...a longing almost but not to see her brother...it was for someone else...

Elsewhere, Kana knew that her father, uncles and aunts were rounding up the conspirators, but she couldn't seem to focus on that right now. Then, finally, Katara and Kenai stepped out of the room.

"Is he all right?" Kana wanted to know.

"Fine..." Katara re-assured them all. "Just fine. He's resting now and only one of you at a time-"

Kali gave her a nod and Kana disappeared into the room before anyone could object. She closed the door quietly behind her and tip-toed into the dark room. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him lying there. He was whole but it just didn't seem right that he was lying there in the bed like that. It just wasn't right...

"Kana?" She heard him call from the bed. "Kana, is that you?"

Kana stepped forward into the pool of light pouring from the window. She swatted at the tears and sat down on the edge of the bed.

He groaned at her. "Are you crying?!"

She sniffed. "No..."

Llyr rolled his eyes and motioned for her to come closer, so she did. "I'm fine. I am. Really."

"Then why are you all bandaged up?" She motioned to the ones circling his torso. "My mom said you were fine!"

"I am, a few bruised and broken ribs-"

"Then you're not fine!"

"Your mom thought it was best to let my body heal some of the ribs." He took her hand in his. "I heard what happened."

"What? That I'm going to _kill_ Jiro?"

"That you challenged him to an Angi Kai."

"Same difference."

Kana looked down at him. "I have to stop him."

"But why you?"

"Because," she closed her eyes. "I have to prove-"

"That you're strong enough?!" Llyr growled, obviously sick of the excuse.

Kana shook her head. "I have to prove to _myself_ that I'm not the girl I was. I need to do this for me...please understand that."

"I do, actually," Llyr sat up a little and winced. "But promise me something?"

"Hmm?" Kana wondered, running a hand over his forehead and cheek.

"Be careful, okay? Nothing stupid?"

"It is me, you know," she kissed his forehead then the crooked bridge of his nose. "So, I can't really rule that out."

Llyr smiled. "But really, Kana. This guy is trouble; he'll do whatever it takes to win."

"Let him try," she growled.

* * *

An hour or so before sunset, Kana was in her room preparing herself when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called as she pulled her hair up. When she righted herself, she saw it was her mother. "What's wrong?" Kana asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that's all right...?" She seemed subdued and withdrawn, something Kana had never seen in her mother.

Katara sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Kana sat.

"I know it must be hard to do this...to face Jiro like this but I think it's a journey you need to take..." Katara stroked her daughter's head.

"Mama...why are you telling me this?" Kana wanted to know.

Katara sighed. "I hoped I would never have to tell you this particular story...but I suppose I'll tell you anyhow...It was during the war, the very end of it actually and your father and I weren't getting along. Well, I suppose I was the one who wasn't getting along, but in order to help make up for everything he'd done, eh offered to help me find the man who killed my mother..."

Kana reached up and touched the necklace at her throat. Her Grandfather would every so often talk about the Grandmother she never knew, the mother who was taken from Katara too soon.

"We eventually found him and..." Katara blinked hard. "I was so full of anger and hurt that I could barely see straight. The man fell to his knees, begging for forgiveness to spare him. Oh, how I wanted to just-" Katara could barely put it into words. "...I think I really scared your father. He expected me to kill that man, but when the time came...I couldn't..."

Kana stared at her mother, dumbfounded. Katara always spoke of Kaya in such revered tones that she was sure that if Katara had the chance when she was younger she would have destroyed the man... "Why not?"

"I couldn't take the life of the man who took my mother from me. I just couldn't. I was ready, willing and very, very able. But I couldn't do what he'd done. I couldn't and wouldn't justify it.

"Kana," Katara tilted her chin up. "This is something you have to face. But remember; don't let revenge take the place of justice, if you allow that, you won't be any better than Jiro."

Kana nodded. "I-I understand."

"You aren't a child anymore, love. I can see that. This choice is yours to make."

* * *

The news had spread like wildfire, Kana realized as she stepped into the arena. The stadium around the arena was packed to the brim. She saw her family, every single one of them, smiling up at her. Each face was just as precious as the last; Mother, Father, Iroh, Roku, Sayuri, Aang, Toph, Gita, Enil, Kenai, Isi, Kali, Naira, Sokka, Suki and Llyr. All of them where there with hope in their hearts and smiles just for Kana on their faces. A girl couldn't ask for more, Kana decided as she stood there, stretching.

And then sunset was upon them. The time had come. Only one of them was going to walk out of this arena. Kana just prayed it would be her. She closed her eyes briefly and realized that there was no fear now; just determination.

Kana took a deep breath and stepped up onto the platform. On the other side, standing opposite of her, was Jiro. He took a step forward as well.

She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she summoned the water provided for her. She let it hang between her knees and hands, waiting as the gong sounded ominously.

There was a moment of absolute silence as the crowd sucked in shocked breaths and a slight breeze shifted down through the stadium...

And then it came, a blast of fire that narrowly missed her left foot, Kana shifted over to the right. Fine, she thought, game on...

She breathed deep and tried to remember all the Sifu Shiro had taught her about letting her defense become her offense and then took off at a run. Jiro set of four consecutive fire-punches, but Kana dodged them all. Finally, when she got within about five feet of them, she used the water to propel herself upward and from there she rained down a row of icicles five inches in diameter. Three or four found their mark and buried themselves in Jiro's pants; nailing him to the ground.

Kana landed behind him on her the balls of her feet, her hands braced against the ground. She heard him snort in surprise and melt the icicles. "This was my favorite pair of pants," he growled, standing.

"Then you shouldn't have worn them to an Angi Kai!" Kana retorted. "Come on, then. I don't have all night."

"You want to play, Princess? Fine. We'll play!" Before Kana could blink, she was surrounded by a wall of fire; burning and chocking and to her horror, coming closer. Kana pulled the water in to herself and created a barrier of ice between herself and the flames.

As she stood there, she suddenly could see her brothers in her mind's eye; Iroh's scar and Roku's limp. She saw Isi's look of utter contempt at Jiro, and heard Kenai's gasp at what Jiro had done. She saw the sadness in her mother's face, the anger in her fathers and then she saw Lyr and his bruises, his cuts, his blood, it welled up in her as it had done all those months ago at the South Pole. A fury as powerful and inhuman as a blizzard welled up in her heart and she clenched her hands into fists at her sides. There was nowhere for this energy to go but out and so she let it. Summoning her courage, she took one, two, three steps and pushed her water through the fire and knocking over Jiro.

As soon as her path was clear, she took a few steps, paused as she gathered the water back under like a shepherdess gathering back her lost kola-sheep, and froze herself into place as another fireball came hurtling toward her. She blocked it, yelling; "You can't knock me down!"

When the fire had ceased, she took a step; her feet still covered in ice, but she moved the ice as well. Now she was gliding on it. Kana extended the ice track, twisting and turning as Jiro suddenly changed directions and gave chase.

But Kana was too quick. She made a sweeping motion with her hand and the ice track arched high over the arena, far out of Jiro's reach. She hung suspended for a moment; feeling the now full moon's glow reach over the horizon and caress her face. Smiling in her fury, Kana descended and drove the track around Jiro in two laps. "This is for my brothers!" She screamed and threw a huge ball of water at him, which froze both of his legs to the platform. "This is for Llyr!" She threw another as she made another pass; this one covered both his arms and stuck fast to the block of ice surrounding his legs. Kana saw he was shivering, his lips turning blue slightly in the moonlight. But she was too angry and she landed beside him. Jiro looked up at her and she saw it, a flicker of real and uncontrollable fear flit across his face. He knew what he'd done and what she was capable of doing now.

Kana twisted her fingers and formed an ice dagger in her hand. She gripped it and skated the edge over the pad of her thumb. With a small slice, it split the skin and a drop of hot blood spilled out and landed on the ice block, melting it just a little.

"This," she whispered to him as if it was some incredible secret. "This is for me." She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "You fall with the sun; I rise with the moon..." She pressed the edge to his shivering neck and...

Kana couldn't. She had all the reason to in the world and all the means to do so. But she just couldn't do it.

She dropped the dagger and backed a few steps away.

"W-what's the m-m-matter?" Jiro chattered. "Too w-w-w-weak?"

"No," she murmured. "All my life I've had to prove myself, the only thing I want to prove now is that I'm not like you!" She motioned for the guards to come and collect Jiro. She thawed the ice covering him and as the guards picked him up by the arms, she stepped forward and took his chin in her hand. "I want you to know that after this moment I will _never_ think of you again. But I'm sure that you will remember me for the rest of your life."

Jiro was speechless as the guards dragged him off. It was the only way Kana could have wanted it. She let out a deep breath of relief as she walked back to her end of the arena and exited among the cheering that she hadn't even realized was for her until that very moment. But all that mattered now was sleep. It had been a very long day.

_**

* * *

**_

so, there you go guys...don't forget i have two chapters left, a wrap up kinda chapter and an epiloge. and no i will not be doing another avatar fic, i'm probably going to finish the 100TC and be done with fanfiction for a while. I do have some of my original novel up on my account on deviantart...stop by and check it out...

if you couldn't tell by the chapter, i LOVED the "Southern Raiders" episode. it was so EPIC!! and i tried to capture some of it in this chapter. I feel like Katara would relate well to her daughter in this particular situation.


	19. The Reception

**__**

So guys, here's the last chapter...the wrap up chapter in which all the problems will be resolved... I've got nothing else to add, so read and enjoy friends...

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, i own nothing at all..._**

* * *

Firefly: Chapter 19:

"_**But we feel no burden upon our spirit and no fear in our heart. And it seems to us that our spirit is clear as a lake untroubled by no eyes save those of the sun." Ayn Rand "Anthem"**_

Kana slept better than she had in a long long while. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out and she slept through the odd and confusing dreams that always came after she'd been stressed. She felt a warm body press against her and somehow, in her sleep, she recognized it as Tau. So she dismissed it and kept right on sleeping.

"Will you shut up….?" A deep voice murmured. "She's still asleep…"

Kana suddenly became aware of the light shining through the window, the heat rising from the pool of sunlight on her arm. Being aware of the sunshine, she slowly became aware of the sounds around her, the talking, laughing and the warmth, that was not the sun, next to her.

Then something was poking Kana in the back as she awoke. Something like a knee or an elbow. Groaning, she turned over to figure out what in the world it was. To her great surprise, it was Isi fast asleep next to her in her bed. Kana sat up and saw Naira perched on the foot of her bed talking with Kali, who was next to her and Llyr who was on a chair by her vanity. On Kana's other side was Kenai, fast asleep as well. Gita and Enil were sitting in the window laughing as Roku tossed apples at them, which they then preceded to blow right back at him.

"What are you all doing in my room?!" Kana groaned when she found her voice.

"Oh, look, it's Sleeping Beauty!" Kali greeted her.

"What are you all doing in my room!?" Kana repeated, closing her eyes briefly.

"Well," Llyr began. "Isi came in here when she went to bed, she didn't want to be alone. And then Kali and Naira followed. This morning, Kenai and I wanted to check and make sure you all were okay and then Roku and Gita and Enil came in a few minutes ago."

"Lovely…." Kana sat back against her pillows, running her hand through her knotted hair. "What time is it?"  
"Almost noon, Water-Bug," Roku answered.

"Noon?!"

"Yeah, we were afraid you were going to miss the party," Kali told her.

"Party?!"

"You're slow today, little sister," Roku laughed. "Iroh and Sayuri decided to have the reception this afternoon instead of last night."

Kana nodded wordlessly, still partially asleep.

"You okay there?" Llyr asked.

Again, she nodded. "Just trying to catch up…you know that I'm not a morning person," She smiled finally and he smiled right back.

"Aww!" Gita cooed from the window. "They're so cute!" then she laughed, sounding a great deal like her mother.

"Shut up!" Isi was instantly awake next to Kana, surprising her. "You're embarrassing them!"  
"Shush…" Kana urged her clamping a hand over Isi's mouth "It's too early to be that loud…"

Isi sat back, muttering something about a "floozy" under her breath.

Finally, Kenai woke up and peered at them with sleepy eyes. "Wazgoinon?" He murmured.

"Come on, buddy!" Roku pulled her up. "Let's let Kana get dressed."

Gita and Enil leapt out the window and floated down to the ground. Isi and Naira left together, then Kali, Roku and Kenai, leaving Kana and Llyr.

"Don't take too long," Llyr murmured as he lingered by the door.

Kana shook her head. "I'm putting on the first clean clothes I find, brushing my hair and cleaning my face. Ten minutes tops," she assured him as she slipped an arm around him and pulled him close for a moment. She buried her face along-side his neck, just feeling him breathe next to her. She'd come so close to losing him, so close to watching everything she cared about disappear. Without meaning to, she let a few tears slip down her cheek.

"Are you crying again?" Llyr asked incredulously, his voice rumbling though his chest.

"I'm not allowed to cry because I'm happy?!" Kana hissed as she pulled back. "I came this close to losing you and I'm not allowed to revel in the fact that you're here with me?"

"You girls are so weird. You cry when you're happy, when you're sad, when you're confused, when you're sick...what am I going to do with you?" he laughed and wiped away the tears with one hand. When he was done, he left one of his hands resting on her cheek. Kana reached up and pressed her hand to his.

"Wipe away my tears and tell me that everything is going to be all right?" She wondered.

"I can do that." He leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Ten minutes?" He asked.

"Ten minutes..."

* * *

Kana flew through her normal routine, flinging on a plumb silk sleeveless kimono, running a brush through her hair and tying half her hair back and decorating it with a few fresh fire-lilies. Before she dashed out the door, she paused by the mirror on her vanity. The woman staring back at her was what Kana had been trying to find for a long time. She saw a great deal of her parents in her face, of the countless ancestors before them even. But for the first time, she saw just Kana too. She smiled to herself and went out to the gardens where her whole family and friends were already having fun.

"Finally!" Her mother cried when Kana hugged her. "I was sure you'd gone into a coma."

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," Kana replied looking around and noticed that her parents, aunts and uncles had formed a small circle. To Katara's right was Kana's father, her Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka, Aunt Toph and then Uncle Aang. It seemed as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them, that they would form this same formation anytime they were together. Obviously they had remained friends over the years, and Kana was suddenly sure that they would always be friends, always. Living through and ending a war bonded people in a way that Kana would and could never understand. Kana could only hope that what Bato had told in the stories was true: "There are some friendships that transcend lifetimes."

"Go be with your friends," her father urged her with a kiss to the forehead. "We'll see you later."

"All right," She started to go when her father grabbed her hand suddenly as if remembering something.

"We're proud of you, Firefly. We all are." Kana had no doubt of it at all as she watched her father's smile, so similar to her own take over his face and make him a whole new person. All the worry, the anger, the stress had all been worth it to see her father smile at her like that, she was filled with so much pride, she was afraid she'd burst with tears, so she turned and began walking to where her friends were gathered around the pond.

As she walked, she passed her Grandparents and Iroh and Sayuri. But just before she got to her friends, two figures stepped into her path. Kiku and Lady Mai both bowed to her.

"Princess…" Kiku wrung her hands nervously. "I only want to…tell you…that…."

"I know you had nothing to do with the plot," Kana placed a hand on Kiku's. "I promise nothing will happen to you or your family. In my eyes, you are innocent."

Kiku looked relieved. "Thank you, Princess, you are most gracious." And then she was gone, leaving Kana and Jiro's mother.

"She's right, you know, Princess," Mai stated quietly. "Gracious and compassionate like your mother. You spared my son when even I expected him to die. For that I thank you." She bowed.

"What will you do now?" Kana asked carefully.

"I can't rightly say," Mai replied. "I think it is time I removed myself from court. I'd like to go back to Ember Island. I have happy memories there."  
"I wish you a safe journey, then. But…" Kana held the older woman's eyes. "Say goodbye to my parents, my father especially, before you go. I know they'd like that….please?"

Mai smiled and Kana saw where Jiro got his beauty from. "I will be sure to do so, Princess." And then she too, was gone.

Kana finally made her way to her friends and sank into the grass beside Llyr, her eyes widening as the sight of Roku's arm around Kali as Llyr's crept around her.

"When did _that_ happen?" She whispered to Llyr, leaning lightly back into his embrace.

"The other day, apparently," Llyr whispered back.

"Did you tell Kana the plan yet, Llyr?" Naira wanted to know.

"Nope, not yet."

"Llyr and I were thinking," Kali began. "That maybe we'd take a short trip to the Earth Kingdom, try to find our mother's family. The Avatar and Lady Bei Fong already offered us a ride as far as Ba Sing Se."

"And you want me to go?" Kana asked.

"Of course," Llyr assured her. "Naira and Roku are coming too. It wouldn't be as fun without you,"

Kana smiled. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Roku replied. "After Grandfather takes Isi and Kenai back to the South Pole."

"We're not taking any chances this time." Kali replied, smiling up at Roku.

"Of course I want to come, but then we go back the South Pole, right?"

"Anywhere you want…" Llyr took her hand in his and press it to his lips briefly.

"The only place I want to be is with you," Kana looked up at him, knowing he could read her every thought, every feeling.

Naira rolled her eyes. "Make it stop please! Just promise me you won't do this the entire trip! I honestly don't think I'll be able to take it!"

They all laughed and watched the rest of the world go by as Gita, Enil, Isi, Kenai, Sayuri and Iroh joined them. They had their own circle, their own bond that had been forged and could never be forgotten. None of them sat according to their nation. The three Fire Nation children all sat at different spots in the circle; Kana with Llyr, Roku with Kali, and Iroh with Sayuri. Enil and Kenai where lying on their backs pointing up at the fluffy clouds that passed; assigning them animals to their amorphous shapes. Isi seemed to have put her aggression toward Gita aside somewhat and Isi was braiding the girl's long black hair back over her shoulder. Naira hummed the familiar lullaby as Kana could see the future unfolding before them and it was very bright.

* * *

The next morning, after Kana handed her packed bag off to Roku and her Uncle, Kana held onto a small box and stepped up to her parents and Iroh and Sayuri to say goodbye. She always hated goodbyes and in her heart she knew that this would be the hardest one to say, not because she would be gone for a year or two at a time, but she was saying good-bye to her old life, to her parents and brother and new sister.

"What is it, Firefly?" Her father asked, noting her miserable expression

"Do you remember last year? When I told you I don't belong here anymore?" Kana asked him, toying with the box in her hands.

"Yes," he whispered. "I remember."

"I-I'm sticking to it. I'm afraid I can't be 'Princess Kana' anymore." She handed the box containing her crown to Iroh. "For your daughter...whenever you have them... So, she'll always have a little piece of me."

Sayuri took the offered box. "Thank you Kana," she wiped a few tears away. "Thank you, little sister."

"Kana," her mother began. "If this is about Jiro and –"

"No, it's not," Kana told her. "This is about me and my choice. You told me once that you had to live without Dad or live far away from your family." She heard Llyr come up behind her, waiting. "Well, I've made my choice. I choose Llyr. But…" She fought back the tears. "That doesn't mean I love you any less. I will always love you!" She leapt up and wrapped her arms around her father. "I will always be your Firefly. Always."

"I know, Kana, I know." Her father back. She could hear his heart breaking just a little but he had already known this decision was coming. He was prepared for it, for the most part and it eased her heart break a little. Since she was a small girl, she knew that on some level she belonged to her father in a way that her mother could never understand. She always thought that she would remain here and be with him always. But she knew now that it was not a life she could live. "You have to do what makes you happy."

Katara smiled tearfully at her daughter and hugged her too. "We will always love you too, darling. You are always welcome here, even if you aren't 'Princess' Kana anymore."

"I think I like just 'Kana' better."

Her father looked at Llyr. "I'd tell you to keep her safe, but I don't think you need to be told."

"No sir," Llyr assured him. "Besides, I think it's Kana that'll keep me safe."

Kana hugged her bother and Sayuri and then her parents again, feeling relieved and alive from the loss of her burden. She took Llyr's hand and they climbed on Llyr's hand and they climbed up on Appa's back with Roku, Naira and Kali.

She waved back to them as they took off. When she couldn't see them any longer, she faced the ocean and the journey ahead.

* * *

**_...Don't forget i have an epiloge that'll be up later this week, or early next week..._**


	20. The South Pole

**_Here's the epilogue..enjoy and see the note at the end of the chapter!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing alll..._**

* * *

Firefly: Epilogue

_**"love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite fear; the strength so strong mere forces is feebleness: the truth more first than sun more last than star," E.E Cummings.**_

Kana sits up suddenly. She grips the covers and tries to even her breathing. After knowing her for more than ten years, I know that she's had another nightmare. They began shortly after we left the Fire Nation, after Kana's Angi-Kai, she told me that she always has intense nightmares but this one was the worst. I don't even know what happens in these nightmares, she won't tell me, even to this day she won't.

"Again?" I ask her quietly.

When she's more awake, she nods and blinks once, twice. She lets go of a shuddering breath and leans over the side of the bed to grab a thick over shirt and a pair of house shoes.

"Where are you going?" I ask, knowing full well where she's going. But I ask anyway because it's tradition.

"To check on the boys," She replies as she leans over to kiss me. "I'll be right back."

"But-" I start and try to slip an arm around her to keep her back, but I'm not fast enough and she's gone.

And so, keeping with tradition, I groan and find something that I won't freeze and follow her. It used to be that all I had to do was wipe away her tears and tell her that everything was fine, but since the boys came into our lives, it's not enough. She has to get up and check on them herself.

Already she's in Bato and Zuko's room. She sits down gently on Bato's bed and is running her hand over Bato's back. The ten year old sleeps on unaware. That he gets from Kana. Every day he is more like his mother. More stubborn and more obstinate. He has a competitive streak a mile wide and a will of iron that often I have to step in as mediator when they clash. But right now, that doesn't matter. Kana is only happy to run her hand through his dark hair and kiss his forehead.

Then she moves to Zuko's bed. Bato's younger brother at seven, Zuko named for their grandfather. Of the three he's the most like me, I suppose. He's a tiny sliver of a child and quiet. But for all his silence, he is Isi's star pupil and so far the only water bender of the brood. Kana runs her hand over his back, listening for his steady breathing. She smiles up at me where I'm waiting at the door. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it and I follow her into the baby's room.

Technically Hakoda isn't a baby, he's two and a half, but we call him the baby still. Kana puts her hand over his stomach and smiles again. I know that when she sees him she sees her Grandfather. He died about a few years after Zuko was born and Kana was heartbroken, as we all were. And so when we learned that we were expecting again, she somehow knew that it was going to be a boy and insisted that he be named after his other great-grandfather. I wasn't about to argue with a pregnant woman.

"I don't think they've changed since we put them to bed few hours ago," I say quietly from the doorway.

"I know," she says. "But…" she leans down and kisses Hakoda and slips her hand into mine. "It's nice to know either way."

These nightmares aren't as common as they used to be. If I'm thankful for anything it's that. She doesn't wake up screaming or sleep-walking anymore. I think she's able to remember that it's a dream.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happens in this dream?" I ask as we climb back into bed.

She shook her head. "You don't want to know," Kana smiles that smile that first captured my heart all those years ago.

"That bad?" I lay back down and haul her close enough so I can hear her heartbeat against her back.

"The worst," she whispers. "But I'm alright now."

"You are?"

She nods and look back at me. "I have you, I'll always be okay."

Sometimes I wonder how a person can be so lucky. I look at my life and think that no one can be as lucky as me. Kana would roll her eyes at me and tell me that there is no such thing as luck, only choice. She would say that it is choice that got us here today; that luck is an invention in a fairy tale. Somehow I think it is a little of both.

* * *

**_"So," the Walraus said, "the time has come to talk of many things..." _**

**_I cannot even begin to tell you how much i have loved writing this story for you guys. You (well most of you) have ben with me since the beginning "Atonement" that was started all the way back in February, it's now August...You've stuck by me through thick and thin and i will miss writing these stories for you guys. BUt I will be finishing the 100TC and might write the occasional ZUtara one-shot but I'm going to focus on my own orginal work, a novel called "The Gift"..._**

**_SPecial thanks:_**

**_HarliquienDays...I never feel like a chapter is competely reviewed until you review it. You have been my biggest supporter I can't thank you enough... Much love_**

**_LilsuperHHRfan113: we're friends on two sites and i love your input on all my work, i could never have gotten this far without you...so so much love!!_**

**_Kasplosion: I adore your crazy reviews, they always make me laugh...I hope you'll love my oringal work as much as you love "Atonement" and "Firefly"..._**

**_And to others like Whiteoak-Alina united, Ratava100d, and AvatarLover1_**

**_And to all my other watchers, So much love that i can't even put into words..._**

**_T.R.P.D out!!_**


End file.
